It's Not What Good Girls Do
by SquintsUnited
Summary: BrenxAnge Femslash. Now Chapters! Basically lots of Bren/Ange smut.
1. Girls Night In

**Girl's Night In**

Temperance Brennan let out a small sigh as she rushed around her apartment, frantically looking at the clock over and over. Angela would be here in a few minutes and she had to be ready. The couch had been sprawled with pillows and blankets as well as bowls with various things she had been told that she just had to buy such as popcorn and chips. She was still in her work attire which composed of a black pencil skirt, white blouse and matching heels. Of course buying all the food had been a last minute thing after Angela had reminded her while leaving the lab.

Angela Montenegro exited her Prius, her flats shuffling on the pavement as she locked it and skipped to her best friend's apartment building. She'd dressed comfortably, a pair of jeans and a tank shirt, with a denim jacket to top it off. Nothing big, just a night in with her best friend. She grabbed her bag of sleepover material, giggling as she climbed the steps to Bren's apartment building.

Brennan cringed as she heard a knock at the door; shit Ange was here already and she hadn't even finished setting up. Quickly she rushed to the door as best as she could in her heels and opened the door and smiled at her friend weakly, still unsure if this had been a good idea after all Brennan had no idea what happened at these "sleepovers". Brennan opened the door fully and let her friend inside. "Hey Ange." She looked her friend up and down, suddenly feeling too over dressed.

Ange hugged her friend immediately, giving her an extra squeeze. This was going to be so much fun. She let herself into the apartment, gasping at what Brennan had done to the place. It had gone from a conventional one person apartment to a place meant for a girly night of fun. There were snacks littering the coffee table and pillows and rugs strewn everywhere. It was then that Ange looked her best friend up and down. "Bren, what what what what are you wearing?!" she exclaimed, pushing Temperance towards the bedroom. "Change! Now!" she ordered.

Brennan flinched as her overly excited squeezed her tightly in a hug, she felt herself suddenly regretting this. A scowl crossed her face at her friend's statement, letting out a small squeal as her friend pushed her towards her bedroom. "Ange!! I only just home from work a few minutes ago, what do you expect me to change into?" she cried, trying to stop her friend from pushing her. "Ange stop!"

"Pyjamas! Now!" Ange ordered once again, not taking no for an answer as she pushed her best friend into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and taking in her surroundings once again. This was going to be so much fun. She went into the bathroom and changed into her own pyjamas, hoping they would be okay. A tank shirt and some short shorts. She grinned and skipped out, waiting for Brennan to exit the room.

Brennan sighed, shaking her head at her over excitable friend suddenly regretting inviting her over. Rushing towards the dresser she pulled out a long pair of black pyjama pants and a white tank top before changing into them quickly and walking out of the room, turning to face Angela.

"Is this satisfactory?"

"No, it is not!" Angela exclaimed, looking the anthropologist up and down. "Too suitable. We're in high school. Let's be skanks. Look at me," she explained with a giggle, motioning to her choice in clothing. She saw her friend's confused expression, one Temperance often wore. "Go and put on some shorts. Its far to hot for that get-up," Ange tried, pushing her friend back into her room, once again being very persuasive.

Brennan tried to protest and explain that she felt more comfortable in pants but then again there was no use arguing with Angela no matter what. Shaking her head once again she rifled around, pulling out a pair of shorts before changing into them. A confused look still crossed her face and she walked out to face Ange, spinning around in a circle.

"Better Ange?" she questioned, still slightly confused. "What did you mean by 'We're in highschool let's be skanks?' Angela I would have thought by now that you would have known that we have both graduated from high school and are far from being skanks."

"Just a saying, sweetie," Ange said, rolling her eyes at her friend, but a smile still on her face. She laughed softly and grinned at Brennan, looking her up and down once more, and nodding in acceptance. "Come on, let's get started. What are we watching?" Ange asked, jumping up in down in excitement and clapping her hands.

"Ange, calm down please." Brennan mumbled, glancing around to the DVD'S positioned on the couch. "Well I have a large array of DVD's here so I guess you could choose any one of them it doesn't matter." She explained before walking into the kitchen to grab two glasses and place them on the counter.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Depends on what we're drinking," Ange replied, sitting herself at the breakfast bar with a widening grin, looking up at her friend anticipation. She eyed the movies on the coffee table from her spot, mentally weighing the choices. She spotted a movie she hadn't heard of before and jumped from her seat. "Ooh hello!! Who is THIS?! Whoever he is, he is haawwttt!!" she exclaimed, eyeing the sexy male specimen on the front cover with a glazed-over look on her face.

Brennan moved over to the fridge and sighed loudly, grabbing a casket of red wine and pouring it into their glasses. It was going to be a long night that was for sure. Slowly she moved towards the couch, two glasses of wine in her hands before raising one to hand one to her friend and smiled slightly.

"What are you talking about Ange?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion before taking a sip of her wine.

Angela accepted the wine from her friend eagerly, taking a sip and picking up the DVD she had been admiring. "This movie. Who is this guy? He looks smoking. Bares slight resemblance to that FBeye candy partner of yours," she told Bren, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan gave her friend a slight eye roll and sighed. Although there was a great similarity between the man on the cover and Booth it was silly that Angela would make such assumptions and she tried to ignore the moisture that pooled to her lower regions at the though of Seeley Booth.

"They look slightly similar Ange, but it's just a movie. Yes I agree that Booth is also pleasing to look at in some cases too." She explained, taking a seat on the couch and crossing one leg over the other before taking another sip.

"Mmhm, that he is," Angela agreed, taking another sip of her wine. "You like him, Bren. Don't even try and deny it," she teased, leaning away to avoid injury. She took the DVD and put it in the player, being able to work it perfectly, seeing as she was the one that bought and installed it. With Booth's help, of course. She placed the case back on the coffee table and sat back on her knees, preparing to get back up. She lifted herself up, wine glass still in hand. Spinning herself around she heard a gasp from her friend and the tell tale splash of liquid on skin. Holy shit. Turning to face her friend she gasped and began profusely apologising. "Ohmigosh, Bren, I'm soo sorry!!"

Brennan smiled at Angela sympathetically, jumping up from the couch and running into the bathroom before grabbing a cloth and wetting it under the sink. "It's fine Angela, really. It'll come out." Brennan explained, dabbing at the material and frowning as it only seemed to make the stain worse. Running quickly from the bathroom she turned to Angela and smiled again, noticing the worried look on her friend's face.

"It's fine Ange. No big deal." Before Angela could reply she ran into her bedroom and pulled off her top before changing into a black tank top, walking out of her room with the white one and frowning instantly at the look on her artist friend's face.

"Ange, why are you staring at me?"

"You seem… flushed. You okay, Bren?" Ange asked, noticing her friend's pink cheeks and deep breathing. "You cold?" she asked, motioning to Bren's strained nipples with a grin. She reddened immediately and felt shame at the heat building between her legs. Holy shit. Maybe she should just leave now. Maybe this was a bad idea. But Angela Montenegro was never one to back down from a challenge. Particularly a fun and exciting challenge.

Brennan bit her lip tightly, wondering how she had picked up on her arousal so quickly. Then again this was Angela Montenegro they were talking about. The flush on her cheeks grew slightly as she felt embarrassed.

"I'm fine Angela, it's actually quite warm in here. Maybe we should go watch the movie huh?" she questioned, trying to step around her overly excitable friend before she started to make assumptions.

Ange's lip quivered in anticipation and she practically galloped over to the couch, plonking herself down, the nagging guilt feeling at the pit of her stomach not wanting to leave her alone. She smiled through it and pressed play, smiling at Bren as she sat down across from her. Ooh… this guy was so hot. She tried to keep back the drool as she ogled the sex-tastic piece of man candy on the screen.

Brennan sat on the opposite side of Angela and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes focusing instantly on the movie at hand. As the movie started she frowned, finding herself easily confused by the concept of this movie. Her eyes slowly darted to her friend and she bit her lip lightly, hoping Angela wouldn't bring it up again.

"So what is this movie about anyway Ange?"

"You don't know what one of your own movies is about?" Ange replied looking at her in disgrace. "And I'm not sure what this one's about, but I could just sit here and ogle this guy all day…" she added, sitting back on the couch and resting her chin on her palm, her pinky making it's way into her mouth, trying to control the drool she was sure would come.

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend, typical Angela. Her brow rose as she noticed her friend bite down on her pinky in a strange manner.

"Angela are you alright?" she questioned before sitting up slightly from the couch and grabbing her glass of wine, a small gasp leaving her lips as her foot pressed hard into her crotch feeling suddenly aroused but bit her lip before silencing herself by taking a sip of wine.

Angela sighed and pulled her now slobbery pinky from her mouth, wiping it on her pyjama shorts. She looked to her friend, her eyes wide, and grinned. "Nothing, Bren. I just really like this guy . He's sexy, don't you think?" Ange told her, grinning wider as she heard the very erotic sounding sigh that left her friend's lips.

"I guess he is quite 'sexy'. " She replied, taking another sip of her wine and noticing as Angela's grin suddenly grew in size and tried to not make her eyes widen. Resting back into the couch she sighed. "Ange what's so funny all of a sudden? You're obviously grinning at something amusing." Brennan exclaimed, trying to keep her cool and not give anything away. Carefully this time she sat up and placed her wine back on the table, almost gasping again as her foot brushed her crotch once more but instead she flinched slightly her breaths heavy for a moment before lying back into the couch waiting for a reply from her excitable friend.

Angela continued to grin, trying not to burst out laughing as she replied. "Oh, no, nothing, Bren. This movie is good though, don't you think?" she tried to change the subject, indicating to the TV with the hand still holding her wine glass, getting more and more turned on by the minute. "Ooh, look they're going dancing!" she exclaimed.

Brennan sighed, shaking her head at her friend Angela who would probably never tell her what she was grinning at. "I guess it's an alright movie…." She replied, suddenly turning her attention back to the movie. Her body shifted in her seat, the light from the suddenly giving Angela a view of Brennan's nipples through the thin fabric before she settled back in her seat properly, crossing her arms casually across her chest. Unfortunately it pushed up her breasts more but Brennan was completely oblivious to her friend staring at her. "Mm, they have very impressive dancing skills but I doubt they would be this good at dancing in a real life situation." The anthropologist explained, rambling on about the flaws of the movie.

Ange made a hmm sound in agreement, but kept her eyes glued on the screen. Oh this was hot. The couple on the screen were tangoing and pressing body against body. Then. Oh. Holy shit. Yes puh-lease. The hot guy, the actor who's name Angela had yet to learn, had his shirt pulled off by the sexy Latina. Oh yes please. Very sexy. Angela would tap that. She felt the drool literally dribbling from her mouth and moaned, taking her pinky into her mouth once more. Yum.

Her eyes flicked over to Angela again and she let out a sigh, her friend was indulged in the movie by this point biting on her pinky in an attempt to stop the drool from rolling down her cheek. A simple roll of the eyes and Brennan focussed back on the movie. "Ange, you're drooling." Brennan stated casually, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Yes, I know, Bren. Don't tell me SOME R-Rated thoughts are running through your head right now," Ange said after wiping the drool from her chin and side of her mouth. She noticed Brennan shifting in her seat and only one thought occurred to her mind. She was hot for it. This thought could have been influenced by the hot guy on screen. But still… that was hot.

"No, actually they aren't Angela." Brennan lied, trying to keep her cool and her body shifted again in her seat. Was it hot in here or was it just her? She turned to face her friend and smiled slightly. "Ange do you want me to turn on the air conditioner or something?" she questioned, hugging her legs to her chest in an attempt to not on relieve the throbbing between her thighs but to also to stop herself from squirming.

"No, no, Bren, I like it hot," Angela said, a seductive tone taking over her voice. She avoided eye contact with her friend, keeping them trained on the screen, at the man and the woman giggling on their date. She could feel the blood pooling in her core, and this was only getting her more and more turned on. So far, this night had been better than she'd anticipated.

Brennan shifted in her position slightly, biting her lip at Angela's very arousing reply and she ignored the continuous moisture pooling to her lower regions. Her eyes darted towards Angela then back to the movie on the screen, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible with her friend.

"Do you want another drink Ange?" Brennan questioned her friend, voice slightly shaky.

"A drink of Temperance, that's what I'd like," Angela replied, sliding closer to her friend on the couch, pressing against her. She knew she was intimidating the anthropologist, but knew she loved it. She could feel he arousal flowing, and knew she wouldn't last long, just from the visual and auditory stimulation.

Brennan froze instantly as she heard her friend's statement, arousal flowing through every part of her body. Her eyes flickered to meet Angela's which were full of lust, not to mention also arousal. "Ange, I don't know what you mean…" Brennan replied, suddenly confused let alone aroused at the same time and frowned.

Angela's heart pumped in her body. She was so aroused, it was not funny. Not only the hot guy on the screen, but also her best friend sitting next to her whom she was starting to look at in a whole different way. She licked her lips and looked over at her, taking her hand and trailing it up her best friend's thigh, making her moan and Angela grinned wider.

Brennan couldn't help but moan at the feel of her friend's hand slowly running up her thigh, taking in the way she licked her lips and knew Angela was going to pounce, already noticing the grin of satisfaction across the artist's face. She wasn't sure whether to feel aroused or scared at her friend's antics and bit down on her bottom lip lightly, almost innocently and seductively at the same time.

"Ange…." Brennan tried to form a sentence together but failed as the hand slowly crept up her thigh, touch cobweb light.

"Do you like that, Bren, sweetie? Hmm?" Ange prompted, trailing her hand further, feeling the heat from her best friend's core radiating through the thin material of he shorts. She swept her hand close to the radiating heat, then moved it away, trailing it down the other leg, hearing the groan of discontentment from the anthropologist. "Let me know what you're feeling, sweetie. If you want me to stop I can…. Just let me know…" Ange trailed off, tracing circles on Temperance's thigh.

"It's nice Ange…." Brennan replied, her voice slightly shaky but radiating arousal the whole time. Her body squirmed at the feel of her fingers brushing along her thigh and across her shorts which were probably drenched by this point but she didn't care. "This feels…" Brennan started, biting down on her lip harder to choose her words carefully. "It feels really good Ange…"

"It feels good for me too, sweetie. So good. You're so hot for it, aren't you?" she taunted, continuing the trail down her best friend's leg, tracing more circles on the inside of her foot, making Temperance arch towards her touch. "You know, I'm so hot for it too. I've been fantasising about this for such a long time, I have to admit. You're so sexy, Bren," Ange revealed, continuing her motions.

Brennan grinned slightly at her friend, deciding to play along with her game. "Mm, yes I'm hot for it too Ange." She replied, licking her lips slightly a blush creeping along her cheeks. Her eyes widened in an innocent gesture, faking mock surprise at her friend's statement. "You have Ange? Are you willing to share?" The anthropologist questioned, leaning in closer and snaking her hand up one of Angela's thighs before abruptly removing it again.

"There are so many times, Bren. So many. I swear, if I have a dollar for every nice, hot, sexy, smutty, fantasy, I've had with me and you, I would be a very rich rich woman," Angela revealed, moaning from the loss of her friend's hand movement. She'd gotten so close to touching her in that one place she wanted, no, needed so badly to be touched, then whipped her and away. She was getting aggravated. Very annoyed. One thing was for sure. She was going to get revenge.

Brennan let out a small moan and smiled at her friend, slowly running her hand up her thigh letting it brush over the place she really needed it before running back down again. She repeated the process enjoying the moans that left Angela's lips. "Mm.. so Ange if you had to choose, what would be your most favourite or most reoccurring one?" she questioned teasingly.

"Hmm… well, like I said, there are quite a few. But my personal favourite? In the shower. Nice and sudsy, wet in more ways than one. I'd take you against the wall, pressing you against the cold tiles, but I'd warm you up with the heat radiating from our bodies. Then, I'd go down on you licking you out until you come all over my face and my fingers. I'd lick it all up, though. The juice of Temperance, my favourite beverage," Ange explained in explicit detail, getting both of them hotter and hotter by the second.

Slowly her hand snaked its way up Angela's thigh and to the partially soaked crotch of her friend's shorts, pressing hard against the fabric like it was a reward for the mental images she had been presented with. Enjoying the moan that left her own lips and Angela's, her hand retreated slowly back the opposite way. "Oh Ange that is so hot…." She whispered, her breaths coming out in short pants.

"No, no. _You_ are so hot, sweetie. Me and you, we're so- ah… hot… together," she said, the hand pressing into her core making her hotter, and she let out a moan in delight, letting out a shudder, and she knew she was close. So close. Her hands shook and she took hold of her friend's upper arms, making her way around the front to Temperance's breasts, and rubbing through the material, even through the tank shirt and the bra underneath, Angela could still feel the sure press of her friend's pebbled nipples. So hard and ripe and begging for attention. She was more than happy to oblige. She slipped her hands under the thin material and under the padding of the bra, her forefingers and thumbs easily finding the ripened buds and twisting slightly, squeezing them firmly and eliciting a moan from the other occupant of the couch, much to Angela's delight.

Brennan's head lulled back in abandon and her eyes closed as Angela made contact with her aching breasts. "Mm… w-we so are…" she replied, her sentence finishing on a loud moan. Her hands snaked down to brush along the hem of Angela's pyjama pants and slowly snaked their way down, pushing down on the crotch once more, smirking at how wet her friend was. "Is that nice Ange?" she taunted, pressing down once again at the moan of approval leaving her friend's lips. "Mm… does this make you nice and wet? Pressing my hand against you just like this?" she punctuated the sentence by pushing down harder.

"Yes, it does; very wet, but not enough to make me come, sweetie. I want your fingers on my core before I do that," Ange replies, her grin becoming mischievous. She removed her hands from Brennan's aching breasts, and pulled the anthropologist's shirt off before unclasping the bra and letting it drop to the floor, exposing her best friend's full, plump and ready breasts. Temperance's nipples were pearled in anticipation and Angela hungrily attached her lips to one of them, sucking eagerly, savouring the taste, not knowing if this was a one time thing or not. Shit, she really hoped it wasn't. This was so hot, so sexy, was getting her more aroused than ever. She hoped that it never ended.

A loud moan erupted from Brennan's lips, her body arching into Angela's mouth instantly. Her body writhed with Angela's actions and Brennan smiled, slowly trailing her hands up her friend's shirt and unclasping her bra from the back before rubbing and twisting her artist friend's pert nipples.

"You need… ah, attention too Ange, I want to… see your a-ah… beautiful… breasts please Ange…." Brennan moaned.

"I can arrange that," replied Angela breathily, pushing away from her friend and pulling off her tank shirt, successfully pulling her bra with it. She grinned and had to contain a laugh at her friend's shocked expression. She had to hand it to her, she didn't think Temperance would be this out there. She arched up for her friend's attention, and moved her hand down to stroke Bren's side, fingering the waistband of her shorts. The smell of sex and arousal filled the room and only got her more excited, she could feel her juices pooling at her slit, threatening to trail down her thighs.

Brennan shifted slightly as Angela fingered the waist band of her shorts and let out a small moan. Slowly she shifted her head forward to attach her lips to the right nipple, swirling her tongue around it and smiling as Angela let out a throaty moan, her hand made its way down to Angela's shorts, moving past the waist band and down her soaked friend's panties. Sliding a finger into her wet heat and grinned wider at her friend's loud moan. Removing her lips from Angela's nipple she grinned up at her friend. "Are you enjoying this Ange?"

"I so am, Bren," Angela moaned, shuddering as her friend's slender finger slid into her wet folds. She was so hot for it. She moaned as Brennan continued her movements, her nipple and heat in stimulation overdrive. She felt her juices begin to flow, and knew she was so ready, and was going to let lose at any seconds. If Bren kept it up, which she so hoped she did.

Brennan could feel the tell-tale signs that Angela was close and smiled against her friend's nipple, suddenly thrusting another finger into her friend and quickening her movements enjoying the way her friend's body writhed against her own. She moved her head from her nipple and whispered into Angela's ear, her hot breath on Angela's ear. "Come on Ange, just let go. Come for me."

Angela moaned loudly and shuddered violently. Her walls clenched around her friend's finger and she came with a squeal. "Temperaa-a-anncee!!" she cried, her juiced spilling over the fingers still pumping in and out of her core. Her insides bubbled in utter excitement and she kept coming and coming, her friends fingers filling with her hot, sticky juices. She grinned at her best friend as she came down from her high, slumping over Temperance, her breathing heavy and her body exhausted. But not for long. She recouped and sat up, pressing Temperance's lips against hers, and pushing her backwards on the couch. "Time for you to let go, sweetie," Ange told her, kissing down the anthropologist's chest.

Brennan grinned as she heard Angela scream her name as she came, her own arousal growing as she did so. Removing her fingers from Ange's wet heat and sucking them into her mouth, before bringing them out on a loud pop. "Mmm, you taste fantastic Ange." Brennan explained, feeling her thighs grow stickier as Angela layed her backwards on the couch. A moan left her lips as Angela kissed lightly down her chest. "Yeah Ange…" she whispered breathlessly, eyes already glazing over.

Angela trailed her kisses down her best friend, stopping to kiss each nipple on the way, licking down the valley between the scientist's luscious breasts, down her flat stomach, to the waistband of her short shorts. She peeled off the soaked garment and carelessly strewed it on the floor, focusing on the even more soaked lace material of Temperance's panties. Slowly, almost torturingly slow, working the fabric down her legs, Angela slid a finger into her best friends almost dripping core, eliciting a moan from her, and adding another digit to the mix.

Brennan moaned throatily, her eyes closing suddenly shut and her hips writhed in time to the way Angela's fingers pumped inside of her. She bit down on her lip, another moan leaving her lips.

"A-Ahh… that's… o-ooh… great Ange…" Brennan exclaimed, eyes opening to gaze into Angela's brown ones.

Angela locked eyes with her best friend and continued pushing her fingers in and out, feeling the wetness between Temperance's folds. She ran her thumb up to stroke Brennan's clit, making both of them moan, Brennan presumably from what Angela was doing and Angela from the sensations Tempe's body was giving her. Angela was more turned on than ever, and that was saying something. Daringly, she attached her lips to one of Brennan's aching nipples, sucking for a bit, and swirling his tongue around the aching bud, before moving to the other, hoping to put Brennan over the edge.

A loud gasp left Brennan's lips as Angela attached her self to her breast and her hips moved faster another loud moan eliciting from the anthropologist. All the sensations were slowly building up, breaths leaving her in quick pants. "Oh God… Ange… so close… so..."

"Yeah, baby," Ange moaned, moving her lips from Bren's breast to where Ange's fingers were busily pleasing Bren's core. She sucked in Brennan's clit, and ran her tongue all over it, knowing by the feeling on her tongue that her friend was close. She moaned, sending vibrations through Brennan's core.

The arousal began to bubble up in Brennan and before she knew it her walls clenched tightly, a scream leaving her lips as she came into her friend's mouth. "A-Annng-gelllaa…." Brennan screeched, breathing heavily as she slowly came down from her high, body slumped against the couch and her eyes flickered to her friend who was still busy licking her continuously spilling juices. "O-Oh God…."

"That was so hot, Bren" Angela told Temperance, holding her as she came down from her high, pulling her best friend against her on the couch, kissing her on the temple. "So good," she mumbled, running her hand up and down Temperance's bare skin, along the curve of her hip, and the rounding of her delicious breasts, reaching around and stroking her nipple, enjoying the intimacy of the situation.

Brennan arched slightly into the feel of her friend stroking her perky nipple, a small sigh of bliss left her lips and her body pressed back into Angela's a smile crossing her face. "Ange, that was… hot and fantastic…" she whispered in awe to her friend, a sleepy smile spread across her face.

Ange pressed another kiss to Temperance's forehead, and continued running her hand over Brennan's body. "Maybe we should have girls night in more often," Angela suggested with a grin, raping the blanket from the back of the couch over the pair and beginning to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**END**


	2. Girls Night Out

Angela excitedly slammed the car into park outside of the busy club, jumping up and down in her seat. Grinning at her best friend sitting next to her, she opened her door and hopped out of the car, collecting her purse from the back seat, her heels clicking to meet the anthropologist on the other side of the car, clicking it locked before following Temperance to the line at the front door of Ange's favourite night club. Smiling broadly, she skipped up to the burly, muscled man at the door with tats all up his arms. The man's stern expression brightened and he held his arms open for the artist. "Rob!" Ange exclaimed, her voice muffled by the man's shoulder. She held amicable conversation with her long time friend for a bit, before nodding to the door and motioning for her friend to follow her in, the burly man smiling at them as he unclicked the velvet rope and let them in.

Temperance smiled as she followed her friend to the front door of the night club, adjusting her extremely short and tight navy blue strapless dress. Struggling to follow her friend in the high heels she was wearing. A smile crossed Brennan's face as Angela greeted the bouncer and she followed her friend inside, eyes widening at the dark room with lights flashing everywhere, bodies dancing on the dance floor close together and a bar at the far end of the night club. She had been reluctant to come out with Angela tonight, still unsure of the night club scene but had decided to go along before she was nagged to death. "Should we get some drinks?" she asked her friend, trying to talk over the loud beat of the music.

"Sure!" Ange shouted over the band, taking her friend's hand and heading her over to the brightly lit bar where she spotted one of her favourite people. "Matt!" she squealed. "Angie!" the man squealed back, his voice sounding oddly similar to Carson Kressley. He was obviously gay. Angela leaned over the bar, giving the man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you to this side of town, honeycheeks?" Matt asked when they pulled back, slapping a tea towel on Ange's shoulder. "Oh! I'm here with a friend. Matt, this is my best friend, Temperance Brennan. Bren, this is Mattyboy, sassy gay friend extraordinaire," Angela introduced, watching as Matt gave Brennan a little finger-wave and a smile. "Grenna in tonight, Matt?" Ange asked. "Yeah! Grenna, girl, come 'ere!" Matt called behind him. Seconds later, an African-American woman emerged from the door behind Matt and squealed, making Angela grin broader. The two women hugged and Ange made introductions once more. "Grenna Stallberger, Temperance Brennan," she said, pointing accordingly. "Mkay. We'll get two Long Island Ice Teas and be out of your hair," Ange ordered, taking a seat at the bar, leaning over it, grinning at her friends. "Nonsense! You'll say goodbye before you leave, missy." Grenna ordered. "I love your outfit! Stylish, Hun!" Matt complimented, while Grenna went to fetch the drinks.

Brennan smiled as she sat down at the bar, typical that Angela would just have to know EVERYONE at this bar. No surprises there. Brennan fiddled with her clutch, placing it on the bench carefully and smiling at Angela. "This place is nice." was all she could possibly say, still in awe about the bar. As their drinks finally came Brennan took hers and thanked the bartender, brushing her clutch as she stood up and swore lightly as it hit the floor. Contents scattering across the floor and she placed her drink on the bar, bending down to pick all her things up.

Angela gasped and abandoned her drink, helping her friend furrow around under the small, cramped table, gathering her belongings. She noticed a tube of lipstick, and piled the stuff back into Brennan's purse except for the lippy. "Bren, do you mind if I use this? I forgot mine," Ange asked, trying to loosen the lid, when her hand slipped and the tube began to vibrate in her hand. Holy shit. "BREN?" Ange questioned, the tube still vibrating as she held it out on her outstretched palm towards her friend in shock.

Brennan quickly snatched it away and shoved it back in her purse, trying to hide her slight blush. She quickly stood up and grabbed her drink. "It's nothing Ange, I have every right to own a vibrator." she replied. "Come on let's find somewhere to sit." Brennan made her way towards a table, finding an empty one in the corner and sat down carefully, opposite her friend and resting her clutch purse on the table.

Angela's mouth stayed agape as she followed her friend, and she willed herself not to drop her drink. "Yes, Bren. But to carry it around with you? Like, oh no, traffic jam, time to use my vibrator?" Ange replied sarcastically, trying to ignore the wetness pooling at her core.

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend's explanation and took a sip of her drink before fiddling slightly with her clutch. "Angela, you know it's not like that. I thought it might carry a purpose tonight so I brought it along with me," she explained, suddenly noticing how her friend was slowly becoming aroused and held back a grin and she took another sip.

Angela crossed one leg over the other, squeezing her thighs together, her arousal making her belly bubble. She took her drink in a shaky hand and skulled half of it, fiddling with the napkin on her table, trying to ignore the pounding between her legs. This was meant to be a simple night out with her best friend, getting out of the lab, and a bit of dancing. She wasn't expecting this. Hell no. But it felt so good.

Brennan noticed her friend shifting uncomfortably and frowned, either she was not enjoying herself or she was aroused and it was most likely the latter of the two. She shifted forward in her seat to take another sip of her drink. "Ange are you alright?" Brennan questioned.

Angela cleared her throat and took another sip of her drink. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ange assured. She kicked off one of her shoes and sat properly, setting her feet on the floor, her height making it easy. She lifted her pantyhose-clad foot, and run it along Brennan's smooth, bare legs, making Brennan moan.

Brennan couldn't help but moan as her friend slowly ran a foot up her leg and she took another quick sip of her drink to silence herself. Moisture pooling to her lower regions instantly, the feel of Angela's foot running up her leg and knowing that her friend was aroused was enough to make her arousal finally kick in.

Angela continued her foot's motions on Bren's leg. From just her friend's expression and the subtle way she was acting, Ange knew she was aroused. So was Angela. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs, and her nipples were straining against the tight material of her short red cocktail dress. She began to trace circles on Brennan's thigh, slowly inching closer and closer, but not reaching the spot she knew Brennan wanted her most.

Brennan took another sip of her drink to stifle another moan, almost choking on it when Angela's foot trailed higher but not high enough. Her eyes met Angela's for a second and within that glance she knew what she was up to almost instantly. Placing her drink down on the table she let out a slight moan, shifting in her seat uncomfortably because of her sudden arousal, nipples straining against her dress and just begging for a touch or even a pinch. Brennan shot Angela another look, and frowned slightly, deciding to take another sip of her drink. A sly smile crossed Brennan's face as her tongue snaked out to touch the straw and swirl around it before taking a sip and letting out a loud "Ahh." noise as she released it.

Angela felt the fluid collect in her panties. She was so turned on, she was sure Matt could see her nipples straining from the bar. She stared at her friend in awe. She didn't know Temperance Brennan could be so out there. But she loved this. She tapped her fingers on the table and took another sip of her drink, her foot slipping slightly into the hem of Temperance's dress. She grinned at how flushed the anthropologist was. Oh she loved this so much. She placed her glass back on the table, being careful not to drop it with her hands which were shaky with arousal. She took a hold of Temperance's little clutch purse, picking it up and toying with it in her hands, keeping her eyes locked with Brennan the whole time. "You want this back, sweetie?" She teased, holding up the purse away from her. "You're gonna have to beg for it."

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend's childish antics. "Ange, give it back. Now." she hissed, leaning forward to try and grab it from across the table, causing Angela's foot to run further up her thigh and she let out a loud gasp at the feel or it, her face already flushed. "Angela, give it back. I'm not going to beg for you. You c-can't make me." she replied, not feeling as confident as she actually sounded. Hoping her friend wouldn't tease her or make a big scene, especially with her vibrator.

Angela ran her foot higher and higher, her material-clad foot coming in contact with the hem of Brennan's panties. She grinned as her brain conjured up another wild plan. She was glad the club was full tonight, and that nobody could see or was taking any notice in what she was doing. "Oh, you want your purse back? Okay." Angela grinned even wider, unzipping the zip on the clutch and pulling out the 'lipstick'. She grinned evilly as she locked eyes with her friend once more, zipping the zip back and sliding the clutch across the small table.

A low moan left Brennan's lips and she closed her eyes for a second, pushing her body closer on Angela's foot to try and relieve more tension on her soaked panties another moan leaving her lips and she took the clutch back quickly, frowning as her friend still held the vibrator in her hand. Brennan held out her hand. "Angela." she hissed.

Angela grinned. "You're going to have to beg, sweetie," Angela reminded her, tossing the lipstick in her hands, a threatening look on her face, and an evil glint in her eye. She ran her big toe around the hem of Brennan's panties, feeling the radiating heat. She was loving this. They both were. She drew circles on Brennan's skin above her hip bone under the lacy material.

A small gasp left Brennan's lips as Angela ran her toe along the hem of her panties and it soon turned into a low moan. Oh God she was enjoying this, it felt so good but she needed to get her lipstick back before Angela did anything else. Her body leant over the table in another attempt to grab it off her, toe pressing harder into her panties and making her groan again. "Very well Angela... how would you like me to beg?" she questioned.

"In your own special way, Brennan. When you're screaming my name is my favourite, though," Ange replied, spinning the thin tube in her fingers, trying so hard not to accidentally flip the switch like she did earlier.

Brennan blushed slightly, nipples straining even more through the thin material of her dress, panties growing more soaked by the second at Angela's comment. She shifted slightly in her chair, gasping as her thighs rubbed together. Oh God, had Angela just heard that? "Please Angela, give me back the lipstick. You know I'm.. quite aroused right now Angela..." she teased, biting her lip lightly.

"I know you are, Bren," Angela replied, slipping her foot closer to Brennan's dripping core. She could feel the heat radiating onto her pantyhose, and ran her big toe over Brennan's clit, making her moan. "Not good enough, You really need to beg," Ange told her.

Brennan found herself moaning louder, trying to push herself harder onto Angela's toe to release more tension. "Mm... A-Ange, please... give me back my vibrator. I need it... badly... please Angela..." she replied, voice coming out as a long moan and she took another sip of her drink. "A-Ange, I need this..." she explained body writing slightly in her seat.

Ange withdrew her toe a bit, making her friend squirm. Oh, she was enjoying teasing her a bit too much. She both loved this, and she was sure Temperance did too. Ange calmly took another sip of her drink. "If you want it, you'll have to learn how to obey instructions and follow me," Ange told her, withdrawing her foot completely, slipping it back into her heel, and picked up her bag, slipping the vibrator inside and clicking off to the bathrooms, leaving Temperance still squirming back on her seat.

Brennan quickly fiddled with the creases in her dress, smoothing them out before downing the rest of her drink, eyes following Angela as she finally exited towards the female toilets. Soon after Brennan got off the stool and took a deep breath, walking towards the toilets and pushing the door open, noticing Angela standing near the corner with a mischievous smile and arms crossed across her chest. Oh what had she gotten herself into?

Angela grinned at her best friend evilly. This was going to be so much fun. When Temperance neared her, Angela stood firm, walking towards her, glad they were in a secluded area. She took Temperance by the arms and pushed her against the brick wall, hungrily attaching her lips to Brennan's. She snaked her knee up to Tempe's crotch, rubbing at her core. "You want it, Bren? You have to beg," Angela told her once again, her voice taking on a whole new tone; one she'd never heard come out of her mouth before.

Brennan couldn't believe it when Angela had pressed her up against the wall so suddenly and moaned as her friend rubbed her knee against her crotch, making Brennan writhe slightly, trying to rub herself against Angela's knee to relieve some of the tension, but there was no hope of that, she had her pinned. "Angela please give me it back. You don't know how aroused or even soaking wet I am," she gulped before saying the next sentence, "Whenever I use that vibrator I think of when we had that sleepover and I come so hard each time... I'm under your control now Angela... I'll do anything to get it back."

"Oh really? Anything, sweetie? What kind of anything? Do you have any suggestions?" Angela prompted, rubbing her knee against Brennan in the most delicious way, making Brennan moan. She could feel her nipples straining against her dress even harder and could feel her heat radiating. The bubbly feeling in her stomach just wouldn't go away and she was more aroused than she had been with any other man. This was so hot, but Angela was intent on dragging it out. She was going to make her beg.

Brennan let out a throaty moan as Angela rubbed her knee against her crotch. This was pure torture, not only did she need release but she had to beg for it too? "O-oh God Angela... I'll do anything you want me to do, I'll pleasure you. Just please!" Brennan replied, her voice frantic and desperate.

Angela slid her hands down Brennan's sides then down to her crotch, tracing her friend's slit through the soaked material of Temperance's panties. She loved this so much. "Tell me how you would pleasure me Temperance." she demanded, retracting her finger from her friend's slick folds.

Brennan let out a small moan, her head falling back and her eyes closed instantly. "I would do so many things to you Ange. I would lavish your perfect breasts and their beautiful pink peaks, I would continuously plunge my fingers into your soaking wet core until you scream my name and come so hard on my fingers. I bet you would taste... fantastic..." Brennan finished her sentence on a loud moan.

Angela moaned loudly, her voice echoing in the wide expanse of the back room of the club. She hungrily attached her lips to her friend's and lapped her up, feeling the arousal flooding on her knee and in her own panties. "Would you like me to use this on you, Brennan?" Angela asked, managing to hold up the vibrator between her fingers.

Brennan's lips finally separated with Angela's and a moan left her lips, a small smile crossing her face. "Y-Yes Ange..." was all she was able to mustered, rubbing herself against Angela's knee to relieve some more tension. "Y-Yes please Angela... I need... it.. I need you..." she whispered back, tongue darting out to wet her dry lips.

Angela couldn't stand it. Temperance's begging sent her over the edge and she gave in. Dropping her purse at Brennan's feet, she raised her knee higher and higher and captured her best friend's lips in hers, her tongue gaining entry. She flipped the thin tube in her fingers and carefully positioned it at the lace barrier. Teasing, she just held it there, not doing anything until she heard Temperance whimper, at which she turned on the toy full bore.

Brennan let out a loud squeal as the vibrator queen turned on which turned into a long moan. "A-Anngeelaa..."

"You like that? Yeah? Tell me how you feel, Temperance," Angela groaned in her friends ear, one hand controlling the vibrator on the rim of the lace material covering her friend's womanhood, while the other hand began to massage her breast.

"Oh God Ange...." Brennan groaned, arching into friend's touches and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "I-I love... it Ange. Feels so fucking fantastic... I want to feel... your... fingers on me... On my skin.. Ange please. I've only felt them in my wildest dreams..." The anthropologist begged, eyes meeting Angela's.

"Yeah, you like that baby? Hmm? Wildest dreams, ey? Maybe, just maybe, I can help you live out all your fantasies," Angela whispered in her ear, and pressed herself against her friend, pushing the lace of the panties away and shoving half of the vibrating tube into her friend's saturated core.

A scream of pure pleasure left Brennan's lips as the vibrator entered her halfway, the vibrating sensations filling her and a guttural moan left her lips, one that had never been heard from the likes of Temperance Brennan's lips before. Her eyes met Angela's and her chest was heavy by this point, breaths coming out in heavy pants. "Yes... A-Angelllaa... Touch me... please..." she moaned, body arching forward towards the vibrations. "T-This is better than I ever imagined..."

"Oh, trust me, Temperance. It can only get better," Angela whispered in her ear once again, pushing the vibrator into her friend to the halt, the bottom of her palm brushing against Temperance's throbbing clit, making her even hotter to think that her friend was so wet just from Angela's tiny ministrations. Angela felt her juices pooling even quicker between her thighs, and she groaned in delight, her lips finding her friend's again, before she trailed a line of kisses down Temperance's chest and her tongue flicked out to lick Brennan's breasts even around the confines of her dress.

Brennan let out a small moan at the sound of her friend's husky tone and a slight squeal as the vibrator filled her up to the hilt, her body writhing at the feeling. She knew she was close, too close. Brennan's moans rose an octave as Angela's palm brushed against her clit, hips bucking forward instantly. "A-Ahhh....." she tried to speak but her mind suddenly turned blank as her artist friend licked her breasts.

Angela used her teeth to pull down the lacy material of her friend's dress and she greedily attached her lips to a throbbing bud, using her hand to massage the other one. She bit on the nub gently, and swirled her tongue around it, before moving to the other and repeating the process. Right now Angela was thankful that her friend had the sense not to wear a bra today. That would have been difficult. Angela was so turned on, she found it hard to function, but she held on for her friend. This was so hot. She never wanted the night to end.

Brennan let out a slightly strangled scream as Angela attached her lips to her eyes closing instantly as she tried to compartmentalize and figure out where her friend was on her body. Involuntarily, her body arched into Angela's touches, breathing growing heavy and more moisture pooling to her core and soaking over the toy which was plunged into her slick folds. "A-Ange..." Brennan started, trying to grab her friend's attention. "I-I'm going to... Going to- Ohh... A-ANGE..." her sentence broke off as she squealed her friend's name, walls clenching over the toy and her juices spilling onto. It took all of her strength to keep herself up against the bathroom wall.

Angela kept one hand massaging Brennan's clit as she shuddered from her high, and felt her own juices spilling down her thighs, as her best friend's come coated her fingers. Her other hand supported her friend as she clenched around her fingers and rolled her eyes in the ecstasy of her orgasm. Angela attached her lips to her friends to muffle the moans, letting the cool air hit her friend's still hardened nubs, still wet with Angela's saliva. She felt her legs begin to turn to jelly at the intensity of the kiss, and she shook on her heels.

Temperance smiled as she felt her friend shaking from her own orgasm, removing her lips from Angela's and slowly sinking down onto her knees and bunching up the red cocktail dress. Inching her tongue out achingly slowly and licking up the trail of come that was running down Angela's thigh and a small sigh left Brennan's lips. She moved to the other leg, licking up the other trail this time until reaching her folds and darting a tongue in harshly smirking at the way Angela's hips bucked into her mouth. Brennan's mouth moved up and sucked on her friend's clit, feeling another shudder erupt from her artist friend. "Just beautiful..."

Angela shuddered and felt her juices leaving her core and being eagerly licked up by her friend. It spilled more and more, faster and faster until she was coming into Temperance's mouth full bore, just from what her friend was doing to her. She pressed her hands against the cold tiles of the wall in ecstasy, her orgasm making her moan loudly and let out a loud squeal. Her breathing was heavy and her agitated, wanting-to-be-let-out-of-their-confines breasts were heaving in her much-too-tight dress. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her and instantly reddened before spinning her head around. "What seems to be the problem in here?" "MATT?" Ange, jumping up and trying to straighten herself up."ANGE? What the fuck? You big slut! Good for you!" Matt squealed. "But this is a public place, woman, get a room!" he told her, closing the door behind him and leaving them to get decent.

Brennan looked up slightly in surprise of being interrupted, licking her friend's juice from around her lips and staring up at Angela's gay friend, smiling when he finally left. It was time to finish what she started. Temperance's head moved further up until she plunged her tongue deeply into her friend's folds, fingers running up her leg to suddenly squeeze on her clit. She couldn't help but want more, to be drunk on the artist's taste that's all she really wanted. Then they could leave and do whatever they wanted in private.


	3. Girls On The Platform

**A/N:** As you can see we've decided to make this story into more chapters because we can't get enough of Brennan/Angela or as we like to call it Angelan. Hope you all enjoy. There's going to be plenty more chapters in the making since we have so many ideas. Thanks for such an awesome review on the chapters and if you like what you see all you need to do is click that review button!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Brennan smiled to herself as she sat at her office desk, she had planned this idea for a while now and now it was time to start it. After the two little escapades with Angela which had been through the course of one week, Angela had gained dominance over her and now it was time for her to claim what was rightfully hers. It was safe to say that Angela and Brennan were more than friends by now. Picking up a piece of paper she scribbled down a note to her friend. "Dear Ange, please meet me on the platform once everyone is gone. Bring your lab coat. I want to test an experiment. Temperance" a small smile crossed her face and she knew Angela would know it was something urgent, she never signed letters with her full first name usually just as Brennan. Jumping up she rushed into the artist's office, glad that she wasn't in there and leaving it on the desk where she could find it before making her way back to her own office, smiling the whole time. Angela wouldn't know what was going to hit her.

Angela entered her office after bidding everyone on the platform a good night. She ought to be leaving herself awful soon, it was getting late, but she wanted to see if her friend wanted to do anything. She slumped down on the seat behind her desk, and pondered what to ask Brennan as she looked up at the ceiling. Then, she noticed the scrawled note placed in the middle of her desk "Dear Ange, please meet me on the platform once everyone was gone. Bring your lab coat. I want to test an experiment. Temperance" Angela sighed. Brennan. Always the squint, working late even though their current case was closed. She sighed and hoisted herself out of her chair, pulling her lab coat along with her and chucking it on as she clicked to the platform. After all, who was she to deny her friend help in a little scientific inquiry?

Brennan smiled as she noticed her friend walking up to the platform. It was time to play. As her friend finally made it onto the platform she guided her over to a spare metal table. "Alright Ange, please lean over this table with your back to me and I'll get started," Brennan explained professionally.

Angela looked at her friend with furrowed eyebrows and a confused look on her face. "Why? Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked, her voice coming out shaky, her nerves building. She was worried. Brennan in that tone was never a good thing. She stood back, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at her friend pointedly and tapping her heel, before giving in to Temperance's innocent smile and clicking over to the table, leaning over it as instructed, pressing her breasts against the cold metal and grimacing, not knowing what her friend was doing behind her.

Brennan smiled as her friend obeyed to her will so easily and slowly she moved behind her friend, leaning over her and pressing her body flush against her artist friend's ass. Her hot breath was raining down on Angela's ear and a smirk crossed her face. Oh it was on now, Temperance's down slowly running slowly up and down Angela's side and fiddling with the top button of her lab coat. "Well Angela if you really want to know what this experiment is about," she explained, kissing lightly along her neck before continuing, "I'm testing your psychological response to my touches and seeing how your body reacts and wether your arousal heightens in the process, sweetie," she told her friend, purring the last bit of her sentence.

Angela shuddered and her nipples tightened against the cool metal and goose bumps started to form all over her body. Her hair draped over the table. She shuddered and knew her friend was grinning behind her. This was just what Temperance had anticipated. She felt the blood pool to her core and her knees almost buckled underneath her with the sudden surge of arousal. "Th-That's great, sweetie," Angela replied, her voice shaken in over-stimulation.

Brennan couldn't help but grin at the way her friend was slowly giving into her will. Her hands moved up to slowly undo a few more buttons on the lab coat a small sigh leaving her lips as if she was examining Angela. Temperance continued to breathe against her friend's neck, taking one earlobe into her mouth and biting on it before kissing down her neck and sucking on the spot that would make her friend moan. "Is that nice Ange?" Brennan questioned, trailing her hands down and up her friend's shirt smirking at the obvious arousal at her perky nipples, slipping her hands under the bra that contained them. Before her artist friend could reply she pinched them roughly and started a slow counter clock wise motion.

Angela let out a deep guttural moan and arched her body into Brennan's hand, begging for more. This is what Brennan had planned all along, and Angela knew she was just giving into her exactly how she wanted, but she couldn't care less. Her pleasure was all that mattered, and Temperance Brennan was giving it to her.

Temperance smiled to herself as the plan was working smoothly, keeping up the ministrations on her friend's perky breasts and leaning more into her friend causing her to be pressed harder against the metal table. "You like that don't you Ange?" Brennan whispered into Angela's ear and smirked. "You know what I like Angela? When you wear this lab coat sometimes it just really makes your curves stand out so much and not to mention that beautiful ass of yours. I always just itch out to pinch it." she explained, quickly removing one hand from her breast to emphasise the word pinch with a rough pinch to her friend's ass before snaking her hand up again to caress her friend's needy breast. "Now, I want to ask you a question Ange. Is this arousal all for me, the last two times were under the influence of alcohol so how can I know it wasn't your intoxication? I need an answer."

"It's all you, Brennan," Angela moaned, her body writhing under her friend's touches. "Just the alcohol made it so I could show you how I felt," she added, feeling her juices pool at her core. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour in her chest, and he breathing began to get heavier. Her nipples were straining against the thin material of her blouse and the crotch of her jeans began to dampen. Her brain was going to fail on her; it was already getting hard to form coherent words. If Brennan continued, she was sure she might come in her pants.

Brennan couldn't help but grin against her friend's back, feeling her own arousal kick into gear as the moisture pooled to her core and she stopped a moan from leaving her lips. No this was all about Angela. Satisfying Angela. "Mmm that's so hot Angie," Temperance purred into Angela's ear almost teasingly before snaking a hand down while keeping one hand on her breast and slowly unzipped her jeans and rubbed her hand lightly over the crotch of her panties, not giving her friend the satisfaction. Well, not yet. Temperance smiled at how damp the fabric was. They were both so hot for it. "Tell me what you want, Ange."

Angela was so sure she could topple over the edge, just by the small touches her friend provided. Usually it took her more than this to get anywhere, but just the thought of her best friend being the one to do this all to her made her even hotter. She groaned and arched into her friend, begging for more. She moaned deeply, her voice echoing through the empty lab. "Oh God, yes Temperance. More, please," she begged.

Brennan smiled at Angela's reaction to her touches, her own body reacting to Angela' whimpers and pleads as she felt her stomach bubble up and the fluid collected in her panties threatening to overflow and spill down her legs. "Well whatever my Angie wants, my Angie gets." Temperance purred into her ear and moved her head across her neck and sucked lightly just enough to leave a mark. At the same time the ministrations on the breast and alternated between the two while the other rubbed harder along the soaked crotch of Angela's panties before slipping a single digit inside her wet heat and pumping furiously and inserting another quickly enjoying the gasp that left her friend's lips.

Angela let out a deep groan and pushed back onto her friends' fingers, enjoying the sensation. She could feel her arousal bubbling in her stomach. She knew she was so close, and just hoped Temperance would never stop. "Mm... Yes... please... I'm so close... Brennan, please," Angela whimpered feeling as if her fingers were about slide from their safe point and she would topple over the edge of a cliff. Into a wave of pleasure, of course.

Temperance pumped her fingers faster into her friend's core and inserted a third finger into the mix, brushing her thumb across her friend's clit as she did so, enjoying the moans erupting from her friend's mouth. "I'd never stop Ange, I'm not one to deny _my_ girl any satisfaction." she whispered in her ear before sucking along another spot on her friend's neck and alternated to her other breast, giving it a hard squeeze. Brennan felt her own arousal bubble up even more and knew she was close.

"That's good then," Angela moaned, feeling herself tremble under her friend's careful stimulation. She was so close. So fucking close, but her gates refused to give her that pleasure. Then, as if a lion had been let out from its cage, she let out an animalistic growl as she came strongly, the growl soon turning into a squeal as she coated Temperance's fingers in her juices.

Temperance couldn't help but groan at the sound of her friend coming against her fingers and murmured words of encouragement in Angela's ear. "Good girl Ange, that was so hot. Mm.. so fucking hot..." rubbing her clit slowly as she came down from her high, feeling her own juices slowly roll down her legs and a groan left her lips.

"Are you coming, Brennan? Are you? Hrm?" Angela prompted, her breath still coming in quick pants, her chest rising and falling against the now sweat-covered worktop. She tried to turn around and attach her lips to Temperance's, but her friend's grip was still firm. Her heeled feet threatened to cause her to topple over, but she held herself up, her knuckles white against the edge of the table. Slowly and teasingly, she rubbed her ass against her friend, knowing her friend was just as hot for it as she was.

"Yes I am Ange..." Brennan replied, her breathing heavy and she loosened her grip on her friend to let her turn around. As soon as she did so her lips met her friend's and pushed her against the table, hands moving down to cup Angela's ass and she smiled as her lips left her friend's for a second to take in some oxygen. "It's getting late. W-We should get going." Temperance explained, giving Angela small slap on the ass before walking off casually and throwing a grin to her friend over her shoulder before leaving the lab.


	4. Girls In The Office

**A/N: **Another addition, hope you like it! And there's plenty more where that came from! If you like what you see you know what to do :D

Angela slumped down into her chair. The Jeffersonian was boring with no fresh cases to work on. She groaned in boredom, and then a grin crossed her face and she hopped up a bit too energetically, almost toppling on her heels. She clicked through the silent lab, it being almost empty, even at lunch time, and arrived at her best friend's door. She snaked herself against the doorframe and saw her friend was occupied at her computer. Silently, she sneaked in, closed the door and all the blinds, before tip-toeing as best she could to her friend's back, facing the door, and dead to the world. She leaned in close and breathed on Temperance's neck, before whispering in her ear, "Hey."

Temperance almost jumped out of her own skin, she had been so busy working on her latest chapter for her latest novel she hadn't noticed her friend creep in and breath down her neck. It had been so silent and quiet that of course she had been startled. "Hey Ange, can I help you?" Brennan asked casually, crossing one legs over the other and she frowned slightly noticing that the blinds were closed and that could only mean one thing.

Angela grinned and breathed deeper, loving how she could look down and see Brennan's already hardened peaks. She flicked her tongue out and trailed it along Brennan's ear, her own arousal making her shiver. "In a lot of ways, you can help me, Temperance" Angela replied.

Brennan withheld a moan and closed her eyes for half a second, shuddering at the sound of her full name being used by her friend in such a seductive tone. She tried to spin her chair around but Angela had it locked in place. "In what ways Angela?" Brennan questioned innocently, of course she knew what Angela wanted. After a sleepover at her house, a fun night out on the town and not to mention the other night when they had been alone on the platform together had proved that the two of them were probably more than "just friends".

"Oh, I think you know, Bren," Angela replied, biting Temperance's earlobe between her teeth. She was so turned on and felt her nipples hardening against the smooth material of her blouse. She loved this. She was going to make her moan, maybe even scream.

A small moan left Brennan's lips and she crossed one leg over the other to relieve the throbbing in between her thighs, pressing them as tightly as she could together her nipples already straining through the black see through blouse and matching black tank top she wore underneath.

"Really Ange? Do I really know?" Brennan purred back, trying to keep her face composed.

"Well, you should," Angela replied, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She could feel herself get more and more turned on every second, with the way her friend was looking up at her through half-closed lids. She felt the blood pool to her core, and shook all over. She could tell Temperance was just as hot for it as she was, just by the simple actions she was making.

Temperance couldn't help but smile up at her friend, trying to turn her chair around quickly but her friend still had a firm grip on the office chair. "You didn't answer my question properly, how can I help you Angela?" Brennan questioned.

"Like, I said, Temperance. In lots of ways. Lots of ways that we've demonstrated in many different places. That night of our little sleepover... The other week in the lab when Matt caught us in the bathroom... A few nights ago on the platform... That was my favourite time... could you take any examples from those particular scenarios?" she crooned, inching closer and closer to Brennan, kissing up her neck and breathing heavily in her ear.

"Mm... I see..." Brennan moaned loudly as her friend kissed up along her neck, squirming in the chair again to be able to face Angela. "A-Ange, let go of the chair... please..." she mumbled, her eyes meeting Angela's for a second to show all the arousal and lust that lay behind them.

Angela's chocolate brown eyes bore deep into Brennan's cerulean blue ones. "Well, Temperance, if I remove my hands from the chair, where would you like me to put them instead?" Angela asked, leaning down to Brennan's ear and whispering seductively.

A smirked crossed Brennan's face and the moisture pooled to her lower regions almost instantly. She bit her lip innocently before continuing. "Oh Ange, there's so many places I'd love for you to put your hands. I'm not sure where I'd want them first..." she replied, her voice dragging out as a moan and a purr.

"Well you're going to have to make a choice; I only have two hands Temperance," Angela purred, and trailed a hand down Temperance's side, rubbing softly at the underside of Temperance's bra, slipping a finger under it and snapping it back to hit the anthropologist's skin, making her jump and Angela grin.

Brennan jumped in her seat as her friend flicked her bra, letting out a small squeal. Even by that one action she fled herself grow more aroused, nipples straining even more against the fabric of her bra, tank top and black blouse and more moisture pooled to her panties which were probably drenched by now. Then again drenched was probably an understatement. "Hrm..." Brennan looked at her friend and faked a thoughtful face, there were so many places she could be touched and so many where she needed to be touched. Temperance finally came to her decision and smirked. "You may only have two hands Ange but you also have a very talented tongue. I think you know what to do right?"

"Oh, right! I forgot about my oh so talented tongue that you have come on so many times, Temperance," Angela purred, and slid down onto her knees. She slipped off her heels, and slowly and carefully crawled under Brennan's desk, crossing her legs when she got there, her skinny jeans making it easy, and eyed the hem of Brennan's black pencil skirt with fierce competitiveness. Slowly, she started with her palm at Brennan's ankle, slowly sliding up, until she reached her knee, tickling slightly, before continuing up to her thigh, almost reaching Brennan's panties, before abruptly pulling her hand out and repeating the motion with her other hand and Brennan's other leg.

"Mm, that wonderful tongue." Brennan replied with a smirk, a slight moan leaving her lips as Angela's hands ran up her skirt and a groan erupted from her as she repeated the motion again, disappointed when her hand didn't reach its proper destination. "Angela, please." Temperance hissed, realising how desperate her tone was and corrected herself. "I have a little surprise you might like if you reach further up my skirt, and it's not just my arousal Ange." Brennan teased, biting her lip.

Angela tried not to show any emotion and tease Temperance for as long as possible, but the element of curiosity dragged her hand further and further, brushing with Brennan's soaked crotch, and feeling up to the hemline, fingering it, before tugging it down and to Brennan's knees, inching it down oh so slowly.

Temperance smiled in satisfaction of getting what she wanted and realised she had worn these panties for a reason. They were a skimpy black pair with frills on the hem was a medium sized pink bow, not to mention the fact that she was wearing the matching bra along with it. Last time Angela had seen this set was in the window of a lingerie store when they had gone on one of their annual shopping trips, Angela had pointed them out and it only occurred to Brennan the other day to buy them. "Like what you see Ange?" Temperance teased coyly.

"Oh, yes, Brennan. You know after we saw this set for the first time, I imagined it on you for days after? I got off so hard on images of you flouncing around in that. I came so hard, Bren. So so hard," Angela revealed, fingering the bow on the panties as she inched them down further and further. "Speaking of which, are you wearing the whole set?" Angela murmured. "I'll just have to check," She added, sliding a hand up under her friend's blouse slowly, feeling Temperance's chest heave with deep breaths.

"You did?" Brennan questioned, the mental images of Angela masturbating while imagining her was enough to make her grow more arousal and a soft moan left her lips as Angela's hands trailed up under her blouse. "Yes.. Ange I'm wearing the whole... set." Temperance replied a little breathless. Her body shifted in her seat slightly, pressing her legs together to alleviate the throbbing in between them.

Angela grinned at how turned on she was, and pulled the panties around Brennan's shoes, tossing it to the side, more interested in what sat before her under Brennan's pulled-up skirt. Her friend's juices were flowing, and she wanted so badly to attach her lips to it, but held back instead opting to slide a finger down the outside of Brennan's folds, enjoying how Temperance's juices flowed just for her.

A small groan left Brennan's lips as Angela's finger slide along the outside of her folds, her head falling back slightly feeling her juices slowly flow out. "Ange, please keep on going..." she murmured, looking at her friend and shifting slightly again in her seat. "Please Ange..."

"Yeah, Brennan, you like that, hmm? You gonna come for me, sweetie?" Angela said, before running her tongue along Brennan's slit and the underside of her clit, loving the taste of her friend on her tongue.

"I... love it... Ange." Brennan said between pants, already feeling her body growing stimulated just by a few touches from her friend. Her leg's parted further to accommodate Angela's tongue and her body arched forward, hands slowly moving up to caress her breasts underneath the skimpy bra. "Oh god Ange... Keep. going."

Angela continued running her tongue up Brennan's slit, torturing slow, taking time to lick around her lips after every slow line she licked, tasting her friend's juices starting to flow heavier and heavier, a sign that Temperance was thoroughly enjoying her treatment. She continued, not fastening her pace even at Brennan's throaty begging.

Seeley Booth pranced through the halls with a skip in his step, and a whistle escaping his lips. He and Bones hadn't had any new cases recently, and he was visiting to check that she was still alive without him looking after her pretty much. He bypassed the platform and stood in front of her office with a confused look on his face, his brows furrowing immediately, as he took in the closed door and shut blinds. Wishing for his life she wasn't with a man, he reluctantly raised his hand and knocked. "Bones?"

Brennan tensed as soon as she heard her partner knock at her office door and looked to Angela horrified, ushering her friend to hide under the table before re-adjusting her skirt and blouse. "Come in, Booth," Temperance called out, pretending to busy herself in some paperwork, and hoped he would leave soon.

Angela grinned. Her head was wedged beneath the table and she was hesitant to move and cause a disturbance. The one thing still useful in her favour though, was her arm. Carefully, she snaked her hand up, keeping it hidden from Booth, and fiddled with the hemline of Brennan's dress for a second before pushing it further in and reaching for Temperance's clit, rubbing it softly, not missing the moan that escaped from Brennan's lips and wondering if Booth heard it too.

Booth opened the door slowly, peeking inside and clearing the coast before stepping in and shoving his hands in his pockets, the door closing softly behind him. "Hey, Bones. Watcha workin' on?" he asked, peering over at her from where he stood next to the couch. He watched her, taking in her heavy breathing, swollen lips and small grin, he would have guessed she'd been with a man, but there was no sign of any other activity in the room besides them. He heard her moan, and took in her flushed cheeks, mistaking her moan for one of exhaustion. "You alright, Bones? You look tired. You wanna go grab some lunch and I'll take you home?" he suggested caringly.

Brennan tried her hardest to keep herself under control, stopping her hips from bucking slightly into the table as Angela rubbed her clit under the table. Her eyes met Booth's for a second and a small smile crossed her face as she tried to act normal. "I'm just working on the latest paperwork for the case." she explained as casually as she could, a small moan leaving her lips for a few seconds. "N-No!" she cried, her voice wavering as Angela rubbed her clit harder and Temperance kicked under the table lightly to try and stop her friend. "No Booth, I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to do." she explained, hoping he would leave.

"You sure, Bones?" Booth asked, his concern evident in his tone. He looked at her strange. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Bones? You look a little flushed. Do you have a temperature?" he asked, walking over to her and placing a hand over her forehead. "You seem a little hot, would you like me to take you to the doctors?" Booth asked, not wanting his partner to get sick.

Angela grinned. She was enjoying teasing Temperance. She took Brennan's clit fully into her mouth and sucked steadily for a few seconds, sliding a finger into her friend's slick folds at the same time. With her other hand, she pulled off Brennan's heel, beginning a massage on her friend's foot and toes, having read once that toe massages were great orgasm-inducers.

A small gasp left Temperance's lips as Angela sucked her clit into her mouth, oh god... She shifted slightly in her chair, trying to stop a moan from leaving her lips and to keep her composure. "I'm fine Booth really. You don't need to take me to the doctor, you're being irrational." Brennan hissed, shooting him a small scowl. She bit her lip, eyes moving down to the paperwork in front of her and tried to pay attention hoping Booth would leave.

"Are you sure? Let me check your pulse," Booth said, grabbing her hand, beginning to get worried about her. Her eyes were glazed over, her skin blushed, and a nice sheen of sweat was covering her. He grabbed her wrist and placed two fingers to it, his FBI training telling him something was wrong. "Your pulse is racing, Bones! Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors? Or at the very least see Cam?" Booth suggested.

Angela grinned at Booth's resistance. This was too much fun, what she was doing to Brennan while Booth stood there; completely unaware, and totally oblivious. She removed her hand from Brennan's foot and trailed it up her calf, tickling behind Temperance's knee, and them proceeding for both her hands to be at Bren's soaked core. She slid her finger out, then immediately put both her index fingers into Brennan's dripping heat, keeping her tongue firmly on Brennan's clit the whole time.

"Booth I'm.... fine! Really." Brennan tried to convince him, a slight gasp leaving her lips again as Angela continued her ministrations under her desk. She was so close, too close and just the slightest touch could throw her over the edge but she didn't want to come in front of Booth, that would be embarrassing. A groan left her lips and Brennan pretend to immerse herself back in her paperwork. "Please Booth I'm busy..."

"Busy with what, Bones?" Booth asked, looking at the files she had spread on the desk. "These cases are from last week, and closed. Why are you going through them again?" Booth asked, recognising the names of the victims on the files.

Angela loved how Brennan was reacting from her touches, so she continued, determined to make Brennan come before Booth left. She kept pumping her fingers, her right index finger brushing against Brennan's g-spot. Angela retracted her mouth from Brennan's clit and diving it inside her core for a minute, then pulling back out, sliding her friend's juices all around her core with her tongue. She loved the taste of Temperance, she craved it all the time.

"I'm just... a-ah... reviewing over them that's all..." she lied, not meeting his eyes. As Angela licked her out Brennan could feel her walls quivering in anticipation and suddenly they clenched and she came, a small moan leaving her lips as she bit her lip hard to stop herself her hips writhing slightly in the chair. Temperance felt her face flush and couldn't believe Booth was oblivious to all of what had been happening under the desk. "I-I actually should be typing up a new chapter of my book..." Brennan exclaimed, grabbing for her laptop and instantly opening it almost kicking Angela under the desk. "I-I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay then, Bones. Just let me know if there's anything you need. Anything at all," Booth told her and left reluctantly.

Angela grinned and lapped up her friends juices, licking her clean. She was reluctant to come up from under the desk until she was certain it was clear; re-adjusting her friend's skirt and replacing her shoe.

Brennan pushed back from her desk as soon as Booth walked out the door, her head falling back onto the chair as she was still recovering from the orgasm Angela had given her and looked down at her friend giving her a lazy smile. "Mm, that was highly stimulating Angela, especially with Booth in the room...but it was risky... But oh so good..." Temperance exclaimed a little breathlessly, shifting in her seat carefully with her overly sticky thighs. "I'm so glad I wore that matching set today, aren't you?"

"Hmm yes, Temperance. I think I need to get you some more sets. Maybe even help you try them on," Angela told her, licking her lips and still tasting the delicious juices on her tongue and looked up at her friend with a sly grin on her face, her eyes portraying her arousal.

Booth stood at Hodgins' station, his arms resting on the metal bars, chin in palm. Could this day get any more boring? His interest perked when he heard Bones' door opening and heels echoing through the lab. He heard giggles, and craned his head to see who she was with. Angela? Hang on a sec, they just came out of her office... That means Ange was in there the whole time... What on Earth? Booth furrowed his eyebrows, and then his jaw dropped as he noticed the best friends holding hands and standing close together. Holy shit.


	5. Girls And The Gift

Brennan sighed as she ran a hand through her auburn locks, it had been a tiring day at work and all she really wanted to do was relax, glad that she had the day off tomorrow since there were no cases that needed her immediate attention. As she went to open the door she noticed a large package wrapped in pink paper and topped with a pink bow, a frown crossed her face as she picked it up curiously and looked at the tag. Temperance couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she realised it was from Angela. "To Bren. Call me as soon as you get this, don't open it otherwise you'll ruin the surprise. Love you sweetie, Ange." Brennan read aloud before walking into her apartment and placing the gift on the dining room table and concluding that it was too late to call Angela and would decide to call her first thing in the morning, suddenly feeling excited for her day off tomorrow.

The next morning came like a blur and Brennan quickly got out of bed, changing casually into a pair of jeans and a crimson tank top. Rushing from her room she grabbed her phone and quickly dialling her artist friend's number, her eyes on the gift the whole time. "Hey Ange, it's Brennan. I got your gift.. Do you want to come over today?"

Angela grumbled and rolled out of bed, toppling to the floor, having been woken by the shrill ringing of the phone. She reached a hand up and grabbed the receiver from the side table, clicking it on and placing it to her ear, "Hello." She stated, her voice still laced with sleepiness. She was met with her best friends voice and grinned evilly immediately. "Yeah, I'll be over in a couple of hours. DO NOT open it, or else there may be _punishment_ involved," Angela purred before hanging up and heaving herself out of the tangle of covers, rushing to her wardrobe to find something appropriate to wear.

Temperance smirked at her friend's tone and walked carefully over to the table, eyeing the box carefully and she picked it up as not to damage any of the wrapping paper and shook it against her ear hearing something rattle inside and frowned. God what had Angela bought her? Curiosity was getting the better of her and she put it down on the table trying to walk away and ignore it but she couldn't help it. Walking back to the table she slowly undid the pink ribbon on top and pulled it off examining the wrapping paper and figuring that Angela wouldn't notice if she opened it a little, would she?

Angela grinned as she slammed her car into park and stepped out, her sneakers shuffling against the pavement as she collected her purse, locked the car with a click, and ran up the front steps to her friend's apartment building, her excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She climbed the stairs, her anticipation making her grin, and came to her friend's door, quickly knocking a few times, eager to see what her friend thought of her gift. Brennan pulled the door open and grinned at her and Angela leaned in and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek, letting herself into the apartment. She gasped at the sight she was met with. Her perfectly wrapped gift laid obviously tampered with on the dining table and Angela's head whipped around to glare accusingly at her friend, her arousal beginning to rise.

Brennan shut the door and spun around to face her friend, suddenly noticing her excited expression turning into an accusing one and felt the blood pool to her core. Temperance's eyes grew wide and she felt herself cling to the door. "Angela, I was just curious I didn't actually open it." she explained, wondering what Angela was going to do.

Angela looked at her friend with fake anger, a smirk playing across her lips. "Well you know what that means, Temperance," she murmured, inching closer to her friend, a predatory stance in her walk. "You've been a bad bad girl. Do you know what bad girls get?" she whispered in her friend's ear, licking her earlobe lightly.

Brennan felt her breathing instantly hitch and her breathing suddenly grew shallow. Her neck tilted to the side, urging her friend to kiss along it or give it the same treatment like her earlobe. "W-What do they... get Ange?" she questioned, her eyes meeting Angela's, noticing all the arousal behind them. Temperance's body shifted against the door and she suddenly felt trapped.

"They get a spanking," Angela grinned and slid closer to her friend, her eyes darkening in arousal. She felt her stomach plummet to her core and her panties immediately dampened. She could feel her nipples straining against the material of her perfectly selected bra, as she backed her friend up against the door, her lips territorially marking Temperance's neck in the process.

A low moan left Temperance's lips as her friend kissed up along her neck marking it as she did so. "O-Oh do they now Ange?" she murmured, her back finally hitting the door and a coy smile played against her lips and she spun around in Angela's grip. Waggling her ass slightly at her friend and turning her head around to face her. "Come and get it, sweetie." Brennan teased, purring the word sweetie to tease her friend.

Angela gasped slightly, her mouth hanging agape at her friend's enthusiasm. She grinned and stepped back, admiring the anthropologists' ass for a minute, perfectly sculpted in tight-hugging jeans. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter and her nipples began to strain against her tight tank shirt. Her moth began to salivate, and instead of her first intention of a light spank, Angela found her hand rubbing Temperance's ass.

Brennan smirked as she looked over her shoulder at her friend, obviously ogling her jean clad ass. A light moan left her lips as Angela rubbed her ass which was totally unexpected to the spank she had been expecting, her hands rested on the door to stabilise herself in case some more was to come and she felt herself grow slightly wet, biting her lip.

Angela could tell her friend was aroused, and continued to rub at her ass, her knee rising, and rubbing against her as well, before her hand raised slightly and she laid a small spank to her friend's backside. She felt Temperance jerk beneath her, and get even more turned on, her eyes narrowing in excitement.

Brennan couldn't suppress a moan this time and rested her head against the door, her arousal suddenly sky rocketing just by a single spank to her backside. "Mm, h-harder. I've been a bad girl Ange..." she grumbled, her voice oozing of arousal and she shifted on her feet again at the feel of her soaked through panties.

"I know you have, but I don't think you're taking this punishment seriously enough, sweetie," Ange told her friend, her tone serious, but her eyes playful. She dragged out the 'sweetie', similar to her friend, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Then, she reached her hand around, unzipping Brennan's jeans, and pulling them down, along with her panties, just past the curve of her buttocks rounding to her leg, and laid down another spank; gently, as not to hurt her too much.

A small squeak left the anthropologist's lips as Angela's hand hit her backside again, involuntarily arching into her friend's touch and just begging for more. "I… always take everything… seriously, Ange," Brennan replied through breathy pants, her arousal still growing by the second and slowly her hand snaked down form its position on the door and she took her clit in-between her forefinger and thumb, rubbing it slowly but eliciting a moan from her lips nonetheless. "S-So what else have I done to be such a... bad girl, Ange?"

Angela grinned and slid her own hand down to help in the pleasuring of her best friend, her own clit throbbing in anticipation. She licked a slow line along Brennan's ear and whispered throatily, "Oh, you know, Brennan. Now, I think you're enjoying this punishment way too much, so I'd better stop," Angela declared, retracting her hand from Temperance's clit and herself from behind Brennan, ignoring her own arousal to skip to the dining room where the gift still sat on the table.

Brennan let out a loud groan of disappointment as her friend moved off her and skipping towards the dining room where the gift from her friend sat and she spun around, her movements restricted by her jeans. "Annnggeee!" Temperance whinged, pouting at her friend. "Does that mean I can open the gift now?"

"Yes, come on, Bren! I hope you like them I was walking through the store and as I looked at them I imagined you in them and I got so wet. Now. We need a mirror," Ange said, a thoughtful look coming over her face. She took the box under her arm and took Brennan by the hand, dragging her into the bedroom, grinning as she yanked open the wardrobe, revealing the full length mirror on the back of the door. She placed the box on the bed and pulled out the first hanger. "_This_ one is the first one. I have one for every day of the week. Plus a few… _extras_," Angela whispered, thrusting the hanger towards her friend.

Brennan felt her arousal bubble up inside her and she quickly removed her jeans from around her ankles and her tank top, spinning around to look into the mirror and took the hanger from her friend eyes widening instantly. On the hanger was a bright red bra and matching thong, a smile crossing her face. "Mmm, very nice Ange." Temperance purred seductively. "Would you like to help me put it on?"

"Yes, I would, sweetie," Angela said, her eyes darkening in arousal and she could feel her juices pooling in her panties, her stomach beginning to bottom out. She took the set from Brennan and helped her friend step into it and pull the lace material up, not before brushing her fingers on her friend's pelvic bone, she could feel her arousal getting heavier and heavier and resisted the urge to do her against the wall right then and there, but didn't want to do so until all the sets she so carefully picked out had been tried on.

A small gasp left Brennan's lips as Angela's fingers brushed along her pelvic bone her hips involuntarily bucking forward into Angela's touch just begging for more. Craning her neck backwards her eyes met her friend's and a smile crossed her face, feeling the new thong already soaking slightly. "So should I keep this one Ange?" she purred, running her hands up her sides seductively noticing her friend staring at her intently in the mirror's reflection.

"I think you should keep all of them, Temperance," Angela told her friend seriously, her arousal making her shudder in anticipation. She rubbed her breasts against Brennan's back in the mirror, hoping to relieve some of the tension, but to no avail. Carefully, she hooked her fingers down the waistband of the now already soaked thong, and pulled it down to Brennan's knees, using her toes to take it the rest of the way down. Then, she flicked it away and whispered, "Now I think it's time for the rest." Making her way back to the box, she pulled out the next one, and just with the image of her friend in it almost made her come in her pants.

Brennan felt herself grow more aroused at her friend's words and smirked at the feeling of Angela rubbing against her back obviously as hot for it as she was. Reaching around the back she unclipped the red bra and let it hit the floor, blushing slightly at the sight of her perky nipples just proving how aroused she was in the first place. Temperance's eyes widened at the next panty and bra set that was handed to her. A simple black matching bra and panties but attached to the middle of the bra was a large black bow and a see through upper top which cut down the middle. "Mm this one is very nice Ange..."

Angela stood back and looked her friend up and down in the mirror, her pinkie going to her mouth and she licked her tongue around it, admiring her best friends' figure hugging that tight fitting suit. She resisted the urge to touch herself right then and there, instead opting to continue ogling over the fantastic female specimen standing before her. "I agree. Very nice," Angela told her friend, moving in closer behind her once more, her breath tickling her friend's ear as she licked it and whispered, "Is it a nice fit?" she asked, her hand trailing down to cup her friend's wet pussy through the silk material. "Yes, very nice. You're very wet, Temperance. Is this turning you on?" Ange asked, her other hand fiddling with the short material hanging down her friend's thigh.

Brennan let out a small moan as her friend cupped her very wet pussy and she squirmed slightly not missing her own friend's arousal in the mirror, a smirk crossing her face just wanting to see how far she could get her friend just the thought of Angela coming in her pants made Brennan's arousal heighten. "Mmm, I am Ange. So wet... Can you feel it? It's all for you. I haven't failed to notice your arousal too. Go on Ange, I know you want to touch yourself. Don't you? Go on." Temperance replied a little breathily.

"No, Brennan, sweetie, this is all for you," she said, running a finger down her friend's slit through the material. She could feel her arousal pounding, but ignored it, instead focusing on Temperance. She rubbed her legs together, hoping the friction would sate her arousal, but she was wrong. It just made it worse. "What do you want me to do, Temperance? Do you want to feel my fingers inside of you? Or my tongue? Which would you prefer?" Angela moaned in her friend's ear.

Brennan couldn't help the sly grin that crossed her face as she said her answer. "Ange, I want them both inside of me." she purred, not missing her friend rubbing her legs together. Oh she was hot for it and Brennan had just added to that arousal.

"I can arrange that." Angela purred, not letting her friend have the satisfaction of knowing she was almost too aroused to function. Slowly, she slid down her friend's legs, sitting on her knees and pulled her friend's panties down with her teeth, before running one finger and her tongue across Brennan's dripping slit.

Brennan shuddered at the feel of her friend. Oh God, she couldn't believe this was happening. Slowly her hands trailed up to palm her breasts through the bra, adding more tension and she arched her back into her own touches. "More… Angela… please…" she begged. Usually Temperance Brennan was never one to beg and in fact mostly held dominance over her sexual partners including Angela but she knew how much it turned Angela on when she begged and she wanted to do just that.

Angela grinned at just how aroused her friend was, and could feel her own juices pool heavier in her already soaked panties. She reached a hand up and assisted in the caressing of Brennan's breasts, loving how hard her friend's nipple was against her palm. She continued to press her thighs together, resisting the urge to slide her hand down and pleasure herself.

Temperance moaned audibly as Angela cupped the weight of one breast into her hand, releasing the other she reached behind her and undid the bra smiling as it fell to the floor. Her hips started a rocking rhythm as Angela's fingers and tongue kept pumping into her soaked folds. "Mm..."

"Yeah? You like me fucking you, Bren?" Angela moaned, retracting her lips from Temperance's pussy for a second, before delving her tongue back in again, her finger moving to caress her friend's g-spot, moving another finger to pinch and twist her clit, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she heard escaping from her friend's lips.

Loud gasps left Temperance's lips as her tongue plunged into her folds and Angela pinched her clit, a loud groan erupting from her lips. "Yes I love it.... I love it." she replied a little breathlessly, hips bucking forward begging for more attention and a faster pace. As Angela sped it up Brennan found it hard to form any coherent words, her mind instantly shutting down. "Yesyesyesyes...fuck.. fuck..." she groaned knowing she was so close. She instantly chanted her friend's name like a mantra. "AngeAngeAnge... Angela-a.."

Angela grinned and felt her own juices dampening her tight jeans. She pumped her fingers and sped up the flicking of her tongue, her hand going under the bra Brennan was still wearing, and she twisted a pebbled nipple in her finger, determined to make her friend let go. She braced herself for the load of stickly juices she knew was coming, and licked her lips in anticipation, before brushing her tongue over Bren's g-spot, knowing it would be any second.

Brennan continued to arch into her friend's touches, her words become incoherent babbling as she came close to the edge. "Yes yes yes.. fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes Angela!" she screamed, eyes instantly closing as her orgasm hit her and her juices spilling onto Angela's waiting tongue and fingers.

Ange lapped up her friend's juices hungrily, swallowing every last bit. She was so tempted to lay back onto the floor and beg for Temperance to pleasure her. But she didn't want to give in, instead choosing to make her way back to the box, taking out the next set and handing it to her friend. She had a feeling this one would be the one to take her over the edge.

Brennan let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at her friend, eyes roaming over the next piece her friend handed her and held back a sly grin. Acting as innocent as possible she took the purple garment from the hanger, she had to hand it to Angela some of these sets were particulary hot. Including this one which was a purple padded, lace and silk covered bra with bows adorning it all over. Slowly she drew the panties up her legs, eyes flickering to watch Angela's reflection in the mirror knowing her friend was so hot for it. Next came the bra and as she placed it on and pulled the straps up her shoulders she ran her hands up and down her body slowly, admiring her reflection in the mirror and giving Angela a show in the mean time. "So what do you think of this one? I think it looks very nice...Very hot." Carefully Brennan shifted her position in front of the mirror, prentending to examine the garment from all angles.

Angela shuddered in anticipation, and had to sit down on the bed, her overwhelming arousal making it hard for her to stand up. She plonked herself on the edge of the bed and squeezed her arms together, making her breasts knock against one another, the firm fabric of her own bra making her irritated. She was extremely tempted to take it off, but decided against it, wanting to feel her best friend peeling it away from her hot, sticky skin. Watching her friend intently, she pressed her thighs together, but it did nothing to the throbbing want between her legs. Slowly, as not to arouse suspicion, not that they needed any more type of arousal in this room, she trailed a hand down to her crotch and caught it between her thighs, her hand pressing there did little, but it was something.

Brennan pretended she didn't notice her friend touching herself in the reflection coming from the mirror. Feeling her own arousal kicking in once again the blood soaking to her core. She continued to "examine" herself in the mirror, turning slightly to examine her ass in the panties knowing she was giving Angela a perfectly good view. "Hrm, these are very nice. You have a great taste in lingerie Ange. I might try the next one on." She explained, carefully walking towards the bed and looking through the various panties and bras, smirking as she picked up a navy blue matching set which had almost transparent lace and a single cream bow on the hemline of the panties. Slowly she pulled the panties up her legs, examining them for almost a moment and grinning to herself, hands running up her slim figure once again to cup her breasts and give the nipples a slight squeeze before sliding on the bra and clasping it. Shifting on her feet she examined this set in the mirror, noticing how her now perky nipples were straining against the almost transparent fabric and her breasts barely contained by the bra. Her head tilted to the side, gazing up and down her reflection and bending down to pick up the last set she had worn of course she had done this on purpose knowing Angela now had a perfect view of her ass and the skimpy piece of navy fabric which barely contained it.

Angela groaned and opened her legs, reaching for the zipper of the jeans which were currently housing her very wet core, and definitely soaked panties. She lifted her ass off the bed and peeled the material down below her buttocks, not being able to deny herself the satisfaction any longer. Working herself like a well oiled machine, she touched all the right places she knew made her moan, as she watched her best friend prance around in next to nothing. She pounded her own fingers in and out of her drenched core, and drover herself over the edge, letting out a loud moan and a mumbled, "TEMPE!" as her juices flooded out onto her hand.

Brennan smirked as she watched her friend in the mirror, her own arousal heightening in the process. Spinning around to face her friend she strode towards her and instantly straddled her hips, leaning forward to kiss her friend on the lips moving back slightly to flash her a grin. "That, was hot Ange." she whispered in Angela's ear, kissing down her neck and sucking on the spot that made her friend moan before leaning forward even more to push her friend against the bed. "So what do you say Angela, would you like to try some on now? Put on a little show for me?"


	6. Girls And The Art Gallery

Angela clicked around the empty halls of the art studio, the walls housing some of her best pieces. She hadn't had much time to work on her original pieces since she'd started in the Jeffersonian, but she'd found a spare minute here and there for her work. She looked around at the canvases, and was glad this was happening, but nervous about the whole thing. She wrung her fingers together, and then grinned wildly as she heard her best friend calling to her from the lobby. She rushed out and greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Bren. Come on in," she greeted her, leading the anthropologist through the wooden floored room, both their heels echoing in the silence.

Brennan smiled brightly at her friend, following her along into the room her eyes widening at all the different artworks that were being displayed. She always knew her friend was talented when it came to art, in fact it was her forte but this was a whole different thing. Temperance had never seen her friend do such beautiful work before. "Wow Ange, this work is just.. spectacular. It's really beautiful." she explained, slightly speechless. Her hand rested on her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't be nervous please. It'll all work out fine. So, what's your favourite piece?"

Ange looked at her friend's facial expression as she entered the room and looked around. Temperance looked like a little kid in a candy store. Angela grinned broadly back. When posed with the question, Angela looked around the room thoughtfully, before quickly striding over to one of the canvas racks in the corner, and pulled out one at the back, holding it up to her friend. "I really like this one. It's one of my most beautiful pieces in my opinion," She informed her best friend, resting the large canvas on her knee.

Brennan studied the painting curiously, a quizzical look spread across her face. It was a simple piece really, obviously the painting of a woman from the neck to the knees in a very familiar pair of purple lace panties. Her eyes widened in sudden realisation and she looked towards her friend in shock not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered. "A-Ange, t-this is me!" she cried, staring at her friend.

"Yep. It sure is," Ange agreed, looking down at the art work admiringly. Her friend was so beautiful, and she was lucky to have captured it in such a beautiful essence on canvas. She looked up at her friend adoringly, and grinned, but was met with an angry and confused glare. "Bren, are you angry with me?" she asked innocently, putting the piece down on the floor carefully, resting against the canvas stand.

Temperance stared at her friend still in disbelief, anger mixed with flattery stirred inside of her and she wasn't sure what emotion she should let take over. "A-Ange... I'm not angry I just don't know what to think!" she cried, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "On one hand yes I am flattered that you chose to paint me, even if it doesn't seem that realistic after all I believe I am a bit bigger than that but on the other hand I feel furious! You're going to show THAT in the exhibit and expect me to be okay with it? I would have liked some warning first!"

"Brennan, sweetie, it's not like I'm showing your face. And who would be able to recognize you from that? Nobody knows your body as well as I do," Angela pointed out, a sly grin taking over her face. Yes, she knew Temperance's body very well. Very very... very well, in fact. She knew every curve, every spot, everything there was to know about Temperance Brennan and her body, she knew. She looked her friend up and down and tried to read the emotions her friend was giving her in that glare, but got nothing; it was like a fruit salad of emotions.

Brennan felt herself flush a little at Angela's comment her arousal suddenly kicking in and the moisture pooling to her panties not to mention how her nipples were straining against the black dress she was wearing. "I know nobody but you would be able to recognise me from that picture Ange." she replied, her breathing growing slightly heavy just at the thought. "I just wish you had told me first, I'm flattered but I don't know what to think and the fact that it's your favourite piece too."

"Next time I will tell you," Angela assured, rubbing slow circles on her friend's back before bulling Temperance to her and holding her close, kissing down her neck, feeling her arousal pool at her core. She could tell her friend was turned on; it was blatantly obvious. Her breathing was laboured, her usually bright cerulean blue eyes were darkened to a shade of indigo, and her nipples were unmistakably straining through her dress.

Temperance let out a small groan as Angela kissed along her neck, involuntarily tilting it further to allow her friend more access. She was acutely aware of her friend's arousal not to mention her own which was spiralling out of control quicker than she expected it to, then again it always did when Angela was involved. "Mm... yes next time.. tell me... Thank you Ange." Brennan replied, trying to keep her composure but it failed instantly her hands moving down to her friend's ass and smoothing her hands along it enjoying the slight moan that left Angela's lips.

Angela lifted her knee up and rubbed it against Temperance's crotch through the material of her dress. She trailed a hand under the black fabric, and felt the soaked core of her best friend, estimating her own heat to be just as wet, possibly even more so. She rubbed a finger against Brennan's slit, and they both moaned at the contact. Angela shifted her friend's body so she was standing behind Brennan, keeping her hand at her friend's core as she began to kiss up Brennan's neck again.

Brennan tilted her neck instantly to the side to allow Angela more access along the milky column of her neck. Her lips parted to allow a low moan to leave her lips, her body shifting instantly as her friend's hands continued to press at her core. "A-Ange... Doesn't your... ah... exhibition start soon...?" she questioned, mind instantly going blank as Angela sucked on that part of her neck, another moan leaving her lips.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time," Angela assured her in a low mumble before reattaching her lips to her friend's neck, biting lightly, only leaving small marks, but marks nonetheless. She pushes aside the soaked fabric of her friend's panties and then slowly, slid one finger into her friend's wet folds, tickling the underside of Brennan's clit, and inserting another finger to rub against Brennan's g-spot, plunging her fingers deep into her friend's core.

Brennan let out a short gasp her hips bucking forward involuntarily at the feel of her friends fingers suddenly filling her. Her body moved carefully, keeping up a rocking rhythm as her friend's fingers fucked her. Temperance's breathing came out it small pants, head tilting to the side to allow her friend more access. "Ange, Ange... Ange."

Angela fondled her friend's clit and could feel how wet she was and how close to coming she was. Ange then promptly pulled out her fingers and moved right away from Brennan, watching her writhe as she laid her down on the tile floor of the hall. Then she strutted around, making sure her ass stuck out ever so perfectly, and her hair swished behind her as she searched on the pots on the window sill, and she held up what she was looking for in triumph with a small, "Perfect!" Strutting back to her friend, she held her new tool up ever so proudly; a paint brush with a medium sized thick end.

Brennan let out a frustrated groan as she was laid down on the floor, she had been so lose too. Her eyes wandered as she watched Angela moving, sticking her ass out just enough to tease her. "Ange what are you doing?" she cried, body tensing in anticipation as Angela spun around and strode towards her with a medium sized paintbrush her eyes widening instantly. Oh God, she was in for it now.

Angela grinned at her friend's excitement, and kneeled at her opened legs, attaching her lips to Brennan's hot pussy for a second for a quick kiss, before bringing the paintbrush to Brennan. First, she tickled her breasts with the brush end, then brought it down to her friend's wet twat, and pushed it in slightly, enjoying the teasing of the anthropologist.

Brennan let out a low moan as Angela teased her with the paint brush, body bucking up slightly to meet the instrument as it pushed in slightly, urging her friend on to continue and push it in deeper. "Oh God. Ange, please..." she groaned, leaning up on her elbows and massaging her breasts at the same time.

Angela pushed in further, directing the handle of the paintbrush in all the places she knew her Tempie loved. She used only one hand then moved the other to tug down her friend's dress, quickly attaching her lips to her friend's pearled nipple, sucking madly to sate her own arousal.

Brennan let out a long and throaty moan, eyes rolling back into her head in pure pleasure. She never wanted this to end, ever and she knew that Angela was skilled with a paintbrush but never this _skilled_. Her eyes opened to lock onto her friend, continuing her ministrations on the breast that Angela wasn't lavishing with attention already. "Keep... going..." were the only words that were able to form on her lips.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Angela teased, as she moved her lips from one breast to the other, her hand continuing to pump her little tool in and out of her friend, feeling it get deeper and deeper, and she could feel Temperance's juices coating it. Her eyes were focused in concentration, and she barely noticed her own juices dribbling out of the confines of her own panties she was having so much fun.

"I.. ahh..." she stared, closing her eyes her chest heaving under the strain of her upcoming orgasm. The loud moans leaving her lips certified just how much she enjoyed this. Brennan's hips rocked in time to her friend's ministrations and knew she was close, as Angela thrusted it further into her a loud gasp left her lips. "AAANNNGGEEE.." her voice came out a strangled scream as her juices coated the instrument, body lying flat on the ground and breathing growing even more laboured.

Angela grinned as her friend's come collected on her hands, and she pulled her finger to her lips and suckled them off, her arousal deepening as she looked down at Temperance's frizzled form. She shuddered in anticipation of the night ahead after her exhibition. This was going to be fun. She heard heels clicking in the hall and worried. She looked down at her friend who had quickly sobered. Helping her up, she shoved the paintbrush in her pocket, and smiled towards the door, ready for her moment.


	7. Girls And The Pool

**A/N: Woah, this is all coming to us really quick! We have a whole list of ideas planned, this little fic is going to continue for a bit longer yet! So if you like the femslash, please let us know! Without further ado, the next chapter! Ange and Bren go swimming ;D Enjoy! Squints x**

Temperance Brennan smiled as she wandered around her bedroom, she finally had a Saturday off for once and she had no idea what to do. Her eyes suddenly fell on the shopping bag which she had hung over the side of her bed, she had been too busy with cases lately to actually look through and put away what she had bought from a current shopping trip with her best friend (and even more) Angela. As an idea popped into her head she couldn't help the sly smile that crossed her face, carefully getting up off the bed she circled around to the bag and pulled out the bright red bikini Angela had forced her to buy and it showed more than she was willing to show but now she knew it would be to her advantage this time around. Grabbing her mobile she pressed her speed dial, waiting for her friend to answer and cutting her off quickly.

"Ange, you have the day off today right? I was wondering if you would like to join me this morning for a swim in my building's pool. After all there are barely any occupants at this time of the morning." She explained, pleased when her friend had agreed and quickly hung up the phone. Stripping herself of her jeans and tank top, Brennan quickly changed into the bikini bottom and top, grabbing a pair of sunglasses, a towel and sunscreen she walked from her building and towards the pool, smirking the whole way before lying on one of the deckchairs. Oh today was going to be fun.

Angela grinned as she paced in front of her wardrobe. She grinned and delved in, grabbing her brand new bikini. She pulled it on, and a sundress then hurried to her car holding only a towel, eager to get to her friend's place. She used her spare key and waltzed into the apartment building pool. When she saw her friend, her jaw dropped and she immediately was almost drooling. Holy shit.

Brennan heard somebody enter the complex and knew right away who it was. Sitting up from her seat she smiled at her friend, not missing the way Angela's jaw dropped and the slight hint of drool threatening to roll down her friend's agape mouth. Moving off the seat she sauntered towards her friend, spinning around once as if to model her bikini before facing Angela and placing a soft kiss on her artist friend's lips. "You were so right Ange. This bikini does suit me. Come on, I saved you a seat. The pool is usually this quiet of a Saturday morning so we're lucky." she explained, ignoring the way her stomach had flopped after gaining a peek of what bikini Angela was wearing under her sun dress, a stunning emerald green one. Spinning around she walked back to the shaded seating area, forcing herself not to turn around and give away her sudden arousal to her friend.

Angela grinned and sauntered over to where her friend was sitting, not missing the arousal in Temperance's tone. She made sure to add the extra little swing to her hips and make her ass prominently stand out even under her sundress. She stood next to her friend and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Angela then stood back and placed her bags on the floor next to the chair placed next to Brennan, and laid down her towel, he back turned to her friend to give her a perfect view of her ass. She unzipped the side of the dress and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, letting it fall to the ground slowly. She stepped out of the dress then rolled it up and put it in her beach bag, doing so ever so carefully and bending down again, knowing Brennan was getting the perfect view of her ass. She slipped off her bronze thong sandals and placed them under the chair, before taking her hair out of the messy ponytail she'd put it in, and letting her curls fall to her shoulders, and then turned to face her friend, who's mouth was agape, seemingly from the little tease Angela had just put on. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Temperance, "So are we going to swim, or not?" she asked, a sly grin on her face. This was going to be so much fun.

Brennan quickly closed her mouth, realising how much she was turned on just from that little tease Angela had put on and grinned slightly as she had enjoyed the views of Angela's ass. "I guess so Angela, after all wasn't that what we came here for?" she questioned, standing up from her seat on the deck chair and walking to the side of the pool before sitting down against the side and swinging her legs around until they were dipped into the pool, her body resting against the side. Hating how Angela had gained the upper hand.

"Mmm, it's nice and warm," Angela commented, leaning down and sloshing her hand around in the water, giving her friend a perfect cleavage shot from her emerald green bikini that barely contained her breasts. Her hair fell to the side of her neck, and she grinned over at Temperance, who, she could tell, was as turned on as she was, her nipples already straining through the red material. She grinned wider and said, "Want to go in?"

"Mm it sure is Ange." She replied as casually as possible, trying to stop a husky tone coming into her voice. That's not the only warm thing around here.. Brennan thought, ignoring the blush that started on her cheeks and the continuous moisture pooling towards her lower regions. Angela really did look beautiful in that emerald bikini and she was unconsciously aware that she was staring at her friend and knew she had to change the subject. "Angela, I need to ask you a serious question. Ever since this whole... relationship started and we have been giving each other sexual pleasure I would really like to know what I guess arouses you what kind of things you like, places you like to be touched." Brennan asked, always straightforward and honest as with everything including her sexual life.

Angela shuffled closer to her friend, pressing up against the anthropologist's side. "I like to be touched anywhere, sweetie, as long as you're the one doing the touching," Angela told her, placing a hand on Brennan's thigh and running it slowly up and down in a torturous motion. As for what turns me on," she continued, pressing a kiss to Brennan's neck as she moved away the beautiful auburn locks, "I love to role-play," Ange informed her.

Brennan withheld a moan as Angela's hand moved slowly up and down her thigh, her body deciding to shudder again instead. A grin crossed Brennan's face as she looked at her friend, strangely it surprised her that role-playing was the thing that turned Angela on and ignored the flush that crept along her neck. "I see Ange. Here's another question for you then, when you were with a sexual partner and you role-played, what was the most kinkiest or your favourite? You can also ask me some questions if you want too." she questioned.

"Well, Roxy and I... I had a very beautiful- very female- art teacher in college, and Roxy knew I had a crush on her, s I got to Roxy's one night, and she dressed like her and acted like her, and even put on a wig, making herself look exactly like my teacher, and It was so hot... Another time, I dressed up as a nurse for H- a random boyfriend..." Angela stopped herself from saying Hodgins, knowing Brennan would never look at him the same way. "What do you like, Brennan?" she asked, licking Tempe's ear lobe lightly.

Brennan smiled, enjoying the mental images of not only Angela hot for her art teacher who although she didn't know she just made a visualisation in her mind but she also enjoyed the mental image of Angela in an extremely short and highly revealing not to mention skimpy nurses outfit, bright red cherry lips and a bright red bra that was just peeking through the fabric and matching red fuck me heels ... Temperance was shaken from her reverie when Angela had asked her a question, moaning as Angela licked her earlobe. "There are many things that arouse me Angela but I have always really wondered what it would be like to have someone to... dominate and try and take control of what's going on you know kind of like BDSM..." Brennan replied, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I can arrange that," Angela told her friend, her breath hot on Temperance's ear, and she knew they were both just aroused as the other. "Come on, let's go for a swim," Ange told her, forcing herself away from the anthropologist's warm body and sliding easily into the lukewarm water, diving under and wetting her hair before bobbing up again at Tempe's feet, grinning at her as she pushed her now drenched locks from her face. "Come on, sweetie. The water's great," she said, tugging on her friend's feet lightly, only meaning to urge her in, but Temperance toppled into the water with a big splash, her limbs flailing. She rose from the water, a death glare on her face, but Angela couldn't help to giggle, and dove in the opposite direction, swimming urgently away from her aggravated friend.

Brennan let out a loud squeal as her friend tugged her into the water and quickly rose up, shooting her friend one of those "if looks could kill" glares. Kicking off from the wall Brennan swam towards Angela trying to hold back her own laughter at the situation, suddenly cornering Angela against one of the corners of the pool, right near the pool ladder. As Angela went to climb up it Brennan grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back roughly and tried to grab her other arm to pull her back again but instead she grabbed the drawstring of her bikini and pulled. A gasp left her lips as they both fell back into the water, Angela now gripping onto the pool ladder and Brennan's eyes widened as she held her friend's emerald bikini top in one hand.

Angela gasped at the cool breeze the rushed over her nipples, hardening the nubs even more. She held onto the pool ladder, her friend's body pressing against her in the most delicious way. Her eyes widened at her friend holding her bikini top and her pussy flushed in arousal; she could feel her clit throbbing in her bikini bottoms. She moaned and looked at Temperance, pure desire and need in her eyes.

Brennan smiled at her friend's sensual gasp and pressed her body further into Angela's her head craned closer and her lips attached themselves to Angela's neck leaving a trail of small kisses before biting on that spot that she knew Angela loved, where she had made her mark last time. Her hand reached around Angela to place her bikini top on the side of the pool, the other hand reaching down to cup one of her friend's full, plump and ready breasts. Slowly she smoothed small circles over one corralled nipple Temperance's hand moving down to do the same, brushing over the hard nubs in unison. Hot breath rained down on Angela's ear and she licked along her earlobe giving it a slight bite and enjoying the moan that left her friend's lips. "Mmm, your breasts are so beautiful Ange." She whispered, smirking as Angela shivered and she continued her slow movements on Angela's breasts, loving to make her friend squirm at least until she begged for faster movement. "Do you like this? Is this nice just like this?" she questioned, punctuating her questioned with a firm squeeze to her friend's nipples before starting the slow rotations again.

Angela moaned loudly, making her chest vibrate and forcing her breast further into Brennan's hand, making her groan even louder. "Oh, yes, Brennan. Harder, please. Suck my nipples, please!" She begged, pushing her body into Brennan's hands, her body shuddering, and she tried to force her core closer to her friend's, but Brennan was holding her down against the cold wall too tightly. "Plea-aseee!" she begged again after her friend made no action to increase her movements.

Brennan felt her arousal pool at her core at her friend's words, her nipples still straining through the bright red fabric of her bikini. A sly smile crossing her face, she had never heard her friend so desperate for anything in her life and this was a major turn on. "Of course Ange." She breathed in her ear and pushed off from her friend's body slightly just enough so she could spin Angela's body around to face her, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of Angela's perky and ready nipples. Resting her hands at her friend's hips she lifted her up slightly just enough to let her head meet Angela's breasts and she captured a pearled bud in between her lips and sucked madly, pushing her body closer against Angela's to wedge her against the wall. Her lips released from that nipple, kissing across the valley of her breasts and captured the other nipple, smiling at the noises her friend was making.

Angela moaned in desire and thrust her chest into Temperance's mouth, loving the sensations her friend's tongue was making on her sensitive buds. Her hips rotated against the hard wall of the pool, and sloshed the water underneath them. She almost couldn't believe the noises escaping her mouth, and her breathing was laboured, her whole body twisting and convulsing in anticipation, and she knew she was close. "Oh god... yes... Right there... Oh sweetie... YES!" she exclaimed, arching even more into her friend's ministrations.

Brennan couldn't help but smirk against her friend's breasts as she continued and released a pearled bud not missing the groan of disappointment from Angela's mouth. "Don't worry if you liked that... you'll like this even better." She whispered into her ear, slowly one of her hands slid down Angela's torso and across her chest until it reached the hemline of her bathers and she dipped a hand down, taking her clit in between two fingers and rolling it before plunging two fingers into her already wet friend's folds letting out a groan at how wet she really was. God this was not only turning Angela on but also herself. "Tell me how it feels Ange. Once I'm done with you, my name will be the only thing dropping from your lips." She purred, kissing down along her neck and nuzzling her head in the valley of Angela's breasts before firmly attaching it to one nipple, keeping it in time to the way her fingers were thrusting her own arousal slowly spinning out of control and her clit throbbing.

Angela let out a squeal at the overwhelming stimulation, and shuddered, the fondling of her clit making her gasp. She didn't know her friend could be this outward in such a public place, especially one where, unlike the club, they could be recognised at a later date. Her body was convulsing like crazy, and she knew she was so close, her somersaulting stomach also another indicator. "Yes! Right there, please! Temperance! Swee-e-e-etiiie!" she yelled, pumping her ass up and down, trying to get her friend's fingers deeper in her core, but to no avail.

"Mm you like that don't you huh?" Brennan crooned in her friend's ear, knowing Angela was so close to the edge and pumped her fingers in harder, adding another digit to the mix as she did so and brushed her clit on the way in. Temperance attached her lips to her friend's nipple again enjoying the way Angela arched into the touch and grinned against her friend's breast, her fingers gaining speed and brushing Angela's g-spot knowing she was close. "Come on Ange, come for me please."

Angela let out a squeal. She was so close and what her friend was whispering in her ear only lead it on more. She was getting ready, the waves beginning to flow in her stomach and She felt her clit throbbing, and everything in her body tensed up and she was about to come when she heard childish laughter coming towards them that snapped her out of her reverie and she tensed up. "Mum! Jake stole my towel!" "It's not Josh's mum! It's mine!" two children argued. Shit. People were coming. Between her anger for not being able to release and her worry for being caught, Angela hurried to reach for her bikini top, and Brennan helped her.

Brennan grinned as she felt Angela tense up and slowly removed her fingers from her friend's bikini bottoms. Grabbing the bikini from the side of the pool she helped Angela tie it on and whispered in her ear. "Oh what a shame? You were so close huh?" Brennan teased, "We might as well just go back to my apartment and rinse of huh?" pressing a swift kiss to her lips and hopping out from the pool, walking over to her things and picking them up before wrapping a towel around her body. Waiting for a very sexually frustrated and angry Angela to get out of the pool.

Angela groaned as she hoisted herself out of the steps of the pool, rushing over to her chair and gathering her stuff, securing her towel tightly around her breasts and smiling at the kids running by and their parents as she gathered up the rest of her gear. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, but couldn't help her arousal at the thought of what awaited her back at Brennan's apartment as they climbed the stairs, Angela's arousal making it hard for her to walk. She shivered in anticipation as they walked through the door.


	8. Girls And The Shower

Brennan smiled as they finally stepped into her apartment and she closed the door behind her, dropping the towel instantly by the door and knew Angela was watching her walk into the bathroom with her wet and skin tight red bikini. She turned her head around and flashed Angela a playful smile her own arousal building up already, clit throbbing and her breasts begging to be freed from the confines of the red bikini top. "You coming Ange? I need to finish the job." She teased.

Angela's mouth turned dry and her eyes widened, her arousal making her mind go blank as she stood at the closed door. She dropped her own towel, her bikini still loose. She reached around and loosened it the rest of the way, letting it fall off and release her needy breasts, dropping it on the floor next to the door with her towel, and bounded into the steam coming from the bathroom, following her friend.

Brennan smiled; her bikini discarded on the floor and grinned at her friend as she finally stepped into the shower, the hot water flooding down on her exposed body. As soon as Angela stepped in Temperance pressed her against the wall, kissing lightly along her neck and down towards the valley of her breasts before kissing back up again and nibbling on her earlobe. "I want you to scream for me." she whispered, reaching her hand out of Angela's view and grabbing the shower head, slowly bringing it down to Angela's needy sex and laughing at the way she squealed. "You're enjoying this aren't you? I can tell and I know you need your release... Believe me this always makes me come so hard when I do this to myself too. Ever since you told me about the little shower fantasy of yours on the night of our sleepover I haven't been able to look at my shower the same. And whenever I'm feeling just a little too horny and when I can't remove the thoughts from my mind I use the showerhead on myself and think of us. And I imagine you screaming my name so loud and your face it looks so beautiful when you come. So please Angie, come for me."

Angela squealed at the sensations the showerhead being rubbed against her heat was sending through her. She squealed and her hand spread over the cold tiles, trying to find something to grip onto. Her hand fell to Temperance's hair and pulled lightly, encasing Brennan's lips in her own in a deep kiss to muffle her moan as she came forcefully. Her lips detached from Tempe's as she screamed, "SWEEE-E-E-E-EETIIEE!"

Brennan grinned, moving the shower head from her friend's wet pussy her hand snaking hand to rub Angela's clit to let her friend get through her high. "That was so hot Ange... So, so fucking hot." Temperance explained a little breathlessly, she was so close to the edge and had almost released but had stopped herself knowing that Angela would be the one to sate her arousal.

Angela's eyes rolled back into her head as her climax subsided, and Brennan's hot breath on her wet skin was only making her hotter. She grinned. "Yes it was, sweetie. Now it's your turn," she told her friend, and slid her hands down, cupping Temperance's hips, and slithering herself against her friend's equally drenched body, until she was kneeling on the cold tiles of the shower, her friend's heat at her mouth making her warmer in desire.

Brennan let out a gasp as her body was pushed back against the cold tiles of the shower wall. She knew exactly where this was going and her body bucked forward in anticipation. "Looks like your shower fantasy is going to come true after all..." Temperance said her voice a husky moan.

Angela moaned, and then continued to run her tongue up her friend's folds, inserting one finger easily, knowing exactly where her girl loved to be touched. She took Temperance's clit into her mouth, whirling her tongue around it, the water pounding onto them making their bodies wetter and the transaction even easier. Temperance was turned on, and Ange knew, it was common knowledge to her now. Her tongue continued to dive deeper and deeper, hitting either Bren's g-spot or clit every time, eliciting shudders and moans from her friend who was obviously thoroughly enjoying Angela's ministrations.

Brennan let out a loud throaty moan, her breathing suddenly growing laboured and her body twisting and convulsing in time to Angela's talented tongue and fingers. "Oh god... yes Ange! Yesyesyesyesyes! Right there!" Temperance groaned, her lower torso arching into her friend's movements. Finding something to stabilise herself due to the fact there was nothing to cling to against the wall her hands moved down to thread into Angela's brown curly locks, urging on her friend's actions knowing she was so close to release.

Angela increased her tongue and finger actions, one finger pumping at full speed and she found it hard to breathe at the way her tongue was pleasuring her friend. She pulled out her tongue for a second, and swallowed, her own breathing laboured. "Come on, sweetie. Come for me," Angela told her friend, before promptly plunging her tongue into Temperance's ready heat once again.

A loud twisted scream left Brennan's lips as Angela's words finally pushed her to the edge. Her legs trembled as she tried to keep herself up against the wall, nails digging into Angela's scalp. Temperance's chest heaved before looking down at her friend with arousal filled eyes. "That was… fantastic…"

Angela grinned up and her friend and slid her body up, coming eye to eye with her friend before she planted a kiss on her lips. Angela grinned and moved her hands under her friend, carrying Brennan into bed, their slippery bodies falling together and they lay there in a peaceful silence as a sly grin crosses Angela's face, she devises a plan to make Brennan's fantasy come true.


	9. Girls and the BDSM

Angela Montenegro was feeling naughty. Naughtier than usual. And that was saying something. A slow grin crossed her face as she sat back in her chair, her feet propped up on her desk. Her best friend was in the field with a partner on another case, and, missing her usual midday fun in the storeroom, she sat twisting her pencil between her fingers. Slowly, she sat up, and grabbed her notepad.

"Temperance," she wrote, "Meet me at my place at 7. Do not be late, or punishment WILL ensue" She stood and clicked on her heels down to the anthropologist's office, and placed the note where she knew Temperance would see it, and traipsed back to her office.

She went to Cam's office after collecting her belongings and claimed one of her sick days for 'personal reasons', and headed off to the shops.

Brennan finally arrived back to the Jeffersonian, walking into her office and spotting the note on her desk. Cocking a brow she walked towards the note and picked it up, smiling to herself as she realised the notice was from none other than Angela her best friend (with benefits). Checking her watch Temperance's eyes widened as she noticed that it was almost 7. Rushing out the Jeffersonian with her jacket and bag she got into her car and drove off towards her friend's apartment. She racked her brain to wonder what Angela had planned and just the thought of it made the moisture pool to her lower regions. Parking quickly outside she locked her car and ran upstairs, not bothering to take the elevator before knocking on the door. "Angela?"

Angela tightened her robe and pulled the door open, Angela ushered her friend into the apartment, locking the door behind her and checking the time as she turned around to look her friend up and down. Looking at the confusion in her friends eyes, she dropped her robe with an evil glint in her eye. The artist wore a lace up leather bustier pushing her breasts up, knee high three inch heeled blood red boots, tiny leather shorts that were a tight fit on her snug little bottom, and fishnet stockings. Her hair was curled and half-up, held in place with a clip matching her boots. She grinned manically at her friend and sauntered over to her. "You're three minutes late, Temperance," she told her, magically pulling out a leather whip from nowhere. "You've been a bad girl, Temperance. A bad, bad girl"

Brennan's eyes widened suddenly at the sight of her friend, her jaw dropping and feeling her breathing growing heavier. She looked up and down at her friend; surprised by the outfit she was wearing for once finding herself speechless. Her arousal kicked in as her nipples suddenly pressed against the material of her red blouse and her panties were soon soaked. Temperance shifted from foot to foot, looking at her friend in slight disbelief not sure what was going to happen.

Angela grinned. Her plan was working. She could tell how turned on her friend was and stepped towards her torturingly slow. "Tsk tsk. Close your mouth, please, Temperance. We are not a codfish," she scolded, wagging a finger at her friend. She put on her most ordering voice. "Now. Back to that spanking. Remove your pants, and lean over the bed. Now," she commanded, pointing towards the bedroom.

Temperance felt herself gulp at the sound of her friend's voice. Oh she knew how this had all started, the other day she had been talking with Angela at her apartment's pool when they had moved onto the subject of things that aroused them and she had just happened to mention about how she always wanted to see if in a sexual situation whether someone would be able to dominate her. Now Angela had stepped up to the challenge. Brennan closed her mouth, looking up and down at her friend unsure whether to continue standing there or to obey her friend's wishes. Deciding to do the latter she walked towards the bedroom and quickly unzipped her jeans letting them pool around her ankles and leant over the bed, turning her head around to face her friend, wondering what was in store.

Angela grinned and forced Temperance's head away from her; not too hard though. She looked her square in the eyes. "No looking," she ordered, and reached behind her, pulling out a pair of steel handcuffs, and clipping Temperance's hands together. She inched down Bren's panties, taking note and pride in how soaked they are, and slowly brought the whip down on Tempe's plump little cheeks, enjoying the squeal that emitted from her best friend.

Brennan struggled to keep her head to the front, jumping as she felt the whip come down on her ass and yelped in surprise. Suddenly feeling more aroused than usual and shifted slightly, pulling on her handcuff restraints. "A-Ange." she started, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. "I-Is this really necessary?" she questioned, feeling a little breathless her ass cheeks tensing ready for another hit and she bit her lip anxiously.

"From now on you shall call me mistress, my little pet," Ange told her, smoothing her hand over the whelp mark on Temperance's reddening backside, before bringing the leather down on the other cheek and straddling her friend's legs, feeling her own arousal pool at her core. "And of course it is necessary. You were late, and a late whore needs punishing. You understand?" she teased, cringing at the words coming out of her mouth. They were so rude, but she calmed herself in the fact that her Tempie was loving it, especially judging by her soaked and dripping core.

Brennan jumped again as she felt the leather come down roughly on her ass, a small yelp leaving her lips. Oh God, Angela was really serious about this after all and she wanted to be called Mistress? Temperance gulped, feeling too proud to call her friend by that title but secretly she found it arousing to see what it was like to be controlled. It was now all clicking and she realised that Ange had really listened to what she had said the other day at the pool. She flinched automatically at the feel of her friend straddling her backside and felt her arousal rise as she was called a whore, the dirty words suddenly taking a toll on her libido. "W-Why should I be punished? I was only three minutes late Ange!" Brennan protested, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips realising she was just encouraging Angela.

"Three minutes or three hours, it's all the same, you still disobeyed your mistress." Angela reprimanded, her voice hoarse with demand. She laid the whip down again on Temperance's bottom, enjoying how turned on her girl was.

A loud grunt left Brennan's lips as the whip came down harder on her ass, making her body jump in the process. She knew her arousal was growing and it didn't help when Angela was straddling her legs and pressing her own arousal against her. "It's still irrational that you should punish me for being three minutes late, I only received the note when I arrived at my office and I was late there because of issues with the case and the fact that the skeletal remains were compromised at the crime scene. I am not your little whore." She ground out, trying to see how far she could push Angela into taking dominance over her.

"Don't you give me excuses, Temperance. When your mistress asks of you, you come, immediately. Understood?" Angela prompted, raising her knee to rub it against Tempe's backside. "Never disobey your mistress, Temperance. You should know better of that by now," she reprimanded, laying down another whip to her whore's backside.

"I'm not giving excuses I'm merely-"she started, body jumping and a gasp left her lips as another whip hit her backside. "Stating the facts." Brennan continued, a little breathlessly. Her head craned around to face her artist friend, disobeying all orders and wondering how long she could keep her act up for before either Angela gave up or she submitted into her friend's orders.

"My whore is being very uncooperative today. What will I have to do to teach her?" Angela thought aloud in a teasing tone, whipping her friend once again with the leather and enjoying how turned on her friend was. Temperance's entire body was flushed, and she continued to flinch in anticipation. She tugged on the cuffs and moved up along her friend's body, keeping her knees firmly on either side of the anthropologist's highly aroused body.

Brennan felt her arousal suddenly heighten at Angela's words, a squeak leaving her lips as Angela cracked the whip down on her ass again her face flushing even more. Her head turned around instantly to face her friends, eyes locking suddenly. "I am not your whore Ange. I've told you that before." Temperance explained, trying to stop the blush rising up on her face.

"Well well, then, I believe methods of convincing are in order," Ange purred, quickly pulling herself off of her friend's body. Roughly, loving the power she had over the ever so confident Brennan, Angela yanked Brennan around to lie on her back and she pranced around, knowing her friend was getting the perfect view of her little ass encased in the tight leather. She pranced over to the tallboy and pulled open the first draw, digging around for a bit before pulling out what she was looking for, and brandishing it victoriously. A pair of nipple clamps.

Brennan's eyes followed her friend's movements, pleased when she was given a nice view of Angela's ass and wondered if she could wear those shorts more often, grinning to herself at the thought. The grin instantly wiped off here face as she looked over at the nipple clamps that were held in her hands and gulped slightly. Holy shit, no way was this happening right now. Her eyes widened instantly an d she shifted her stance due to nervousness and arousal, trying to move backwards but hitting the backboard of the bed and jumping slightly. "Angela.. you wouldn't dare..." she hissed, suddenly wishing she hadn't rebelled against her friend and wondered how many other tricks were up her sleeves.

"How are you so sure I wouldn't, pet? And remember. I am mistress to you. Nothing else. I am your mistress and you are my whore. Are we clear?" Angela demanded, leaning over her friend and giving her a perfect view of her splurging cleavage. She breathed in Temperance's ear and licked her earlobe, before reaching down, pulling up Brennan's shirt and bra, and attaching both clamps at once.

Temperance's eyes gazed downwards and shuddered as Angela licked her earlobe, suddenly distracted by her friend's cleavage showing over the top and let out a small very un Brennan sounding squeal as the clamps were suddenly attached to her erect breasts and she flinched, shifting again on her feet in an attempt to ignore the sudden pain. "A-Ahh... Shit!" she hissed, shooting a glare towards Angela. She tried to raise her cuffed wrists up to remove the clips but there was no chance of that happening. "Angela, for the last time I am not your pet, your whore or even your slut!" she screeched, feeling her cheeks flush knowing she was going to break soon under all of Angela's ministrations. Sooner or later Brennan knew she was going to have to call Angela her "mistress".

Angela moved her lips down and licked around one of her friend's nipples, reaching down and caressing Brennan's clit to add to the pleasure. She was tempted to reach down and slide one of her own fingers into her own wet core, but instead withheld, tickling the underside of Brennan's clit as she moved from one breast to the other, sliding a finger over her friend's slit, and pressing one finger between Temperance's soaked folds.

Temperance let out a loud gasp, her body arching into Angela's touches but flinched suddenly as she licked around her nipples causing the nipple clamps to suddenly take in their affect and a flood of pain rushed through all of her body. "A-Angela please... remove them." Brennan hissed, trying to put on an intimidating tone but it failed instantly.

"Excuse me? Who is this Angela of whom you speak? That's mistress to you, my whore." Angela reprimanded, spanking Tempe's thigh lightly. She moved her lips to Tempe's and kissed her passionately, pumping her finger in and out of her friend's slick folds.

Brennan's moans were lost against Angela's lips as she kissed her friend back just as passionately, enjoying the pleasure given to her core but hissed slightly as she felt the nipple clamps taking their effect still and removed her lips instantly, groaning loudly. Temperance's breathing was heavy now, chanting her friend's title from her lips as she was lost in the pleasure. "Mistress... Mistress. Please... ah.. remove them.." she groaned, hips bucking into her Angela's fingers.

"That's better," Angela told her friend approvingly, her tone displaying authority, yet her own core was flooding at her friend being so tolerant and obeying. She loved having control. It turned her on so much, if you would see her you would know. Even through the thick leather of the tight fitting bodice, her nipples were striking through and her pussy was dampened to the hilt. "But sorry, I can't do that, unless you apologise for being late."

"M-Mistress... I am sorry for being ah! Late." She cried, hips rocking in time to Angela's finger movements knowing she was so close, her breathing growing heavy and loud moan erupting from her lips. Temperance's eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure and moaned again louder this time.

"That is not an acceptable apology, Temperance," Angela warned, and shoved another finger into her friend's folds, rubbing over her g-spot vigorously, knowing her friend was so close to the edge. She leaned down again and licked along Tempe's neck. "Remember. You have to ask permission before you release, Temperance. You may not come until your mistress tells you so," Angela told her, sliding yet another finger in.

Brennan let out a loud groan, tilting her neck to the side and grunting as she felt the nipple clamps take their effect. She knew she had to answer Angela soon otherwise she would come without her permission and there was no doubt that punishment would ensue. "Mistress.. I am very sorry for being late and I-ah! Promise I will never be late again." Temperance cried, her breathing growing heavier and her hips bucking and rocking forward as Angela kept up her ministrations. "Please Mistress... May I come? Oh god, I need it please and I know just.. How much you love to see my face when I do. Please mistress!" Brennan questioned, her voice and tone completely desperate, a side she had never really shown before in her life. "M- Mistress please. I'm so close..."

Angela continued to pump her fingers in and out and felt her own arousal begin to spin in waves in her stomach. She grunted as her whore's ass pushed up against her pelvis in their close proximity. She felt like coming so badly, and knew that one tiny little movement would also send her friend over the edge with her. Angela kissed up Brennan's neck and moved her hand up to caress her friend's breast. "Well, since you asked so nicely," She mumbled, her finger brushing over Brennan's throbbing clit once more, the sensation sure to bring her whore to climax.

Brennan let out an extremely loud scream as she came, the sensations flowing through her rapidly the sting of the nipple clamps barely anything compared to the pure bliss of her orgasm. Finally opening her eyes she looked up towards her friend and grinned sloppily, shifting slightly and grunting as the sudden realisation hit of how much her cheeks were starting to ache, not to mention that they were probably bright red from her "punishment". Temperance's breathing finally levelled out and she took in a deep breath, balancing her body against the backboard of the bed to keep her balance until her body regained its normal functions. "What do you have planned next Mistress?" Brennan questioned, her voice teasing in tone.

Angela looked at her friend with dark eyes, her tone taking on seductive and demanding once more. She got up, her legs feeling like jelly from the earth shattering orgasm she'd experienced just from her friend's actions and the noises escaping her mouth. She moved over to her tallboy of tricks once more, finding it hard to balance, and furrowed around in her drawer again. Triumphantly, she held up a pair of matching pink and purple sparkly vibrators. "Put on a show for me, pet," she ordered, thrusting the toys in Brennan's face.

Brennan took the vibrators from Angela and grinned at her slyly, if it was a show her Mistress wanted then it was a show she would get. She winced slightly remembering that the nipple clamps were still attached, her eyes meeting her artist friends. "I will Mistress, can you please remove the clamps and the handcuffs for me to put on a highly satisfactory show?" she questioned politely.

Angela grinned when she'd realized she's left Brennan tied up and in pain. She grimaced at the pain but with one look at her friend, knew her whore was too aroused to care. She sauntered over and bent down oh so seductively and unfastened the cuffs, tossing them to the side before reaching around and unclipping the clamps, placing them on the bedside table, and letting her fingers brush over her friend's nipples on the way, loving the moan she elicited from Temperance. She sat back in the chair a few feet from her bed and curled her feet up under her, her eyes narrowing in arousal as she watched her friend.

Temperance was grateful when she was released from the cuffs and the nipple clamps, mouth parting slightly letting out a moan. Her eyes followed Angela's body as she sat down on the chair near her own bed and smiled slightly, knowing it was time to show her stuff. By this point Brennan's nipples will still pearled in anticipation, her lower regions soaked. Brennan knew she was enjoying this as well as Angela, maybe too much but it didn't really matter. "Of course you're directing the show Mistress, where would you like me to start?" she questioned innocently, shifting lightly from foot to foot and batting her eyelashes at her mistress.

Angela's mood took on all new levels of arousal. She squeezed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the tension, but to no avail. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her arousal making her throat dry but certain other parts of her very very wet. Her brain conjured up many positions and actions she wanted her whore in, and she found it hard to choose just one. "Open your legs as wide as they can go at the foot of the bed and pleasure yourself with your fingers and the toy," Angela ordered.

"Yes Mistress..." Brennan replied curtly, finally removing the jeans and panties that had pooled at her ankles and threw them to the side, leaning against the foot of the bed and smiled sweetly over at Angela, batting her eyelashes. She spreads her legs as far as they could possibly go, giving Angela a perfect view of her glistening wet center and lay back even more against the bed, picking up the vibrator In between her fingers twisting the end of the toy until it started to vibrate a small buzzing sound echoing throughout the room. Her eyes locked with Angela's as the toy slowly slid into her extremely wet folds making her shudder and moan at the same time, carefully pushing it further in and another groan left her lips. With her spare hand she snaked it down her body and took her clit in her fingers and twisted it slowly at first before rubbing it in fast circles. Her breathing started to grow heavy and she kept her eyes locked with her Mistress, awaiting more orders and Temperance's body bucked forward in time to the rhythm of the vibrations. "A-Ah... Mistress..."

"That's right. Say my name. Say it. I want for me to be the only thing in your mind as your pleasuring yourself," Angela told Temperance, her voice taking on a new deep seductive tone. She eyed her friend, her own arousal making her dizzy and her eyes loving the sight they saw before them. "Come on, sweetie, you can go deeper than that," Angela ordered, her mouth, along with other parts of her moistening at the thought.

Temperance let out a loud gasp as she pushed the vibrator into her folds, twisting the end once again to increase the vibrations, hips bucking forward once again. Her other hand continued to tease her clit, rubbing against it quicker and harder her breaths coming out more heavier as she did so and Brennan's eyes closed and she leant further back onto the bed, legs spreading wider giving Angela another fantastic view. Her nipples straining and begging for some attention, hips rolling forward of their own volition. _"Y-Yesyesyesyess... Mistress..."_

"That's it, my little whore. You can take more than that. I want you to keep that vibrator in, squeeze your legs together to hold it in place, then lube up the other vibrator, caressing your beautiful breasts at the same time, and put that pretty little toy in your tight little ass," Angela ordered, reaching up to brush over her own breast before taking it in her hand and squeezing her throbbing bud getting irritated in the scratchy leather of her suit.

Brennan grew instantly wet at her friend's dirty words and let out a guttural moan, her eyes finally opening to look her friend up and down who was obviously just as turned on as she was. Maybe this whole idea hadn't been so bad after all. "But Mistress..." Temperance started, trying to keep her voice as innocent as possible and stop the moans from leaving her lips. "It appears that... oh yes... that I have no lubricant."

"Oh dear, it appears you do not," Angela agreed. She grinned and forces herself out of the seat, not being able to walk properly as usual, but made her way back over to the tallboy and for the third time furrowed around in her draw, grabbing for a container of lube, and placing it on the bed next to her friend before settling herself back on the chair, feeling her arousal make the leather squeak as she sat down.

"Why thank you." Brennan answered politely, flashing a smile towards her friend. Her hand snaked down to reach the vibrator in between her legs and pushed it further up before squeezing her legs tightly together to secure it in place. A small moan left her lips as she did so and she grabbed the tube, carefully undoing the lid and picking up the other vibrator, dousing it in the substance. Her eyes met Angela's for the moment and carefully she manoeuvred it behind her, a loud groan leaving her lips as she moved it into her other end and twisting the end the groan suddenly turning into a guttural moan as the vibrations were felt through each part of her body. "O-Oh shit... Y-Yes... Mistress..." Temperance's hands automatically moved up to her aching breasts, taking the pearled nubs in between her fingers and rolling them roughly, her moans rising an octave as she did so knowing she was so close by this point.

"Come for me, Temperance. Let me see that pretty little face of yours contort into a face of pure orgasmic pleasure," Angela told her friend, her own hand having found its way into her corset and began massaging her breasts in time to Brennan's thrusts. Her face, no, her entire body was flushed with arousal and she felt as if she could possibly explode from all the pent up sexual frustration inside of her.

"Of c-course Mistress..." Temperance replied on a moan, screaming her friend's name as the mind blowing orgasm finally hit her with the force of a freight train her juices excreting onto the vibrator inside of her. Her body slumped against the edge of the bed, eyes closing as the waves of pleasure ran thoroughly through her body breathing heavy and she slowly came down from her high. When her eyes finally opened she looked over at Angela curiously, wondering what was running through her "Mistresses'" head. Of course she had never expected something like this to be so highly arousal to her in the first place, maybe she would enjoy being dominant more often.

Angela looked up at her friend, stopping her own movement on her body. She watched as her friend's juices spread all over her body and the toys. Angela was sympathetic for her, and decided not to continue... for now. She waited until Temperance had removed the toys, and took her pet in her arms, and they both flopped down onto the bed. "I shall let you rest for now my whore. But you will not deny me any pleasure later on tonight," Angela said, her voice promising more action in the night ahead.

Temperance shifted in her sleep while in Angela's grip a small moan leaving her lips. After her experience earlier this night with Angela dominating her she had realised how much it had turned her on, the memories flooding back into her mind and they continued to play as she slept, growing more hot for it in her sleep and letting out a small moan. "Y-yes mistress... right there... a-ah yes." she mumbled in her sleep before shifting again and groaning.

Angela moaned and rolled over as she slowly woke up, grinning at the sight of her little whore still asleep. An evil look crossed her face, and she rolled closer, running a hand up and down Brennan's side, just admiring the woman in front of her. She felt Brennan squirm in her sleep and was afraid she'd woke her up, but luckily enough it was just a dream. A rather hot dream, Angela assumed, since Brennan's nipples began to harden before her eyes. Then escaped from her whore's lips the confirmation that it was in fact an erotic dream. Angela's hand trailed down, her evil look deepening. Slowly, she slid one finger into her whore's ready folds, loving how wet Temperance was this early in the morning.

Brennan let out a loud moan, her body arching into Angela's finger movements while she was still asleep her hands moving up to caress and squeeze her very perky nipples. Although this dream felt way too real for Temperance she knew it was probably just her imagination and groaned louder once again as the fingers continuously pumped in and out of her folds. "Oh God yes…. Mistress…harder… ungh…" she groaned still sleeping.

Angela inserted another finger and pumped them in and out of her whore's pussy. Temperance's nipples stared up at her, as if begging to be touched. Angela couldn't hold it in much longer and quickly attached her lips to the throbbing bud, sucking deeply, and rubbing her finger over Brennan's clit in time with her tongue.

Temperance let out a loud guttural moan, her hips suddenly convulsing quickly and bucking against Angela's fingers. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Just like that Mistress!" she chanted before her walls suddenly clenched against her mistresses' fingers as she came violently her body writhing before laying flat on the bed her breathing heavy. Brennan's eye lids finally fluttered open and she let out a groan turning to face Angela with a small smile. "That dream felt so real…" she whispered breathlessly.

Angela grinned and raised her hand from beneath the sheets, revealing her come covered fingers, and raised them slowly to her mouth licking the tantalizing juices at a torturous pace. She grinned as she licked the last of her whore's juices from her fingers, and leaned down to kiss Brennan, their breasts brushing together and eliciting a deep moan from both of them between the kiss.

Brennan looked at her mistress with wide eyes, so it hadn't been a dream after all! A loud moan left her lips as her breasts brushed against Angela's revelling in the taste of not only Angela but her own juices on her lips. Her hands skimmed up and down her mistress' side before cupping her neck and adding more passion to the kiss.


	10. Girls and the Roleplay

Temperance Brennan smiled at the way she had arranged her apartment just like a college classroom, using her dining room table as a desk and arranging a few spare chairs she had for "students" to sit in. Spinning around to face the chairs as carefully as she could in the black heels she frowned slightly, looking over at Angela. "Miss Montenegro, I asked you a question please stop staring off into space." She hissed, ignoring the sniggers from the other students around her. Brennan couldn't believe how well this was playing out, even after a few days of organising she had planned out fully Angela's little turn on about her art teacher in college. Her hair was done up in a simple bun with two pencils through it resembling chopsticks, she wore a bright blue blouse with a black neck scarf and a short black skirt, trying to resemble her old art teacher from college as much as possible. "May I please talk to you after class?" Brennan questioned, cocking a brow and sighing as the bell rang waiting for the other's to file out of the room. Carefully she walked over to Angela and frowned. "Angela, is everything alright? You've been zoning out in class lately. You're my top student and now you're failing you didn't even hand in your assignment and I'm still waiting for it and usually you are the first one to hand it in. Is everything alright? Nobody's bothering you at home or here are they? You know you can tell me anything."

"No. It's nothing miss," Angela sighed, her thick fringe covering her eyes as she looked down at her work, her tongue stuck out in concentration as she put all her effort into concentrating on the piece in front of her, not the cleavage spilling out from her teacher's blouse. She coloured in the shaded scenery just so, and then braced herself to look up as she still felt her professor's presence on the edge of her desk. Her cheeks immediately turned scarlet and she looked down at her hands, her stomach doing somersaults just at the sight of those cerulean blue eyes looking down on her so caringly. Those eyes were her favourite thing about her teacher. Sure, the cute little ass and the perfectly rounded breasts were a factor too, but those eyes. As an artist, well, an aspiring artist who was at present time a lowly college student, Angela Montenegro thought eyes were the focal point of people. They showed so much emotion and depth. Angela could see those eyes underneath her as they did all kinds of wicked things to each other's bodies. She mentally shook herself out of the images flooding her mind, her arousal pumping at her core in such vivid thoughts over the woman sitting in such close proximity to her. Angie. Stop. You have a girlfriend. Roxy. She reminded herself. "I-if there was anything wrong, I'd be sure to tell you, miss," she promised, her voice breaking a bit in nervousness as she packed up her things into her satchel, remembering that Roxy would be waiting for her in the courtyard.

Brennan frowned, noticing the slight blush that crossed Angela's face feeling her own stomach do a little toss at the sight of a shy Angela, something she had never seen from her friend before but damn it was turning her on. "Angela, please I know something's wrong. " she replied, her voice coming out harsh but there was an intimacy behind her words. Of course Angela was her favourite student, she was top in their class and she was beautiful for a girl at her age sometimes she would stare of course that was wrong. She always tormented herself for staring at her star pupil, no that was wrong. Very very wrong. As Brennan went to take a step towards Angela she gasped as she dropped a pencil which she had taken from her hair and spun around her fingers, a habit of hers whenever she was nervous. "Oh whoops let me pick that up." She cried, bending over and giving Angela a perfect view of her cleavage in the mean time before standing up fully and smiling sweetly at the shy Angela. "Please, Angela. What's wrong? I know you too well to know that you're unhappy."

Angela gasped and froze, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping, her nipples beginning to harden, so she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to hide her obvious arousal. She wobbled on her heels, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her. She watched her beautiful teacher. Of course she knew it was wrong. This was her teacher for Christ's sake. At least seven years her senior. But this was insane. If Angela didn't know any better, she would have thought her teacher was trying to seduce her. No, it couldn't possibly be. But that look in Miss Brennan's eyes, Angela knew is was something other than concern for the wellbeing of her top student. No, there was something else there. Lust? Desire? Angela couldn't tell. But there was definitely something. "to tell you the truth, Miss... I've been rather distracted in class. You see, I don't want to admit it, but I have a bit of a crush on you. Okay, that's a lie. A big crush. I am crushing so hard on you I find it hard to function especially when you seem intent on teasing me with those low-cut little blouses and those short skirts and those ass hugging jeans and slacks, and those boots that definitely aren't made for walking and those eyes and those all so kissable looking lips that make me INSANE. And It makes my brain so scrambled and confused that I can't even think! The reason I'm failing is because I'm not listening to the words that come out of that pretty little mouth of yours, all I do is sit there and gaze at your tremendous beauty and I don't know why I'm telling you this so I'm just going to stop now!" Angela rambled, watching the look of shock pass over her teacher's face. "I'm going to leave now," she states and stomps off to leave, but feels something grab her arm and squeals.

Temperance felt her face flush at her student's words, no this was wrong very very wrong. She couldn't feel this was towards her student not one who was seven years younger than her at least! Besides Angela had a girlfriend, Roxy, and they were happy together but the thought of them together made her stomach tighten. She had once caught them during one of their free lessons during the day, hiding away in a corridor and doing things she wished she could do to Angela or vice versa. Brennan remembered the memory well and felt a slight blush rise on her cheeks, her nipples suddenly hardening through her blouse remembering a flushed yet highly aroused Angela looking at her teacher wide eyed after being caught. Of course not wanting her Angie to get in trouble she had let the two of them off with a warning but the mental images had continuously plagued her mind and she had come so hard so many times at the sight of that image and imagining that she was doing wonderful things to her body and making Angela scream her name.

She came back from her reverie after hearing Angela leave and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her back to her probably harder than she had intended to. A book fell from the student's bag and hit the floor, Temperance leant down to pick it up still keeping the grip on Angela's arm she looked quizzically at the picture and a smile rose on her face. On the page was a rough sketch of herself with small hearts around it and above the sketch were the words "Miss Temperance Brennan" in neat cursive writing. The moisture pooled to her panties and her nipples hardened even more so, a slight blush starting on her cheeks. "Oh my... This is beautiful Angela." Brennan whispered in awe, slowly releasing her grip on her student's arm and handing her back the book, feeling her arousal heighten at the sight of a blushing Angela. She knew she wasn't faking this and Angela had a crush on her and her feelings were the same as her own. Taking a few preditorial steps towards Angela she smiled. "You know Angela I wore those skirts, jeans, slacks and blouses for you on purpose to test your reaction, you see I feel the same way I know it's wrong but I do... But I have an idea. Of course I don't want my best student's grades to start slipping because of something like this so what if I help you gain back your concentration?" she purred seductively, her eyes showing need and arousal and cupping Angela's chin in her hand before running a slender finger down the student's jaw line enjoying the way she shuddered at the touch, her eyes meeting Angela's and noticed the arousal that mimicked her own.

Angela could feel her face getting hotter and hotter, a low yelp coming out of her mouth as her art book slipped out from her bag, and _that_ page just happened to flip open. She didn't care to admit that was her favourite piece of amateur art work, and that she admired it at least once a day. She could feel her silk panties dampening in her slacks, and her yellow blouse began to feel tighter, her nipples hardening to the occasion. She gasped as her teacher made such startling revelations that only turned Angela on more. "How do you suppose you do that?" she asked her teacher, her voice shaking with nerves and her heart pumping hard in her chest.

Brennan smiled, feeling herself grow more turned on by the second at how shy her student was it was so cute and she never realised how arousing it really was. "Well we could do things that you have only imagined in your wildest dreams." Temperance whispered in her ear, letting her hot breath rain down on it before biting an earlobe lightly. Before Angela had a chance to reply, Brennan moved her head away slightly and pressed her lips to Angela's firmly, enjoying the strawberry lip gloss she could taste on the student's lips. She waited for confirmation whether to continue or whether Angela would pull away.

Angela was shocked at first, feeling Temperance's soft lips on hers, but then began to respond fiercely, months of pent up desire and emotion crashing down onto that one kiss. She could taste Brennan's cherry chapstick as her tongue pried open her teacher's mouth and gained entrance easily, her stomach having left her and her hands quivering. To stop them, she placed her perfectly-manicured hands on the back of Temperance's head and deepened the kiss.

Temperance smiled against her student's lips as she continued her ministrations, letting her mouth part to allow Angela's tongue access, her hands moving down to her ass cupping it slightly to urge Angela on. Her panties were instantly soaked, nipples straining against the material of her bra and blouse, tongue gaining access into her mouth and exploring the inner cave of Angela's mouth.

Angela moaned into the kiss, and ran her hand up and down Brennan's side affectionately, her tongue still tangled with her teacher's. This was by far the best kiss she'd ever experienced, and she'd had a fair few. Albeit not that many with a woman, but even with Rox- holy shit! Roxy! Angela had forgotten all about her girlfriend who was probably still waiting for her in the courtyard. She pressed her hands against Brennan's hips and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, looking up into her teacher's hurtful eyes with remorse. "I'm sorry. I have to go meet Roxy," Angela told her quickly, her tone flustered. She picked up her bag and her book and rushed out, her heels clicking beneath her.

Temperance sighed as she sat in her office, it was almost eleven thirty and she still had a few more art works and essays she needed to mark. Slightly frustrated she ran a hand through her auburn hair which was hanging down to her shoulders, leaving the messy bun she had made a few minutes earlier. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered her class from the other day with Angela and how they had kissed, causing her lower regions to flop a little and she stared blankly off into the distance. Ever since that class she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her student of course it was wrong but now she couldn't help it anymore no matter how much she tried. Of course it had been awkward during other classes and Brennan had tried her hardest after class not to kiss her again, Angela's lips were one of the most addictive things about her and now she wanted more. Of course that wasn't the only part of Angela she adored, besides the cute personality she loved looking at her cute little ass as she rushed out of class with Roxy and even her plump breasts which showed so easily through the blouses and t-shirt she usually wore. "Roxy is so lucky to have her... If she was mine... Oh if only. " she mumbled to herself aloud before focusing back on her work.

Angela sat on her bed, the dorm she shared with Roxy now abandoned by said girlfriend. Well, ex, now. Roxy had noticed something was up with Angela, and confronted her about it. She also happened to notice Angela's nervous shift while that sat in art classes and the lingering gazes towards their teacher when Angela thought Roxy wasn't looking. So Roxy'd broken up with her. Packed up all her stuff and gotten a transfer, and was gone with all but a note when Angela returned from lunch with her dad. Sniffling, Angela wiped her tears with her sleeve, and uncrossed her legs, standing up and looking herself up and down in the full length mirror on the back of her door. She was a mess. Quickly, she hopped into the shower, tied up her hair, and dressed in jeans, a sweater and flats, before leaving the dorm, knowing exactly where she was headed. Slowly she shuffled through the empty halls of the dorm house, and snuck across campus in the dark of the night, carefully prying open the door to the studio building, and slipping inside. The place felt so different in the night. So quiet. Angela wished it was like this all the time. She approached the door she was looking for, and heard the familiar voice mumbling longingly inside, the sweet tone hollowing in the hall. "Roxy is so lucky to have her... If she was mine... Oh if only. " Angela grinned and peeked in the door, seeing her teacher hunched over her desk, her beautiful auburn locks a mess. She looked run-down and stressed. Angela stepped into sight, but her teacher wasn't able to see her due to her concentration. "You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Angela stated easily, a knowing smirk on her face.

Brennan jumped as she heard the door open, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized that voice from anywhere a smile crossing her lips as she did so. Looking up from her desk, her eyes met Angela's and let out a small laugh. "It probably is, then again I'm not surprised if I've already turned insane from all this marking." Temperance joked, standing up from her desk and moving to the front of it and leaning against it as casually as possible. "Did you need to speak to me about something Angela? Is something the matter?" she questioned innocently, knowing full too well why Roxy hadn't been in class today or why she would never been in her class again after breaking up with Angela. Her stomach did another little flip and she crossed her arms across her chest to hide her obvious arousal through her perky nipples which would show too easily through her casually red dress, she had worn it on purpose today after her little talk with Angela, just to tease her of course.

Angela grinned and chuckled softly at Temperance's half-hearted attempt at a joke. "Yes, miss, I do need to speak to you. I was just wondering... If you were ever going to finish what you started the other day," Angela said, somehow uncharacteristically bold, stepping forward and placing herself on a stool in front of her teacher, crossing one leg over the other in a somewhat seductive pose, an evil grin on her face, her eyes glowing with mischief.

Temperance felt her silk panties dampen at the student's words, a slight blush crossing her face but it disappeared as soon as it arrived. Well if she wanted this then she would give it to her, after all it would just be a new learning experience for her. "Of course, after all I promised didn't I?" Brennan purred, a predatory look in her eyes as she pushed off from the desk and sauntered over to

Angela, a grin crossing her face that matched Angela's. In one bold movement she grabbed the student by her arms and yanked her off the stool and spun her around to press her against the desk. Without any warning her head dipped down to kiss carefully along Angela's neck, just enough to leave faint marks enjoying the noises that left Angela's lips, those beautiful plump lips... Removing her head from her neck she kissed up along until she reached her mouth and met Angela's lips with fiery determination and passion, instantly parting them to gain access and pressed her body closer to Angela's, pleased that the door to her office was locked.

Angela moaned and tried to hold herself against the table, the edge digging into her back very uncomfortably, but she couldn't care less; her pain numbed by the sex goddess currently on top of her. She responded to the kiss with so much passion, she was sure after this encounter she would have none left. Her breathing only got heavier and the moans escaping her only became louder as her teacher continued down her neck, and the back up to fuse their lips together once more, Angela's body thrusting to press against Brennan's. "Mmm, yes miss," she moaned, half in reply to Temperance's rhetorical question, and half in arousal mixed with desire.

Brennan smiled at Angela's sudden reaction to her ministrations, keeping up the passionate kiss one of her hands snaked down to Angela's crotch, running a slender finger along the slightly dampened jeans while her other hand rested at the student's lower back. Reluctantly her mouth left Angela's and she leant in more to whisper in her ear. "Call me Temperance." she whispered huskily. Her hand pressed up against Angela's crotch once more enjoying the moan that left her lips before kissing along her student neck again and biting down on the soft flesh carefully as to only leave a small mark. "Tell me Angela, what do you want to do to me? What do you want us to do? For once you be the teacher."

Angela looked at Temperance in shock for a second before her body took control and she pressed her lips to Temperance's once more, their tongues entangling at Angle forced them off the stool and stumbled them backwards to the lovely oak desk that sat in the middle of the room, Temperance's papers still scattered on it. She left Tempe for a minute, and walked around, shoving all the paper off the desk, and it fluttered to the floor unceremoniously. She then took her teacher by the forearms, and pushed her backwards onto the desk, standing back to admire Temperance's flustered form and her nipples so proudly poking out from the red material of her dress. She kissed Tempe on the lips once more, before leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles down to skin to her cleavage, and buried her nose down the valley between her breasts to get a whiff of the musky smell of arousal and Brennan's cologne.

Brennan let out a loud moan as Angela's lips trailed down along her neck before resting in between the valley of her breasts, feeling her arousal grow at the sight of Angela taking in her scent. Her panties were probably soaked to this point and her nipples were aching terribly through the fabric of her red dress. Her body arched up slightly, chest heaving up and down her breathing laboured a small slightly needy whimper left her lips which she had never heard herself use ever. It seemed she was only like this around Angela. "A-Ahhh." Was all she was able to see, wondering how her will could have been bent so easily.

Angela felt her boldness decreasing, and her hands shook as she reached for the zipper on the silky red dress covering her teacher's hardening nipples, probably much similar to her own, which were pressing through the cashmere of her sweater, and her panties were by now probably transparent with arousal. Slowly, she eased the zipper down, keeping her lips fused to her teacher's, and slid the garment off of Temperance's beautifully sculpted body.

Temperance let out a sigh of relief which was swallowed by Angela's lips as the garment was slowly peeled off her body only leaving her in a black lace bra and panty set. Her hands ran lightly up and down Angela's back, urging her to continue her actions when their lips finally moved from each other's she looked at Angela with concerned eyes. "Keep going if you feel comfortable, if not I don't mind taking control." She purred, batting her eye lids. Brennan's hands finally made it to the hem of her student's sweater and carefully lifted it up and over her head eyes shining at the sight of Angela's full, plump and ready breasts just begging for some kind of attention. Resting on her elbows her mouth instantly seeked out a ripe bud and sucked it into her mouth, smiling against it as moans erupted from Angela's mouth.

Angela grimaced. She was determined to do this. Building up all the courage to stop moaning and get on with this. This wasn't about her. This was about Temperance. She removed the auburn head from her chest regrettably, and pushed Temperance back on the desk, straddling her legs easily. She leaned over her teacher, and kissed her deeply, running her hands up and down her sides, retracting her lips for a second to move up to Brennan's ear and whisper, "Honey. Don't even dare," she warned.

Brennan felt her face flush as her body was pushed back down onto the desk, her lower regions instantly growing wet at the husky tone in her student's voice and squirmed slightly under her grip a low moan leaving her lips as Angela's hands ran up and down her sides not even meeting where she actually needed, no wanted to be touched. "Oh I wouldn't don't worry. You know you're so beautiful like this… I've never seen you so courageous. It's arousing." She purred, smirking up at Angela.

"I can be very courageous when I want to be," Angela informed her, sitting back, and unstraddling her to remove her jeans and slip off her shoes. "And I can be especially courageous if this is the reward," she said, moving back over to where her teacher was laid out on the desk so unceremoniously sprawled there but looking sexier than ever. Angela ran a finger from the small little bow on her teacher's tight encasing bra to the matching one on the hem of her panties, teasing.

Temperance's smile widened and turned into a mischievous grin, her eyes ran up and down Angela's figure drinking in the beautiful sight that lay before her, panties growing soaked again once more the material probably soaked entirely through but it didn't matter. . Her lips parted to let out a gasp, hips suddenly bucking up as a result of Angela's fingers toying with the bow on her bra. Oh she knew how to play, that was for sure.

"You like that? Hmm? I bet you think I wouldn't be this good? That, being a student, I wasn't educated in pleasing?" Angela prompted, pressing kisses down her teacher's cleavage and down the plane of her flat stomach. Her own panties were soaked and it made her hotter to see the patch on Temperance's own under garment. She could see the nipples peaking through her bra, and reached under her to take them off, immediately attaching her mouth to one aching bud, and enjoying the moans quickly escaping her superior's mouth.

Temperance let out a loud throaty moan at Angela's ministrations, her torso arching up into her student's mouth enjoying every minute of pleasure she was given. Her body twisted and convulsed, quickly she opened her eyes and smiled down at Angela, moving a hand into her brown, curly locks urging her student on and giving them a slight tug in approval. "I love it, I love it so so much Angela." Brennan replied a little breathlessly. "I knew you were this good, believe me from the moment I set my eyes on you I knew you were this good. Of course you're educated in pleasing I wouldn't doubt you for a second but this outlives all my wildest fantasies about us, but I do believe you were this good. Angela you have lived up to your expectations. Oh fuck… so good." Temperance's last few words came out as a throaty moan, tugging again on Angela's hair to show her approval.

Angela moaned at the encouragement and sucked madly, before moving onto the other throbbing bud, wrapping her lips around it and whirling her tongue around it, her brain and her core thoroughly enjoying the perfect body on display to her and the sounds escaping her teacher's mouth. "I'm glad you approve, Temperance," Angela told her, removing her lips from her chest and trailing kisses down the flat plane of her stomach, reaching her panties and laying a kiss to the perfect mini little bow on the front.

Temperance 's body instantly arched up towards Angela's lips as she placed a small kiss on the little bow on her panties a highly erotic gasp leaving her lips. Her head shot up, eyes meeting Angela's her own cerulean blue eyes clouded with arousal and lust. Brennan knew her patience was running thin especially since she was teasing her so much. "Angela, you may be good at teasing but whatever you dish out I can dish back just as worse. Now please. Before I lose my patience" Temperance commanded in one of her teaching tones, tying to keep her voice under control.

Angela reached one hand up and dipped a finger into the waistband of Temperance's panties and feeling how wet she was. "Hmm. You're so wet, miss," Angela said innocently with a wide grin, loving the state Temperance was in. And slowly slid a finger into her folds, and rubbed her clit between her thumb and forefinger. "Does it turn you on, miss? That I'm the one doing this to you?" Angela taunted, as she inserted yet another finger.

"Oh God yes... yes yes... just like that... yeeess..." Brennan moaned, her hips arching up into Angela's touches just begging for more. "Of course I'm wet Angela... only this wet for... o-oh. You. Please... keep.. talking to me... please." she begged, another moan leaving her lips as she leant up on her elbows and caressed her hardened and perky peaks with her spare hands her eyes meeting Angela.

"Hm, yes. Are you going to come for me, miss? Let your juices out all over my fingers?" Angela taunted, pumping her fingers out of her teacher's heated core., moving another hand to assist in the caressing of Tempe's breast, rolling the hardened bud around between her thumb and forefinger, her mouth moving to press hot opened-mouthed kisses to Temperance's neck.

Angela's words almost sent Temperance over the edge, feeling the oh so very familiar feeling of her stomach coiling in anticipation, her hips bucking up to meet her student's fingers urging for her fingers to go deeper. Her lips parted on a noiseless moan, eyes closing to take in all the pleasure by those talented fingers Brennan's neck tilting to allow Angela more access. "O-Of course I will… o-o so fucking close…. A-ahh. Keep going. Please."

"Say my name. I want my name to be falling from your lips as you come. Come for me Temperance, come on. Say my name, say it," Angela urged, pumping her fingers deeper, and suckling on THAT spot right behind Temperance's ear that she knew just from the last half hour or so made her crazy. She could feel her own pussy dripping with arousal, and shuddered, hoping that Temperance would take care of that once her own need was fulfilled.

Temperance shuddered suddenly, her body instantly tensing up and her clit throbbing crazily. Angela's words had driven her crazy, over the edge not to mention the added stimulation of that spot right behind her ear. "Yes oh god yes…. A-ANNNGGGEEELL-AA." She screamed, her voice suddenly growing hoarse as she came hard against her friend's fingers. Brennan's body collapsed slightly on the desk as she lay there a little breathless and her chest heaving. "Oh god…."

Angela grunted and moaned, the sounds sending her and her core insane. "Miss, please," she pleaded, her arousal sending her brain into submission, her mind going blank as she looked up at her teacher with pleading eyes, begging for her arousal to be sated as Temperance came back from her high.

Brennan smiled at the pleading voice coming from her student's lips, sitting up carefully and pushing a lock of messy, auburn hair from her eyes. "Lie back and spread your legs over the sides. Don't worry I'm going to make this so good for you." She purred, leaning forward and over Angela's body to kiss along her neck, making small marks along the way as she did so before moving up off her student's body. Using a single nail she trailed it along the curves of her breasts, running it teasingly along the two erect nipples before simultaneously, pinching them then moving her lams flat across Angela's chest. Temperance couldn't help the smug grin on her face as she noticed how damp Angela's white panties were and the fact that they were almost transparent. Leaning forward again she inched her fingers into the hem, enjoying the grunt that left Angela's lips. "Mm, you're so very wet Angela. These white panties are such a decoy after all they show that a woman is innocent and believe me you are far from innocent, you're the complete opposite, a wily little minx." Brennan explained her voice husky with arousal. "Lift." She commanded, smiling when Angela lifted her hips up and torturingly slow she dragged the soaked garment down and off her body. Without any warning she rested Angela's ankles over her shoulders before pressing her tongue to Angela's clit, groaning at how some moisture already began to leak out showing how eager she was before thrusting her tongue into Angela's soaked folds quickly. Smirking at the groans and moans that left her lips before moving her lips away carefully, giving a quick suck on her clit before replacing her talented tongue with a slender finger. "This is nice isn't it? Getting you all hot I suppose? You do not know how long I have waited for this, how long I have planned and fantasised about what it is like to have you underneath me under my command as I make you moan and squirm. About how I fantasies where your favourite spots are." To add emphasis to her statement she brushes her g-spot laughing slightly when Angela bucks up. "I have been waiting so long to hear your beautiful lips part and scream my name over and over until your voice is hoarse and so all you can think about is how this feels. Is this nice? My fingers thrusting into your wet little pussy?" just to add to the words she added two more fingers to the mix and sped her pace, brushing Angela's clit each time.

Angela moaned loudly, not believing the sensations she was feeling and just how aroused she was. She'd never been this aroused before. Her hips bucked and her nipples were throbbing from her breasts, her brain completely blanking out as her head lolled back and she just enjoyed the sensations running through her body; pent up with arousal. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she continued to groan and sigh, not even believing the sounds though they were coming out of her own mouth. She was so close, so damn close to letting loose, and she knew if Temperance kept it up she would be coming within minutes. "Oh, god! YES! Temperance! Right there, miss! Please!" she begged, her voice coming out in breathy pants and laced with utter need.

Temperance couldn't keep the sly look of her face even if she wanted to. "As you wish. I want you to scream for me Angela, as loud as you can. I want to hear you scream my name." She commanded before moving her head into where her fingers were rapidly pumping and took her clit in between her mouth, sucking rapidly and in time to the way her fingers were pumping in and out of Angela's soaked core.

Angela let out a scream loud enough to shatter glass or arouse suspicion, but luckily it did neither of these things. Her body shuddered, and arched up off the desk so much she almost fell off. She could feel her orgasm forming inside of her and her core began to throb, indicating she was so close. She continued to moan loudly, and her nipples were aching to be touched. She gathered every ounce of energy she had to moan, "Please miss, Oh TEMPERANCE! Please touch my nipples while I come!" she pleaded.

Temperance smiled, removing her fingers which were still coated with Angela's juices from her core and ran them up towards her beautiful breasts her mouth taking over from where her fingers had left off, nipping and sucking wildly waiting for the juices to come pouring out. Her fingers took each nipple between them and began to roll them carefully before pinching every few seconds just to add enough to the stimulation and coat them in her juices. Her head moved for a second to look up at the beautiful sight before her before saying. "Come for me Angela. Scream for me." Brennan moved her head back down and dipped her tongue in faster and faster.

Angela continued to moan, and as she was just about to topple over the edge, she let out an ear-splitting scream, as her juices hit her teacher's fingers and she was overwhelmed by a brain-scrambling orgasm. "TEMMMMPPPE-E-E-ERRANCE!" She screamed unknowingly pumping her hips to cause Brennan's fingers to pump deeper into her core, helping her to ride out her orgasm. She finally came back from her high and slumped back onto the desk. "That was great, miss. But I don't think this has gained me back my concentration. I think it has only made me want you more," she murmured.

Temperance smiled, removing her hands from Angela's core and licking the juices off a small moan of approval leaving her lips before moving down and taking Angela's lips in her own grinning as she knew Angela could taste herself on her lips as well as Temperance. Sitting up slightly a small chuckle left the teacher's lips at the student's comment. "That's alright sweetheart, we can just keep going and going until you gain your concentration back." she purred seductively before taking Angela's lips again in a passionate kiss.


	11. Girls in the Car

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like these last few chapters! There's plenty more where that came from, we're working on them now! Enjoy ;D Reviews mean the world! All for now, Squints x **

Brennan smiled as she walked out of the lab; once again there was a case which Booth had just informed her of. Glad that she had convinced Booth to let them take Angela along with them in the car and explained that they needed Angela to help "reconstruct the murder" by seeing the scene but the truth was all she wanted to do was spend some time with Angela. Because of all their recent cases they had barely been able to spend any time together. "Booth I'm going to sit with Angela in the back, there's not enough room in the front with all my stuff and I want to keep her company." She explained before sitting next to Angela who sat behind Booth in the car. Temperance smiled to herself brightly, this was going to be a fun car trip.

Angela rolled her eyes as she made her way out to Booth's SUV. Why was she needed on this case? Seeing a person's bits strewn about in a scene of horror and mayhem didn't throw her at all that particular day. She knew Brennan had set this up, but wished she had done something more romantic than a crime scene. _Oh well_, the artist thought, _it's better than nothing_. Quietly, she greeted Booth with a Angela rolled her eyes as she made her way out to Booth's SUV. Why was she needed on this case? Seeing a person's bits strewn about in a scene of horror and mayhem didn't throw her at all that particular day. She knew Brennan had set this up, but wished she had done something more romantic than a crime scene. Oh well, the artist thought, it's better than nothing. Quietly, she greeted Booth with a grin and a 'Hello', and climbed into the back seat, knowing her friend would take the front. So when Temperance decided to take the back seat with her, Angela was both shocked and happy. She smiled widely and watched her friend climb in next to her. This was going to be fun.

Booth's eyebrows furrowed at his partner's sudden behaviour change. Usually she was one to sit up front and annoy the hell out of him. But not today, it seems. He thought back to the past few weeks. Why was she spending so much time with Angela. They always seemed to be together these days. He remembered when he'd caught them together in Brennan's office and was immediately scared.

Brennan smiled and got into the back seat with her friend, pleased with the seating arangements as Angela has aligned herself right behind Booth. This was all going according to plan and she stopped the slight smile that started on her face. At least with Angela right behind him he wouldn't be able to see what was happening, causing it to be a blind spot and hopefully he would be oblivious to what was going on. "So Booth, you didn't elaborate on the case. All you said was 'there's a case Bones' and dragged me out." she exclaimed, resting back against the car seat and buckling up her seatbelt pleased when the ignition started and they started to drive along. Secretly her hands moved to her sides, one slowly sneaking up to draw small circles over the thin material of Angela's skirt. Excited about her little plan.

Angela gasped. Knowing Brennan, she should have known this would happen. She shuddered silently and arched up in her seat, hoping Booth didn't suspect anything. She could feel herself getting turned on, and knew it was so wrong, especially in an FBI vehicle, with one of her good friends driving, but she couldn't help it.

Booth was thankful she'd raised the topic, glad that things wouldn't get awkward and silent. He took a deep breath and began explaining the case. "There was, apparently, an explosion on a farm out in the country while a fair was on, and many fatalities were burned from the fire that the explosion made, all quickly burned to skeletons, which is why they brought you. Hodgins is on his way too, I called him before I left, thought he might be able to help with the explosion evidence," he rambled, not noticing at all what was going on in the back seat.

Brennan stopped the smirk that threatened to cross her face at the small gasp that left her friend's lips, slowly turning the small circles into up and down motions on one side of her leg, nail slightly digging in through the material of her skirt and stockings not even reaching where Angela really wanted it at the present moment. "Wow, that's awfully strange a sudden explosion at a fair like that? Then again I've seen far more gruesome cases." she explained casually.

"Yeah, I guess. There was a lot of machinery and things around, so it could have been an accident, but I doubt it, considering the size of the explosion, and everything," Booth added, reminding himself of a squint, much to his dismay.

Angela was silent, keeping her lips clamped shut as not to make a noise. Her nipples were straining under her light blue blouse, and her eyes narrowed in arousal, her panties dampened instantly. She shuddered again, the movement becoming natural to Temperance's touch these days.

"So it was probably suspicious then? Maybe somebody had already planned something and because it's such a big fair Booth maybe they wanted to kill that many people. Were there any survivors?" she questioned her voice still at a reasonable tone, not giving away what was happening with Angela in the back seat. As her fingers slid up towards her knee again she slowly drew her hand discreetly under her friend's skirt, raking her nails up and down the thin material barrier of the stockings on her inner thighs. Feeling Angela jump at her touch she continued, not reaching the place where she wanted to be touched most.

Angela narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her best friend. _Please_. She mouthed, knowing Temperance would know what she was saying. Her body arched into her touches, and she let out a sigh so low, even she had to strain her ears to hear it. Her nipples were peering through the material of her shirt even more now, and her clit was throbbing madly.

"Yeah, it was a big fair, and the explosion and fire only took out a portion of it. So we have loads of witnesses. Perotta's down there already interviewing them all. I've got Sweets on the way with Hodgins to help out," Booth told them and pulled into another lane, hoping to avoid the traffic build-up on the highway. Their case was on the other side of the city, and the only way to get there was to go THROUGH the city, unfortunately. Cursing low, he honked the horn at the impatient driver trying to overtake him and slammed a fist down onto the steering wheel. "Great. Just great. Traffic jam," he muttered.

Brennan smiled at her friend's pleading, growing even more pleased when the car paused during a traffic jam. Slowly her hand snaked its way up, her smile suddenly turning into an arrogant smirk at the feel of how wet Angela's panties were and how soaked through they were. As Booth was honking the horn she leant closer to Angela, knowing Booth was too distracted by the traffic jam. "What colour panties are you wearing huh Ange?" she whispered in her ear, hot breath raining down before sliding her panties to the side and sliding one finger into her friend's slick folds and pushing it in and out, waiting for Angela to continue to beg for what she wanted. "Huh, yeah what colour are they?" she whispered against just to tease her, flicking her thumb over her clit as she questioned.

Angela's heart was pounding inside her chest. Not only from the fear that Booth could hear them, turn around and see what they were doing, but also from the overwhelming arousal making her stomach contract, and her knees shudder, and her throat go dry. She finally got the voice to mumble ever so low directly into her friend's ear; "They're hot pink. And trust me, sweetie, they're not the only thing that's hot right now."

Booth was fiery with anger. He shook his head in annoyance at the man who had just cut him off and was plotting along ahead while he was stuck waiting. Just as he thought he had enough leeway to move, another car cut him off and his fist immediately found the horn. "BASTARD!" he exclaimed, knowing he probably shouldn't in the Bureau car, but he couldn't help his anger. He heard the girls whispering about something girly or another, but ignored it, choosing instead to stew in his anger.

Brennan felt her face flush at Angela's words, adding another finger discreetly to the mix and her movements became more rapid but not enough for Angela to gain satisfaction from them. She leant closer to whisper again in her friend's ear, almost flinching at Booth's loud yelling. "Oh I wish I could see them Ange, you know I love you in that colour. If Booth wasn't in the car I could make you feel so good but for now I'll have to settle for this." She teased back, feeling her own nipples straining against her white blouse and shifted her legs crossing one over the other to press them together to try and sate her own arousal.

Angela let out a moan that she just couldn't hold in, and gasped immediately, her bottom arching up off the seat to try and thrust Brennan's fingers deeper into her core, but to no avail. Her nipples were aching in her blouse, and her pussy was dampening more and more every second. She sent a pleading look to her friend, being unable to form any coherent thoughts, let alone words, in her current state.

Booth was beyond angry, and was sure he could feel steam coming out of his ears at his rage. Booth had never been calm on the roads, and was one in need for anger management classes, not that he was willing to admit that. In spite of his rage, he found the time to look back into the rear vision mirror, and took a look at Angela. "You alright, Angela? You seem a little... flushed. You feeling okay?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

Angela groaned, and swallowed, trying to find her voice to answer Booth as her friend pumped her fingers in and out of her dripping core. "Mmm? I-I'm fine, Boo-oth," Angela said, her friend intent on making it torturous for her.

"I concur Angela, you do look flushed, surely something is wrong. Then again it is a little hot in here.." she exclaimed, pleased when Angela was the only one who got the "hot" reference. Brennan smiled to evilly to her friend and slowly dragged her fingers out from Angela's core, the fingers on her juices spreading along her thighs as her hand slowly moved out from under her friend's skirt. She wanted to make sure that Booth wasn't watching when Angela came and now that his concern showed it would be risky. "Booth how has Parker been lately?" Temperance questioned innocently, her hands now resting on her crossed legs as she tried to sate her own arousal at the needy look on her friend's face moments before she had dragged her fingers out. From the corner of her eye she could see Angela shooting her a dirty look and returned it with a sly smile, before mouthing when Booth's attention was drawn away from the two of them in the backseat. "If you want it, you've got to show or beg me to show what you want."

Angela groaned, aggravated, and squeezed her legs together at the loss. She glared at her friend and gave her the cold shoulder as she tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs, trying to also prove she didn't need it, but of course she did. She looked out the window, her eyes glazed over from arousal, but she was determined not to give in though she needed it so badly.

Booth was distracted by his partner's voice snapping him out of his reverie. "Yeah, he's fine. I have him this weekend. Takin' him to the Steelers game," Booth replied, setting his jaw as he looked out onto the road with fury still bubbling in his stomach. The thought of his son, however, made his mood lift.

Brennan wore an arrogant smirk as she watched Angela squirm needily on the side of her seat just begging for satisfaction that Brennan wasn't giving her and she realised Booth had replied and turned her attention towards him. "Oh that's interesting Booth, is it football or baseball?" she questioned, her eyes flickering towards Angela again and grinning. "Booth would you be able to turn on the air conditioner?"

"It's football, Bones. And sure. You hot?" he asked, flicking the switch on the air con, and looking back into the back seat. "Ange sure looks flushed," he commented.

Ange grinned up and Booth, hearing her name mentioned, and grimaced as the cool air hit her already hard nipples and core, making her spine tingle and she shuddered. "Hmm," she mumbled in agreement, and grinned at her friend, letting her know she wasn't going to crack.

Brennan noticed her friend's grimace and knew she was so hot for it, a slight sly smile crossing her face. "I concur, Ange are you sure you're okay? Not too hot?" she questioned, adding emphasis to the word hot, pleased when Booth was oblivious to it. Her hand slowly started a slow caress of her friend's thigh through her skirt and decided to keep it there just to tease her, right out of the reach of where she really needed it. "So Parker has a broad interest in football then Booth? Does he play the sport well?" Temperance asked curiously, trying to distract Booth and fire up Angela knowing her friend would get payback sooner or later.

Angela regained her voice, knowing she was teasing her friend just as much as Temperance was teasing her. She ignored her friend's hand, not letting it affect her in any way. She grinned and replied. "I'm fine, Brennan. I think you're the one that's hot. Are you feeling alright? She said, lifting her hand up and feeling Temperance's forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh, you have a bit of a temperature. Would you like some water?" Ange asked, a grin on her face, but concern in her tone.

"You alright, Bones? Would you like me to open the windows? Get some fresh air?" Booth suggested, not being able to take his eyes off the road due to the increase in traffic movement, still remaining totally oblivious to the activity in the back seat.

Brennan shot her friend a scowl, knowing Angela was playing her game and feeling her nipples protrude slightly through the thin material of her blouse. "Actually I am a bit hot, but no fresh air is needed thank you for the offer." she replied plainly before biting her lip. No she wouldn't let Angela win, not this time. Carefully she removed her jacket and rested it next to her and pursed her lips.

Booth let out a puff of hot air with a sigh. Traffic had slowed again, and they were getting nowhere. "Well, I'm hot, so I'm going to open a window for a bit if you don't mind," Booth said, hitting the button to open his window a few inches.

Angela gasped as the cold air hit her nipples through her thin blouse, and shivered. She looked at Brennan pleadingly, hating that she cracked so soon. She grabbed her friend's hand, and pulled it towards her, sending Temperance a look saying, "Please. I need you."

Temperance grinned that she had won and gave her a small nod, breaking her hand from Angela's grip she slowly inched it under her skirt not making any sudden movements to arouse Booth of what was going on in the back seat. Finally reaching her destination she slipped her fingers past the barrier of the stockings and slid the extremely damp panties to the side and thrust two fingers deeply into her friend's soaking wet heat not wanting to leave her unsatisfied as she continued her actions Brennan's sped picking and every few seconds her thumb brushed against Angela's clit. Her own arousal was heightening and wishing she could gain her own release, realizing how tempting it was to unzip her jeans right there and shove a hand into her saturated panties but Booth was in the car and he would notice their little charade. Adding another finger to the mix her hand pumped vigorously, thumb brushing against her clit even quicker anticipating her friend's release and she knew she was close herself and she knew that she was going to come in her panties at just the sight of that.

Angela moaned in her throat, hoping to god Booth didn't hear it. The next thing she knew, her muscles were contracting and she was letting her juices out onto her friend's fingers. She shuddered and pushed herself back onto the seat. She breathed out, trying so hard not to make any sound.

She looked over at her friend, and knew Brennan had released into her panties, just by the aroused look on her face, and smiled at her as she came down from her high.

Booth let out a deep sigh of relief as they pulled into the crime scene, the lights around them flashing blue and red and crime scene tape covering the perimeter. He slammed the car into park and unbuckled his seatbelt, pulling the keys out from the ignition as he turned in his seat to look at his partner and her friend. He looked them both up and down, taking in their flushed expressions and their lopsided grins. "You girls okay?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.


	12. Girls And the Phone

Angela rolled into bed after a long day out, letting out a yawn and stretching. She had spent an entire day running errands in town as it was her day off. She pulled off her coat and kicked off her shoes, fumbling around until she was securely under the covers. With a groan, she stuck her hand out of the sheets and grabbed the phone from the bedside table, quickly pressing the speed dial and pressing it to her ear, closing her eyes as it rang.

Temperance let out a loud groan of frustration as her phone rang through the dark silence of the bedroom. Sitting up from her bed and sweeping some hair from her face and scrambling to grab the phone from her bedside table, answering the phone and pressing it drowsily to her ear. "Brennan." She answered sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she rested against the headboard of the bed.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said, loving the sound of her friend's voice after such a long day. "Watcha doin'?" she asked, pushing her head back into the pillows, her hair flooding around her face. She let out a breath and blowing the chocolate brown locks out of her face.

Brennan smiled slightly as she heard her best friend's voice on the other side of the phone, resting further up against the headboard of the bed. "Hey Ange, I was sleeping until you called..." Temperance replied and rubbed her eyes again. "How was your day off today? Was it enjoyable?" she questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetie, would you like to go back to bed? I only called because I had an exhausting day and wanted to talk, but if you were sleeping, then you should- you know, go back to bed," Angela told her friend, feeling bad for waking Temperance up and was about to hang up the phone before she heard her friend's voice on the line.

"No it's fine really, I'm awake now so you might as well talk." Temperance told her truthfully, lying back further into the bed and shuffling under the covers. She was pleased that her friend had decided to call her they hadn't spoken for a while and a bubbling feeling started up in her stomach realising how much she had missed Angela, the sound of her friend's voice making her feel so much better a smile creeping across her face. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty boring actually. I actually missed the lab. And my favourite forensic anthropologist," Angela replied, sitting up a little in bed and leaning against a pillow on her headboard, letting out another yawn, and closing her eyes again, the moonlight shining through the crack in her curtains. "How about yours, sweetie? Have fun with them boring old bones of yours?" She asked.

Brennan felt herself blush slightly as Angela had said that she missed her and shifted slightly in her position on the bed, why was this slight girl talk turning her on? "I missed you too Ange." Temperance replied, rolling her eyes when Angela had called her bones "boring". "They are actually very interesting; we received the bones of a twenty year old woman today and it turns out her remains had been badly burnt during a fire..." she explained before stopping herself. "Sorry I must be boring you..."

"No, I love hearing you talk scientist. It turns me on," Angela purred, feeling herself get hot considering that was a true fact. She grinned as she heard Brennan ramble, she really did like it. And Brennan knew it.

"Really Ange?" she questioned, suddenly feeling extremely hot and flushed. A sly smile crossed her face as she realised how turned on she actually was and she wondered if she could get away with it , Temperance's hand snaked down under the bed sheet as she lay flat on her back and manoeuvred it's way under the waistband of her shorts and the hem of her panties. A small gasp left her lips which Angela hadn't heard as she dipped a single finger into her wet heat and pumped it in and our slowly, her thumb brushing her clit on the way out. She knew this was wrong and probably horrible but it felt kind of hot, knowing that Angela didn't know what was going on, on the other end of the phone line.

Angela heard the ever so disguised gasp, and knew she had her friend turned on. It wasn't hard to tell; she knew the anthropologist so well, but to be fair, Angela was getting rather hot for it too. "Yes, really. I find your brain so sexy," Angela replied. She shuffled her ass around and tried to get comfortable, the throbbing at her core making her sitting position very uncomfortable. She shifted so she was half sitting and half lying down, and held the phone to her ear with her shoulder, moving to unfasten her jeans and slid herself out of them, her bra suddenly feeling tighter on her throbbing nipples. She reached around and unfastened it, snaking a hand up her bra and massaging the swollen nub.

Brennan continued her ministrations, her speed slowly picking up the pace as Angela continued to talk. Shifting her position she rested her upper body against the headboard of the bed and rested the phone between her head and her shoulder, Brennan moved her spare hand up her tank top and past the confines of her bra, feeling too impatient to actually unfasten it and took a pearled bud between her index finger and her thumb. "A-Ange." Her friend's name came out as a slight gasp but she pretended that it was perfectly normal and decided to keep up the conversation.

"You find and organ you can't see sexy Angela"

"Oh but the way you use it, Brennan. I love it so much. It makes me so hot. You know I'm so hot for it right now?" Ange revealed, beginning to pump two fingers in and out of her soaked core. Her thumb brushed over her clit and she let out a deep moan, immediately regretting it as she remembered Brennan was on the other end of the phone.

Temperance felt her arousal heighten at the sound of Angela's deep moan and it suddenly hit her what her friend was doing, suddenly inserting a second finger into the mix a loud groan leaving her lips and to add to the stimulation she pinched her nipple tightly eliciting another moan.

"Oh I know Ange, only I can make you this hot can't I?" she teased, a grin crossing across her lips as she spoke to her friend, her next teasing words making herself hotter. "Only I can make you this wet can't I _sweetie_. Tell me, are you using those beautiful and slender artist fingers on your wet pussy huh?"

"Oh yess, Brennan. Only I wish they were your fingers. Or even your tongue. You have no idea how turned on I am," Angela told her, inserting another finger into her soaked folds, feeling one finger brush over her g-spot, she shuddered, and knew she was close. With her other hand, she grasped her breast and twisted her nipple between her fingertips roughly, her wanton need clouding all her rational thoughts.

A loud moan elicited from Brennan's lips at Angela's words, her thumb rubbing her clit more vigorously and another finger brushed over her g-spot a couple of times. Brennan's hips bucked up roughly from the bed as she did so. Oh god, she knew she was so close by now and pinched and pulled her nipple harder, alternating towards the other one and letting out another low moan.

"O-Oh god... mmm... I wish it could be... the images being presented in my mind right now are very explicit, Angela. Do you want me to... ah! Still talk dirty?"

"Just the sound of you pleasuring yourself is enough for me, sweetie," Angela replied, continuing to do the same to herself, her tongue darting out once more to wet her lips which were dry as the desert from the utter arousal and desire flooding through her. She could feel her pussy dampening so much it could possibly flood China. Then, with one more pump, she was coming, and shuddering, and her ass was thrusting up off the bed, and she groaned in utter pleasure, and felt her juices dripping onto her fingers as she let out a loud squeal that echoed down the phone.

The sound of her friend suddenly gaining her release triggered Brennan's suddenly and she let out a loud groan, fingers suddenly coated in her own juices and screaming her friend's name at an extremely high octave. She waited for a few minutes, breathing still heavy and laboured chest heaving.

"That was so hot Angela... so so hot..." Brennan groaned, licking her fingers off one by one. When her bodily functions had suddenly regained she jumped up from the bed, still hearing her friend's frantic breathing from her orgasm and felt arousal pool at her core once more.

"I'm coming over Ange." Was the only warning she gave her friend before hanging up and rushing to her closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing jacket and slipping on some shoes before grabbing her keys and locking her apartment and running towards her car and starting it before speeding off towards her friend's apartment and anticipating what was to happen when she arrived.

Angela laid back on her bed, regaining her breathing, her chest heaving and her breasts rising and falling with every breath. She placed her hand on her stomach as she re-couped herself, her pussy still dampening and her nipples impossibly hard at the anticipation. She groaned; she needed to relieve herself until Temperance got here. She forced her hand up and opened the draw, pulling out her favourite vibrator and easily sliding it into her wet folds, thrusting it in and out, the toy hitting either her g-spot or clit with every movement. She was groaning and moaning, one hand on the vibrator pleasuring her core, the other on her breast massaging a nipple between her fingers. She let out a deep guttural moan and the next thing she knew she was coming, her juices coating the rubber of her vibrator and erupting inside of her as she moaned and let out a squeal, "SWEEEETTIIEEE!" She yelled to the silence of her apartment, images of her best friend being the one to do this to her flooding her mind.

Temperance smiled as she heard her friend scream out "sweetie" as she walked into Angela's apartment using the spare key she had been given not too long ago. Following the source of the noise she wandered into the apartment and pushed the door to the side as she walked into her friend's bedroom and smiled at the sight that met her there. Angela spread out on the bed, hair fanning across her bed, chest heaving and a vibrator coated in her juices in between her legs. The sight made her panties dampen and she bit her lip, grinning over at the frazzled Angela.

"Stay right there Ange. Don't move..." Brennan commanded, shrugging off her jacket and leaving it at the door before strolling over the bed and leaning across it, parting her friend's legs further and reaching in to remove the vibrator running her tongue up one side and licking her lips as she collected her friend's juices.

"Mm... you taste fantastic but I would rather gain it from the source." Without any warning Temperance moved closer to her friend's folds and licked up along the underside of them and flicked her clit with her tongue, moving a hand up to thrust into the soaked inner walls of her friend's pussy and clamping her lips around her clit sucking hard and enjoying the groans that left her lips.

Angela let out a loud scream as her friend ran her tongue over her most sensitive areas, making her shudder in delight as another orgasm hit her out of the blue and she was coming in the anthropologist's mouth, her eager friend lapping up her juices hungrily. She let out a squeal, and was in bliss as no coherent thoughts formed in her head and her eyes rolled back in their sockets, her stomach turning in somersaults.

Brennan smiled, pleased with how quickly her friend had came against her lips and quickly lapped up the juices spilling from her and looked up enjoying the view Angela was giving. "You look beautiful when you come for me Angela." Temperance praised, ignoring the juices which were spilling over the confines of her already soaked panties a small moan leaving her lips. Just from that sight Angela had made her come in her panties, that was an achievement.

Angela moaned in reply, her post-orgasmic state making her unable to reply with coherent conversation. Her breathing had only gotten heavier and her mouth and throat was completely dry. She grinned as her brain finally comprehended what Brennan had said. "Well, I think it's your turn now, Brennan," Angela told her friend, positioning them so Brennan was lying on her back on the bed as Angela slid her body down until her face was at Brennan's crotch. She slowly unzipped Brennan's jeans and slid them off, pulling Temperance's shoes off in the process, and simply let out a hot air of breath onto Tempe's already soaked panties.

Brennan's body kicked into overdrive at her friend's words, her body shuddering instantly. She let Angela lay her down on the bed, her hands already moving up under the tank top to caress her breasts which were confined by the bra covering them. A gasp left her lips and her hips bucked up involuntarily as Angela breathed down onto her soaked panties and knew this was a slight tease, possibly payback and she shot a slight scowl at Angela. "Angela, please."

Angela grinned at her usually strong-willed friend begging for release. She thought of a plan and grabbed for the discarded toy on the bed. The vibrator still covered in some of her juices and her friend's saliva. She turned it on the lowest function, the soft buzzing filling the room. She ran the head of the toy up her friend's slit and on her clit, loving the noises coming from her friend's mouth.

Her eyed widened suddenly as she saw Angela pick up the vibrator a loud squeal leaving her lips as it finally made contact, she had expected to have Angela's lips on her not her vibrator and began to squirm slightly to add more pressure but it was to no avail and a groan of frustration and slight pleasure left her lips.

Angela grinned at Brennan's reactions and moved her lips to attach them to the anthropologist's. She kissed Temperance passionately and pushed the rubber toy into her friend's slick folds, enjoying how wet Tempe was. She pushed the toy into the anthropologist's ready core, and manoeuvred it over her g-spot and clit simultaneously, knowing Brennan was so close.

Brennan let out a throaty groan which was lost against her artist's friend's lips as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Her body was involuntarily bucking into Angela's vibrator and her lips parted from Angela's for a moment and she stared into her eyes, a slight smile across her face which was broken as a low moan left her lips. "Ange, please I want to feel... your lips on me. Don't you want to a-ahh... taste it when I come?" she questioned, hoping her words were just enough to cause Angela to do so.

Angela had to hand it to her; the woman had a point. She left Brennan's face with one last kiss to the lips, and slid down. "You're very right, sweetie. I love the taste of you," Angela agreed, pulling out the vibrator with a slosh of her friend's juices, and ran her tongue along Brennan's slit, licking the underside of her clit, before plunging her tongue into the dripping heat.

Temperance let out a loud squeal as the vibrator was suddenly replaced with Angela's highly talented tongue thrust itself into her and she knew she wasn't going to last long after the added stimulation that was being given. Her hands caressed her nipples and her hips rocked into Angela's mouth begging for release, inaudible words spouting from her mouth not to mention the noises that were leaving her lips.

Angela was hungry for her friend's release and reached a hand up and slid one finger in, tickling Brennan's g-spot, and increasing the speed of her tongue's actions, delving deeper in and working it like she'd never worked it before. She could feel her friend's juices begin to flow, but knew Tempe was yet to reach her climax, and was determined to make her do so. She licked and nipped at Brennan's core as fast as she could, snaking her free hand up and helping Brennan to caress her breasts, pinching one ruby red nipple lightly.

Temperance's moans raised a few octaves as Angela worked harder and quicker to try and bring her to climax, feeling her friend help to caress her nipple a loud groan leaving her lips. "A-Ange..." she started, trying to form the right words together, her voice sounding drastic and high pitched as she was close to the edge. "A-Ange I'm... a-aaah! I'm going to... oooh. Oh God... commme~!" she squealed loudly as she finally came, ending the squeal with her friend's name. Her breathing was still laboured as she came down from her climax.

Angela made her way back up to lay down next to Brennan, cuddling her close, an arm holding her protectively by the waist. She kissed up Brennan's neck to her lips where she entwined her tongue with Temperance in a passionate kiss. "Maybe I should call you late more often," Angela mumbled as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Girls and the Massage

Angela grinned as she looked around her apartment. It was perfect for the ultimate relaxing night in. She lit one last candle and placed the lighter down on the bench, taking a deep sigh as she rushed into her bedroom to get ready. Just as she crossed her transformed living room, a knock on the door rang throughout the living room and she let out an aggravated groan. _I swear, if that is Ms. Taylor from next door complaining I have my music on too loud again even though I have no music on... _Angela ranted, stomping to the door as she tightened her robe before flinging the door open with an angry bubble of rage forming in her stomach. She was met, however, with her best friend smiling up at her. "Temperance," she gasped, "You're early," she stated, grinning as she looked her friend up and down at what she was wearing.

Temperance smiled at Angela as she walked into the apartment, her eyes widening as she took in the transformed living room of her friend, the scent of lavender hitting her senses. Spinning around carefully in her blood red heels she grinned at her friend, suddenly feeling in awe at how easily Angela has transformed the place. "No Angela, you said seven didn't you? I'm perfectly prompt." Brennan corrected, noticing the way her friend wouldn't stop looking her up and down then again maybe she was a little over dressed for the occasion by wearing a very low cut blood red dress, matching red fuck me heels and stockings maybe it was a little over dressed for just a massage after all. "Will this make up for it then?" she questioned, stepping into the space between them and capturing her friend's lips in her own, hands instantly cupping the back of her neck to deepen the kiss a small moan vibrating against their joined lips. Slowly her tongue pressed against Angela's lips waiting for access before finally gaining it, their tongues battling for dominance in their passionate kiss.

Angela responded to the kiss eagerly, slightly surprised at her friend's forwardness. She led them backwards into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them and forcing Temperance up against it, continuing the kiss for a little bit longer before pulling apart, knowing if they continued, she'd lose it. She grinned at her friend, face flushed and lips ripe. "Go and sit on the couch while I get dressed," she told her friend, pointing in the direction of the living room where she'd set everything up, before walking into her bedroom after making sure Temperance obeyed her order, enjoying a nice view of the anthropologist's touchable ass in that tiny little dress. She reached to the skimpy little outfit she had laid out on the bed, adjusting her bright red lace underwear set, and sliding into the white blouse, opening a few buttons to show the material of her undergarment, before pulling on the high cut matching short shorts. Slowly, she stepped into the fishnet stockings rolling them up her leg and slid her feet into the three inch black heels with the little bows on the front. Pulling her hair into a ponytail before positioning the little white hat in a tipped position on her head, she grinned at her reflection in the mirror and declared herself ready as she stepped into the living room, clearing her throat to gain her friend's attention, which was currently focused on the flickering candles on the coffee table.

Temperance sat down on the couch and waited for her friend, wondering what on earth she was going to "get changed" into. No doubt it was going to be something unbelievably sexy knowing Angela, something that would blow her mind. Her eyes darted to a set of candles on the coffee table as she shifted one leg over the other, glad that she had been able to take the afternoon off after Angela had persuaded her that she needed a massage. Hearing the familiar sound of her friend clearing her throat she looked up and her jaw almost dropped at the sight of her friend, feeling her mouth go dry and her nipples instantly begging to be set free from the confines of her black skimpy bra. Cerulean blue eyes examined, her eyes stopping for half a second at the open blouse and the bright red lace set which could easily be seen through the short shorts and the blouse which was showing off an extremely generous amount of cleavage. Holy shit, maybe this was going to be MORE than just a massage.

Angela grinned at her friend's reaction, as she walked over to her ever so elegantly on the heels, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Temperance deviously. "Are you ready for your massage, miss Temperance?" she asked her friend, enjoying the hungry looks she was getting from the anthropologist. She motioned to the padded masseuse table to the side of the lounge room. "Please take off all your clothes, and lay down," she told her, her voice husky, yet professional at the same time.

"Mm of course." She replied, standing up carefully and slipping out of her heels, taking one last look at her friend licking her lips involuntarily before reaching for the zipper of her dress from behind her the only sound echoing through the room was the noise it made as it slowly slid down and off her shoulders, pooling at her feet. Stepping out from the dress she picked it up, giving Angela an exquisite view of the cleavage pooling out from her barely there skimpy black bra before picking up her dress and folding it carefully. Bending over ever so slightly she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her stockings and rolled them down her legs and spinning around as the moved off her feet and bending over, feeling Angela's eyes look at her ass and the thin material of a matching black skimpy thong before standing up and reaching behind her and unhooking the bra from behind and letting it roll off her shoulders and removing her thong before placing the two garments on the pile and spinning around, Temperance felt her nipples harder as the cool air finally hit them and she strode over to the masseuse table and lay flat on her stomach.

Angela had to swallow to stop the drool from leaving the sides of her mouth as she admired her best friend. Her panties dampened in arousal and her nipples pressed against the lace fabric of her bra. She moved over to the bench and picked up the lotion, squirting a small amount onto her hands and massaging it around, making it warm before applying her hands to Temperance's back, working from where the towel was covering the anthropologist's rounded ass, up her spine before expanding and massaging her shoulders roughly, working out all the knots that her friend's chaotic lifestyle had given her.

Temperance let out a small relieved sigh as her friend's hands worked slowly over her back her eyes closing ever so slightly enjoying the feel of her friend's fingers rubbing over her back and shoulders. "This is nice Angela..." she said with a small sigh, a smile crossing her face and her eyes closing.

"Mm, you like that, baby?" Ange prompted, running her hands up and down Temperance's sides, massaging lightly. She kept one hand at Tempe's tense shoulder while using just one finger to run up and down Brennan's spine, making her best friend arch up to her, much to her delight. "Tell me how it feels, Temperance," she told her friend, continuing her ministrations.

"I love it Ange, so so goood..." she mumbled, feeling the tension suddenly stop her body turning to jelly against her friend's fingers. "Mm... I can feel all the tension just going away.. Mm..." Temperance whispered lost in the ecstasy of the situation.

Angela's hands made their way down Brennan's legs, wanting so badly to slip under the towel and caress that gorgeous ass, but she refrained, instead massaging Temperance's thighs and calves gently, before moving to her feet, remembering the article she read about feel being very sensitive in massaging. She began to knead the heel, then around the foot, to the toes, where she stopped to apply more lotion, threading her fingers in and out of the anthropologist's toes, making them wriggle and curl, Angela was loving the noises escaping her best friend's mouth.

Temperance couldn't believe the noises leaving her mouth; then again Angela was doing quite a spectacular job, her feet arching into her friend's touch. Her breathing was slowly evening out and another moan left her lips, enjoying the full extent of the massage and its effects on her body the tension leaving her as her eyes closed slowly and she let out another low moan.

Angela ran her fingers simultaneously around the inside of Brennan's foot, making the anthropologist squirm oh-so-deliciously. Angela herself groaned at the building arousal at her core and in her bra, squeezing her legs together to try and relieve the pressure as she moved around the table, her hands trailing up Brennan's sides and massaging lightly, tickling slightly before moving back up to the shoulders and quickening her palm's movements around the shoulders and going up Temperance's neck, another sensitive spot, or so she'd learnt from experience.

Brennan felt her arousal heighten slightly but it stopped as soon as it came as her friend massaged up along her shoulders and let out a low moan, shifting slightly on the masseuse table a smile crossing her lips. "This is really… nice Angela…" Temperance explained, her voice dreamy and soft as her body was all relaxed, eyes closed.

"I'm glad you like it," Angela told her friend, her voice low and hoarse as she continued her massage, moving one hand to caress Brennan's thigh and the other slid down from Brennan's shoulder blade to run a finger along the side of her friend's breast, enjoying the feel of the nipple tightening under her touch.

Temperance's eyes shot open as she felt her one of her friend's hands caress her inner thigh while the other moved across the side of her breast, suddenly making her nipples tighten her breathing already growing heavy. "A-Ah! Ange!" Brennan cried in surprise and her body bucked up towards her friend's touches, suddenly realising why Angela had planned this all in the first place and her stomach tightened in arousal. "W-What are you doing?" she questioned, her voice a little shaky because of her arousal and shock.

"Seriously, Bren? You didn't think this could be more than a massage? For a scientist, you're not so much with the brains, sweetie," Ange told her friend. Tapping her head, the hat she wore only accenting her point as she motioned down to her outfit as she stood where her friend could see her. She gave Temperance a grin.

Brennan felt her face flush due to arousal and embarrassment at how naive she had been, her eyes running up and down her friend's form stopping at the generous view of her friend's breasts unconsciously licking her lips until her eyes trailed down to where Angela's tight shorts clung to her figure making her wish she could tear the piece of fabric from her friend's body and thrust her fingers into the artist's most likely soaked pussy until she screamed for her. Another flush crossed her face as she realised she was staring at her friend.

Angela's pussy immediately dampened at her friend's almost adoring gaze. She grinned and nodded knowingly. She fixed her pose and looked pointedly at her friend, raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face. "Take a picture, sweetie. It lasts longer," she purred seductively, moving back over to the table and bending over to give her friend a nice view of her splurging cleavage as she began to massage the anthropologist's thighs.

Brennan couldn't help the loud moan that left her lips as Angela showed off those beautiful breasts of hers, she was just itching to touch them but there was no chance because the artist began to massage her thighs causing Temperance to let out a loud throaty moan, her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure. "I know it's a metaphorical statement Ange but I would so love to take a picture of you of course there's no need to do that. Your image is already burnt into my mind." she explained a little breathlessly.

"Well I'm happy to know that, sweetie," Angela said with a grin, continuing to massage her friend's calves and deepening the massage as she proceeded up the thighs. She could feel the heat from Temperance's core radiating as she made her way around her friend's thighs. Angela shifted her other hand to reach around and let her oily fingers dance over Temperance's stomach before reaching up and cupping her breast, massaging it and kneading it with her palm, rolling a rosy nipple between her fingers.

Temperance buried her head into the pillow and let out a loud throaty moan, her body arching into her friend's touches her breathing already growing heavy only from the small ministrations. "So... so... fucking good... ahh..." she moaned, the words coming out of her mouth were incoherent to say the least, a mixture of moans and groans escaping her mouth.

Angela grinned at her friend's reactions and massaged deeper, her fingers obviously working magic on the creamy skin she loved to touch, kiss and admire so much. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to dampen her lips and she bit her tongue lightly in concentration. Her hands moved from their positions once more, working quickly now to try and hit all the crucial spots. She massaged her friend's shoulders, shoulder blades and back once more before moving and massaging the anthropologist's neck softly, knowing she had aggravated Temperance's most sensitive spots and left them, leaving her growing aroused.

Brennan let out a groan of frustration as Angela stopped her ministrations and shifted uncomfortably on the table, feeling her arousal pool to her lower regions and her breasts ached just begging to be touched. Temperance's eyes narrowed as she knew exactly what game Angela was playing but knew she couldn't really do anything about it, her arousal was clouding her thoughts so she couldn't think straight and cursed herself for it, keeping her lips clamped shut.

Angela removed her hands and stepped back, rubbing her hands together to de-oil them. She cleared her throat and put on her professional, calm voice. "Well, that's all for the massage now," she told her with a grin, not missing the aggravated moan that left her friend's lips. "But if you're unhappy with your massage, can you give me any places you'd like to me massaged, or places you're feeling tense?" Ange teased, knowing this was sending her crazy.

Brennan bit her lip to try and compose herself before she ended up strangling Angela, her mind clouded by her own arousal as she tried to make a decision and slowly turned over to face her friend, a small gasp leaving her lips as the cold air in the room suddenly made her rosy red nipples harden and she bit down harder on her lip, surprised that she hadn't already drawn blood. Finally composing herself, Temperance looked up into Angela's chocolate brown eyes. If she really wanted to know where she wanted to be massaged then she would tell her the upmost truth. "Well Angela… I'd really like you to massage my breasts, see they're just begging for it." She explained, her voice growing low and husky as she motioned to the pearled buds. "And of course you just know that I'm completely soaked right now… my pussy is just dripping wet for you Ange, waiting for your fingers to thrust so hard into them." Temperance purred, pushing the towel off her body slightly and spreading her legs across the table and lay back onto it giving Angela a perfect view of her glistening, pink wet centre.

"Well I'm sorry, Ms. Brennan, it would be very inappropriate for me to touch you that way, but if that area of you is uncomfortable or tense in any way, I'd be more than happy to work my magic on it," Angela replied, moving back over the table and rubbing her hands together in anticipation, going over to the table and applying more lotion to her hands and rubbing it in, not that she'd need any extra lubricant for the area she was entering. "Please lie back, Ms. Brennan, and I will get underway," she said with a grin.

Temperance smirked at her friend, feeling her stomach bubble in anticipation of what was to come and lay back on the table looking up slightly as her eyes met Angela's and spread her legs as far as they could possibly go across the table. "I am looking forward to this Angela, after all you are an expert at this."

Angela grinned as she reached down and laid her palm to Brennan's heat, and began massaging her friend's pussy. "You know, I AM a qualified masseuse and all," Ange told her friend, motioning to her outfit with her free hand. She ran a finger up her friend's slit and around her clit before beginning to palm the anthropologist's womanhood once more. "Tell me how this feels, Temperance," Angela ordered seductively.

Temperance looked up and down at her friend, once again enjoying the view she was given in Angela's skimpy little outfit. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a second before looking back to Angela, body arching up towards the artists touches. "Feels so... Ooh good... Harder please... I want to feel your fingers inside of me even when I've come... Ungh. Please..." Brennan asked politely.

"Well that is a rather high demand, but I guess I can make it happen," Angela told her friend with a grin, her own arousal throbbing in her panties. "Whatever my customer wants, my customer gets," she added, before easily pressing a finger into Temperance's heat, quickly plunging deep into her folds.

Temperance let out a loud guttural moan as her friend pushed a single finger inside her, hips already rocking and bucking forward involuntarily in time to Angela's thrusts. "Yes..yesyesyesyes!"

Angela grinned and began to pump her finger deep into her friend's pussy pushing in and out quickly a few times before adding another finger to the mix, her own arousal by now almost unbearable as her nipples ached against the tight confines of the itchy lace material that made up her bra, and the matching lace at her own core was now saturated with her need. She held on, however, wanting to feel her girl's magic lips on her core, making her come. "Is this okay, mamm?" she asked professionally, her voice taking on a tone of pure innocence.

"It's... perfect... ah.. yesyesyesyes... so close..." she groaned, her breathing starting to grow laboured as her hips bucked up a guttural moan leaving her lips. "A-Angela... I think I'm going to... so... Aahhh!" Brennan squealed as she suddenly came forcefully against her friend's fingers, eyes rolling back into her head as she finally came, her body resting against the table and a content

sigh left her lips.

Angela stepped back from the table and raised her hand to her mouth, slowly licking her friend's juices from her fingers as she stepped into Temperance's view. She was so close to coming in her panties, but instead opted for what she thought the better way to get her release. "I hope you found my massage sufficient, miss Brennan," Angela said, looking down at her best friend with arousal clouding her eyes. "But now it's time for you to pay back your masseuse."

"Of course, that would be selfish of me." Temperance replied with a sly grin, noticing how aroused Angela was and got up from the table carefully striding over to her friend and kneeling down at her body and trailing her fingers teasingly up her legs, brushing them against the crotch of the short shorts and Brennan's eyes widened in arousal as she realised Angela had actually soaked through the material. "Did giving me a massage turn you on?" she questioned teasingly, slowly undoing the short shorts and sliding them down her friend's legs. Sitting up on her ankles Brennan leant her head forward and dragged the bright red, barely there material down with her teeth before pulling it down fully with her fingers. Without any warning what so ever she sucked Angela's clit into her mouth and moved a finger into Ange's slick folds before pumping madly in time to her sucking movements.

"Y-yes it did," Angela choked out then gasped at her friend's mouth on her heat, even more sensitive now that her shorts and panties were no longer holding the warmth in. She let out a moan as Temperance took her clit into her mouth and began pumping her slender fingers into her heat. She leaned back, grasping to something for support, and was relieved when her hand hit the back of the couch. She let out a squeal as her friend continued her ministrations, and her whole body shuddered, Angela felt herself on the verge of climax.

Brennan hummed against Angela's clit smirking when she heard her friend squeak before removing her lips suddenly and dipping her tongue into her head, using two fingers to spread her lips as she licked quickly knowing how close Angela was and thrust her tongue in a faster pace, her spare hand moving up as her thumb caressed her friend's sensitive clit.

Angela let out a deep moan and thrust her hips into Brennan's mouth, feeling her need bubble in her stomach and knowing she could let go at any second, she held onto the back of the couch with all her might, letting out a very loud moan which turned into a squeal as she released her orgasm onto Brennan's lips, her eyes rolling back into her head as her body convulsed and shuddered.

Brennan smirked against her friend and lapped up her juices greedily, waiting until they had stopped flowing before continuing her ministrations, moving her lips away slightly. "Just because that massage was truly astonishing massage I'm going to pay you back twice as much." she explained, attaching her lips again still parting her friend's soaked lips as she thrust her tongue in further and further knowing exactly the right spots to hit.

Just as Angela came down from her high, she was met with another bubbling in her stomach as her orgasm began to build, and She leaned back against the couch, and shuddered at the feel, enjoying the sensations on her core and letting out a moan, letting her best friend know to continue, as she could not form the words.

Brennan smirked against her friend's wetness as she heard her moans knowing that she wanted her to continue. Taking her clit in her mouth she sucked on it madly and thrust her fingers quickly, inserting a third to the mix and hitting her g-spot with each thrust before alternating back towards thrusting her tongue back in, circling her clit roughly.

Angela let out a loud, continuing squeal as she felt herself on the urge, twisting and thrusting onto her friend's lips and tongue and knew she was so close, she just needed that little bit more. "Please, Bre- More... Pu-h-h-h-lease!" she begged as she regained her voice, her nipples poking out and just begging to be touched. She lifted one hand and rolled a perky bud between her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes and focusing on the feelings to bring herself over the edge. 

Brennan thrust her tongue in quick and deep strokes, keeping her balance on her heels as one of her hands slowly snaked down to her own wetness and slowly thrust two fingers, letting her thumb brush against her clit as she did so and let out a loud throaty moan as she continued her quick ministrations, knowing Angela was close as well as herself. She quickened her ministrations and sucked her artist friend's clit knowing that it would be enough to bring her over the edge.

Angela groaned and moved her hand to her other nipple, pinching it and twisting it, as she felt the wave of her orgasm bubbling in her stomach. She looked down to see what her friend was moaning about and found her pleasuring herself. And that sight was what sent her over the edge, and she let go, her juices once again covering her friend's fingers and mouth. She shuddered as she came down from her high and felt her friend doing the same down below. Angela helped her friend up and moved them both to the couch, pulling Temperance on top of her as they fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Girls and the Late Night

Angela Montenegro clicked around her office on her high heels, eager to leave the Jeffersonian for the night. Her day had ended about an hour ago, but she'd stayed late, finishing the animation for the gang's latest case. She'd gotten caught up and was just cleaning up her office before leaving. Her back was to the door, and she was bent over her desk straightening her art books. She heaved a sigh as she straightened up. She knelt down to grab her bag from under her desk, her ass very embarrassingly sticking up in the air.

Temperance Brennan walked quietly out of her office, it had been a long day and she had barely been able to leave the lab even for lunch. She figured everybody had probably left by now and let out a small sigh, wishing she had been able to catch up with her best friend at least once today but there was no such chance of that happening. Pulling her satchel higher up on her shoulder she walked towards the exit of the lab, a light flickering in Angela's office which caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A smirk formed on her face as a plan suddenly came to mind, her libido taking over as she silently crept towards the office and moved in through the door, noticing how preoccupied her friend was with the art books on her desk and stalked carefully over, resting her hands on her friend's hips and let out a small laugh as she heard her gasp and felt her body jump before pressing her lips to Angela's neck teasingly. "I've missed you..." she crooned in her ear before sucking on her friend's earlobe and kissing back along her jaw to suck on her neck again.

Angela gasped at the contact then moaned and relaxed into her friend's arms, hearing the voice that she loved so much whispering in her ear. She'd missed her friend, not being able to see her all day due to both their busy schedules. She moved her hands to join Temperance's at her hips and leaned her neck into her friend's lips with a content sigh. "I missed you too," she moaned.

Brennan smiled as she continued to kiss along her friend's neck, moving to suck on that spot behind her ear which she knew drove Angela crazy, already feeling her arousal heightening at the small moans that left the artist's lips. Her eyes wandered down to examine her perfectly jean clad ass and unconsciously licked her lips, how had she not noticed Angela in those today? "You look so beautiful today, mm you always smell so beautiful." she whispered against her neck, inhaling her scent and trying to distract Angela as she pushed her further against the desk now sandwiched between the desk and her body. Slowly her hand snaked down and unzipped her jeans as she was lulled into a false sense of security, cerulean blue eyes widening as she pulled them down around her thighs and noticing the hot pink thong that met her gaze. Holy shit, this was just perfect, Angela knew Temperance loved this colour on her. Moving her hand down to her ass she caressed one cheek and smiled against Angela's neck, still sucking along it. "You are such a tease Ange... Now you're going to pay for it." her sentence started sickly sweet before turning husky with arousal. Before Angela could make a move Brennan laid a harsh swat onto her backside and simultaneously bit down onto her neck.

Angela closed her eyes in ecstasy as Temperance sucked on that spot she knew drove her mad. Her head lolled back and her eyes rolled back under her eyelids as her brain forgot all coherent thought and she simply enjoyed the sensations flowing through her body. She rested her head on the desk but was suddenly startled as she felt Brennan's hand slide down her jeans. She heard Brennan mumbling in her ear and knew this couldn't mean anything good, And was about to pull back when she felt a light a bite on her neck and a spank at her ass. She gasped and let out a squeak, trying to straighten up, but couldn't because Temperance was pressing her against the table. Instead she decided to go along with it. "You know I only do those things for you," she told her friend, her voice breathless.

"Mmm I know you do Ange..." she murmured in her ear. Pressing kisses along her jaw as her hands snaked up and slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. Cupping her breasts through her bra and smirking at the way her nipples pressed through the thin material. "Are you wearing the matching bra too? I love the way it shows off your beautiful breasts." she explained, pulling the blouse of her friend and slowly undid the bra, cupping the ready, plump breasts and taking both nipples in thumb and forefinger. Temperance pressed herself up against her friend, pressing her legs together to sate her arousal.

Angela moaned a guttural moan and arched her breasts into Brennan's hands. "Of course I am, Brennan. I know how much you love it," Angela replied even more breathily, the arousal pooling in her panties deepening, and her nipples hardening even more in her best friend's fingers. Her arousal between her legs was almost too much to bear, she slowly slid a hand down and tried to snake it into her jeans and please herself, before she was stopped.

Brennan licked her lips as she noticed Angela's hand snaking down to pleasure herself and held her back, her hands instantly gripping at her friend's wrist. "Tsk Tsk. Angela you're being such a dirty girl huh? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." she murmured in her ear, moving off her body to reposition Angela, resting her friend's hands on the desk her ass sticking up in the air before laying a smack down on her right cheek, smirking as she heard her friend squeal.

Angela squealed in surprise and excitement, as she felt a light smack on her naked ass. She groaned as her hands were pulled away from her core, and her bare bottom exposed to the world and a very sexy anthropologist's hand. Her straining nipples pressed against the cold glass of her desk and she grimaced at the cold, before reacting to the feeling and liking it a bit. Her pussy, on the other hand, was sure to be soaking either the carpet or some of the papers she had in her office. "Oh please, more!" she begged.

Temperance let out a small chuckle and kissed up along Angela's neck, sucking wildly before restraining herself and slowly moving off before adding another smack to her friend's ass, noticing just how aroused she was becoming. One of her hands moved up to caress the slightly red mark she had just made before smacking harshly down on the same ass cheek. "Mm, you like that don't you? How does it feel Angie?"

Angela groaned at the overwhelming sensation, and felt she could possibly come at any second, but held out for the hope of something more, and moaned back her reply breathlessly and laden with need. "Mm, feels so good, Temperance."

"I'm sure it was, I think you've been punished enough for now... I have a little treat for you." she whispered against Angela's ear enjoying the way she shivered. Just from the moans leaving her friend's lips she could feel her panties already soaked through and it didn't surprise her if she had soaked through to her slacks. Brennan slid a hand down to her friend's wet heat and slipped a finger in before adding two more to the mix. Thrusting them in a slow movement before pulling out and heard the frustrated groan of Angela. "It's alright... wouldn't you rather my fingers fucking your tight, little pretty ass instead?" she questioned, feeling her own arousal grow.

Angela gasped and enjoyed the sensations flooding through her still-aching bottom and her occupied core. She was just getting to enjoy the feel of her best friend's fingers pushing in and out of her saturated heat, when Temperance stopped and pulled her fingers out. Angela let out a frustrated groan and a defeated sigh as her body slumped forwards onto the desk. Upon hearing Brennan's prompting suggestion, however, she perked up. She regained her voice after swallowing, and replied, "Oh yes please, sweetie."

"As you wish." She murmured darkly against her friend's ear and thrust a single finger into her ass, waiting as she finally grew accustomed to something filling her before inserting the other two fingers and thrusting in and out in a slow pace. "You know if you scream for me when you come I'll reward you again for being such a good girl." Temperance explained in a slightly teasing tone. "I'll spin you around and press you up against this desk before lavishing those beautiful, plump breasts of yours. While I'm doing that I'll lick you out or finger you senseless until all you can do is scream my name. And if my girl feels up to it maybe she can take me against the couch of hers anyway she wants to. I'm soaked and so ready for you."

Angela moaned and managed to get out a breathy, "Oh yes," as she closes her eyes, lolls back her head and concentrates on the feelings rushing through her body as Temperance oh-so-deliciously fingers her. She plans out what she's going to do, as her orgasm begins to build in her body, and she knows she is so close. She lets out a strangled scream, and arched into her friend's touches, letting out screams and moans as she did so in ecstasy of the sensations running through her core. She was so close, and let her friend know, swallowing hard to allow her to create words, "Oh God, SWEE-E-E-ETIE! MORE!" she yelled demandingly.

Brennan knew her friend was close and pumped her fingers into her friend's ass quicker, knowing her own arousal was growing at Angela's moans and groans and groaned in sympathy along with her. Her spare hand moved around the front to take her clit in-between fore finger and thumb and rubbed it in tight circles knowing she was going to come with the extra stimulation.

Angela let out a guttural moan which turned into a squeal, as she came, her body arching into where her friend was still touching her before she slumped down onto the desk once more, her breath blown out of her and her brain scrambled from her orgasm. Eventually, she re-couped and let herself up, turning herself to look at her best friend, who was currently either very turned on or needed to go to the bathroom, as she looked like she was about to burst and had scarlet cheeks. Using her intuition, Angela figured that she was turned on and grinned at the anthropologist. "Aww, sweetie. Let's get you off too. Come and sit on the couch for me, hun, and you can get some too," she told her friend.

Temperance gave a small nod, biting her lip as she walked over to the couch awkwardly her building arousal making it hard for her to think, let alone walk. Sitting down on the couch, her legs unconsciously parted wide across the couch as she lay her body full back and looked at Angela, eyes clouded with arousal and she knew she needed something soon.

Angela dragged it out for as long as she could, and walked slowly over to the couch, pulling up and buttoning her jeans as she went. She grinned as she stood in front of her friend, and sat down on the coffee table in front of her couch, keeping her eyes on Temperance's and kneeled down before her, pushing the anthropologist's legs together long enough to tug down her friend's slacks and soaked panties. "My golly, Bren, sweetie. Your slacks are soaked," Ange exclaimed, pulling them away with a lick of her lips. She slowly lowered her lips to her friend's core, enjoying how much she was torturing Tempe. Then, even more slowly, she licked a single line up Tempe's slit, enjoying the juices pooling there, just for her.

"Of course they are Ange, it's all for you-ah!" her sentence finishing on a gasp as Angela licked up her slit, her head lolled back in pleasure and eyes closing. "Please..." Temperance murmured.

Angela continued her licks, nibbles, and breaths on Temperance's soaked slit, continuing until she knew she had her friend on the very verge, before reaching under the anthropologist's blouse and taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and twists slightly, enjoying the noises she heard escaping her friend's mouth. She knew her friend was about to come, but Angela had better ideas. In her head, she counted to three, and promptly pulled her tongue from her friend's core, and her hand from under her blouse, stepping away and grinning evilly down at her friend as she made her way over to her desk.

"Yesss.. Yess so..." Temperance started, feeling the familiar feeling of her orgasm building up in her stomach and then felt it slowly die away as her friend moved off from her. The anthropologist looked at her friend with wide and shocked eyes, biting her lip lightly. "A-Ange! What are you doing? I was so close!" Brennan hissed, eyes narrowing due to annoyance. She was tempted to just finish off where Angela started, her hand involuntarily and slowly moving to her soaked core and stopped centimetres away from it just to challenge the artist and waiting for her next plan.

Angela furrowed around in her desk draw for a few seconds before easily finding what she was looking for. She held it up triumphantly, and grinned at her friend as she walked back to the couch. Getting on her knees in front of her best friend and placed a kiss to her lips before leaning down further and continuing her actions, licking along her slit before pulling back and turning on her tool of torture; a silver vibrator. Slowly, she inched it into her friend's slick folds, gathering up some of Temperance's juices as she went and reaching around to the scientist's ass, dropping the natural lube into her friend's crack as she began to push the vibrator in and out of Brennan's core, as one finger circled her ass hole.

Brennan felt the overwhelming sensations suddenly take over her body and groaned loudly, eyes closing in pure ecstasy and her eyes rolling back into her head. As Angela finger circled her ass hole she let out a guttural moan, the bubbling feeling in her stomach rising up again. "A-Ahhh… yess right there… ohh Ange… y-yess…."

Angela continued her motions with the vibrator, and lowered her head down to suckle one of her best friend's ripe nipples. Slowly, she reached around again to gather some more of her friend's juices before inching one finger into Brennan's prepped ass. She slowly slid one finger in and out before adding another and thrusting in and out in time with the vibrator, swirling her tongue around Bren's nipple in time as well. She continued, upping the pace a little, hoping to give Temperance the best orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Brennan couldn't believe the overwhelming sensations filling her body, there was never one time when she wasn't filled and a throaty moan left her lips and her ass thrust back harder into Angela's waiting fingers and she squeezed her legs together to keep the vibrator in herself. "A-Ahh...yes... yes... t-turn it up please... harder..." Temperance groaned.

Angela continued to thrust rapidly, flicking the switch on the bottom of the vibrator to crank it up a notch and thrust in deeper, knowing she had Tempe so close. She moved her mouth to the other nipple and sucked madly for a few seconds, before pulling her lips away and attaching them to Brennan's. "Come for me, sweetie," she said, accenting her words with an extra hard thrust in both ends.

Temperance plunged her hands into her friend's curls to support her against her nipple until she pulled back, their lips attaching and her arousal heightening at the taste of herself on her lips. In a split second, Brennan felt her reality shatter into what was probably one of the most mind-blowing orgasms she had ever experienced. Her walls clenched around the silver toy, excreting her juices onto it over and over and it didn't surprise Brennan if she had left a mark on Angela's couch, never before had she come so hard. Her scream was muffled against Angela's soft lips and as she slowly came down from her high she rested back against the couch, eyes clouded over and mumbling incoherently.

Angela stood up and deposited herself on the couch next to Tempe, leaning in and giving her a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "You are lucky that liquids come off easily on my nice new leather couch," Angela told her friend, motioning to the slight little puddle on her couch between Tempe's still open legs. She kissed Brennan again, "Your place or mine?" she asked.

Brennan let out a small laugh, feeling her face flush slightly at the mention of the puddle between her legs and sat up carefully. "My place, it's closer and I don't think you can hold out any longer for another can you huh Ange?" Tempe teased lightly, quickly standing up and pulling up her panties and jeans, giving Angela a nice view of her ass in the meantime. When Angela and Temperance had grabbed their bags they headed out of the Jeffersonian, hand in hand.


	15. Girls In Public

Temperance Brennan let out a small frustrated sigh as she rushed across to the diner with Angela; all the squints had agreed to go out for celebratory drinks at the diner for a little while after solving a very complicated and tedious case. Of course they were late and it was all Angela's fault, then again it wasn't like Tempe minded anyway. Since they had been so busy with the case the two of them hadn't been able to see each other in a while to get up to their usual exploits leaving them both highly sexually frustrated. So just when they were about to leave (Angela had dragged her from the lab while she was trying to work which was no surprise at all) the two of them had decided to "release some tension" in the storage room for a few minutes causing them to be late. The anthropologist pushed some of her hair from her eyes and pursed her lips as they rushed over to the diner. "So what's our excuse?" she questioned, hoping they could make up a good enough lie to convince the other squints and Booth to believe them. After all ever since what had happened in the car they had tried to be a secretive as possible but Temperance figured that there was suspicion amongst them. Brennan just hoped they weren't too late, after all they had to reapply make up and fix up their hair straight after their little escapade causing them to be even more late especially since it had taken a lot of concealed to cover up the hickeys that adorned her neck.

Angela thought for a second as she straightened her necklace and her blouse. "I dunno? We got mugged? Or just tell the truth, that I had to pull you away from work? Leave out the part about the rendezvous in the storage room, though," she replied to her friend, pulling open the door to the diner open with a dingle from the bell. Their co-workers were seated at their usual table, Sweets, Hodgins and Cam along one side, and Booth sitting alone next to the window on the other side. The whole gang looked at them from their regular table and Booth rose a hand in greeting, "Nice of you two to join us!" he exclaimed, a little angrily. Cam looked at them with an apologetic look on her face, "He's been waiting for his pie," she explained with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry, everyone, had to pull Bren away from her work as usual!" Ange exclaimed, plonking herself down next to Booth and across from Hodgins as Brennan slid in next to her while Booth made a motion for the waitress.

Brennan took a seat next to Angela, pleased when nobody actually aroused suspicions about where they had been. A smile crossed her face as she looked around at all the squints, shooting Booth a slightly apologetic look. Under the table her hand slowly sought out Angela's and gave it a small squeeze as if to say "It worked!". "So has anybody ordered any drinks yet?" Temperance questioned lightly.

Angela squeezed her friend's hand back and pulled her hand away, trying not to arouse suspicion as she reached for the menu. The blonde waitress who's name tag read "DAPHNE" bounced up to their table and reached for her notepad and pen. "What can I getcha?" she asked with a million watt smile. "PIE! And coffee," Booth exclaimed immediately, getting cranky at his withdrawal from pie. "Coffee thank you," Cam ordered, echoed by Hodgins, "Yes, coffee please." Sweets scanned the menu, "Vanilla milkshake," he asked for, grinning up at the waitress. Booth grinned and covered his mouth, "Typical 12-year-old," he said through a couple of coughs trying to disguise his insult. Angela rolled her eyes at him and turned to the waitress, "Raspberry iced tea, please," she told the young woman politely before turning to her best friend. "How about you, Bren?"

Temperance's eyes glanced over the menu, her body jumping as she heard her best friend's voice bring her out of her reverie. Looking up at the waitress with a small smile before glancing back at the menu, her eyes falling on the drink she had decided on. "I'll have the fruit drink please." she replied, handing the waitress her menu and watched her scurry away before turning back to the group as they casually started to chat amongst themselves.

Angela grinned, looking at her friend for a minute before turning back to the group. She remembered the last time Tempe ordered the drink she had just ordered; she was horny as hell for the rest of the night, and it was a bit of a struggle for Angela to keep up with her. They both chatted with their colleagues about the case, and life in general, while waiting for their orders, and Angela was looking forward and also dreading what this could do to her friend.

Temperance returned Angela's smile and soon enough the drinks and Booth's pie came along. As soon as her drink was placed down she reached towards it, placing the straw in her mouth and consumed the drink a smile crossing her face as she did so. Even though it was going to be a long night she was anticipating what was going to happen after, that was why she had ordered this drink in the first place.

Angela grins as she watches her friend sip her drink oh-so-seductively, and knew some serious shit was going to go down later tonight. Sexy shit, kinky shit, and she still wasn't entirely sure she was looking forward to it. Brennan on a normal day was a handful, and Angela hated to imagine Brennan tonight. She looked around at the rest of the group, afraid they were getting suspicious, but they were conversing as usual. She placed a hand on Tempe's leg and began drawing circles outside her slacks, hoping not to get caught.

Temperance suddenly choked on her drink and cleared her throat with a couple of coughs, trying not to arouse suspicion as Angela drew small circles on her leg and gulped. Her eyes shifted to the side, the drink already having an effect as she looked her best friend up and down, she was certain she had seen that outfit plenty of times but right now it looked much more appealing than usual.

Angela looked at her friend's gaze confusedly, before finally realizing it had already started. Holy shit. She continued her actions on her friend's leg, hoping to sate Temperance's arousal until they were home or at least outside and in a semi-private place, but Temperance seemed to be having none of that as she eagerly continued to sip on her drink ever so seductively.

Temperance knew that the drink was already having it's affect as she looked her friend up and down, taking the straw seductively in her mouth and licking around the top of the straw before consuming the substance and releasing the straw. Winking at her friend and licking her lips before crossing on leg over the other to sate her sudden arousal. Brennan sent Angela a slightly pleading yet somehow seductive look to get her friend to continue her ministrations.

Angela kept running her fingers and palm all over Brennan's leg through her slacks, though she could feel Brennan's core getting heated through the crotch of the denim. It was surprising how quickly the drink worked. Angela felt herself getting more and more turned on, and was glad she was in a rush and hadn't taken off her coat, so that the other occupants at the table and in the rest of the cafe couldn't see her straining nipples.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the moisture suddenly flood her panties. Okay, maybe ordering this drink had been a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. Placing her drink down on the table, her eyes glanced down for a second to watch Angela's hand before looking up to the rest of the group and biting her lip to withhold a moan that was so close to escaping her lips. Temperance's face was already flushed and she stared blankly off into the distance before one of the others, unfortunately Booth, noticed her condition and shook her from her reverie. "Hey Bones, you alright? You look a bit flushed."

Sensing her friend wouldn't be able to answer for herself, Angela answered for Brennan. "She hasn't been feeling well, Booth. Sore throat. I told her to prevent talking and drink cool drinks," she piped up, running her hand over her friend's thigh. "You know, Bones, if you have a temperature, you should go to the doctor," Booth reminded her after nodding to what Angela told him. Her reached across and gingerly felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're blazing hot, Bones!" Booth stated, concern etching his features. "Maybe you should take off your coat?" Hodgins suggested.

Brennan held back another moan as Angela's fingers trailed along her thigh. "I'll be fine Booth. I'm sure my temperature isn't that bad." she explained, trying to hide the huskiness in her voice. At Hodgins' suggestion she gulped slightly, knowing if she removed her jacket that her nipples would easily show through her blouse. "I'm fine Hodgins, really. But thank you for your concern."

"Brennan, really, your face is all red and all," Angela added, moving her hand under the table to stroke the crotch of her best friend's jeans, looking at her with a concerned look similar to both Hodgins and Booth, and nobody suspected anything. Cam took a sip of her drink and her eyes scanned the rest of the team. Angela, Booth and Hodgins were all looking to Brennan with worry etching their features. "You sure look like you could use a cold shower, Dr. Brennan," the pathologist commented.

Brennan bit her lip to restrict a loud moan from leaving her lips, suddenly wishing she hadn't had this drink after all. Her best friend next to her was just starting to look too good. Even the slight touches under the table were turning her on oh so very much and she was surprised that her nipples hadn't broken through the material of her bra or blouse by this point. With no doubt she knew already that her panties were probably soaked through and hoped that she hadn't soaked through the jeans. Taking another sip to steady herself she looked towards everybody with a cocked brow. "I assure you all I will be perfectly fine. Don't worry please."

"We can't help but worry, Bren, sweetie, we're your friends!" Angela added, followed by agreements from Hodgins, Booth and Cam. She could feel her own arousal throbbing in her slacks and slowly slipped her foot from her high heel , running her stocking clad foot up and down Brennan's leg, pushing her jeans up her leg as she went.

"I know you worry but assure you I will.." she started, gulping suddenly as Angela's foot slowly ran up her thigh, dragging her jeans up as she did so. "I will be fine." Temperance replied taking another sip of her drink and almost letting out a groan. "Please, let's just resume normal... conversation."

Cam looked at the two oddly, taking notice to Brennan's breathlessness as any good doctor would. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but she shrugged and continued to sip her drink. Booth and Hodgins did the same. "What's everyone got planned for the weekend?" Sweets raised the question. "I have Parker," Booth said with a wide grin, obviously excited. "Michelle's making me go rock climbing" Cam told the group. "Well Brennan and I are spending the weekend together, aren't we Bren?" Ange prompted her best friend, as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her friend's jeans and reached in with one finger, stroking Temperance's slit softly.

"Yes that is correct Angela." Temperance replied as calmly as possible, her voice raising an octave on her friend's name as she reached in to stroke her slit through her drenched panties. Brennan tried to keep her self control, knowing that the drink was having a large affect on her body and shifted in her seat due to the arousal flooding through her body and to shift Angela's fingers further almost urging the artist on silently. A small cough errupted from Brennan's lips before she took another sip of her drink. Of course they were spending the weekend together, but nobody really needed to know what they were actually going to do that weekend. In fact Angela apparently had all kinds of "hot, sexy and kinky shit" (in Angela's own words) and the thought of it almost made Brennan gasp and her hips bucked forward slightly, her panties dampening instantly.

"Brennie and Angie weekend!" Angela exclaimed as she slid another finger in to her friend's jeans, and continued to stroke Temperance's core just through the thin material of her soaked panties, but even with the small actions, knew she was sending her friend insane.

Brennan almost choked on her drink as she took another sip, feeling Angela stroking her against the material of her soaked panties and shooting her a slight glare that turned into a pleading look. Temperance placed her drink down and noticed that nobody was paying attention to her strange behaviour much to her relief and shifted in her seat again, hoping that her friend's fingers would press harder against her throbbing clit and core.

Angela continued her soft ministrations, simply just brushing her finger back and forth her friend's slit slowly, using her other hand to sip her iced tea. She didn't increase or deepen her movements, knowing it was making her friend blind with arousal. She hoped she could make the anthropologist come without anyone noticing.

Brennan grunted and continued to move her body against Angela's fingers, knowing that because of the drink and the small ministrations that she was going to come soon. Then again as nobody really noticed it didn't matter she figured. With a simple press against her panties Temperance took another sip of her drink and coughed which turned into a barely audible moan (except for Angela who would have been able to hear it) and that was it, she came in her panties.

Angela grinned as she felt the wetness on her friend's panties greatly increase, and knew she had made Temperance Brennan come in her panties. She grinned in satisfaction, under her coffee sup of course, and pulled her hand out, wiping it on the inside of her jacket as she skulled the rest of the now lukewarm liquid. "You really don't look well, Brennan. Probably just exhausted from the case. Let's get you home to rest," Angela told her friend, standing and saying goodbye to her friends as she and Brennan awkwardly left the diner.

Brennan walked out of the diner on slightly shaky legs knowing that as soon as she was alone with Angela, shit was going to go down that was for sure. As they walked towards the car down a small street Temperance took her chance and unexpectedly pushed her friend up against the brick wall, hoping she hadn't hurt her. Her lips brushed teasingly against her neck and across the artist's top lip before tugging in the bottom one and sucking on it gently. Before Angela could even reciprocate to the kiss Brennan's lips rested against her ear. "You Angela Montenegro are such a tease... You just couldn't wait to make me come could you?" she questioned against her ear huskily, feeling suddenly emboldened and not to mention incredibly horny because of the drink. Her hands drifted up and down her friend's sides before capturing her wrists and holding them above her head with one hand while the other danced teasingly down her torso. Brennan nipped along Angela's neck, revelling in the way she was already moaning against her. "But you're so hot for it too aren't you Angie? Did it make you all nice and hot when I came in my panties just for you? Well I could do it again you know. Right now you don't know how hot for it I really am." Temperance purred before suckling on a spot behind her ear.

Angela moaned as her back hit the wall and seconds later felt her best friend's lips upon her body. Her breasts rose and fell with erratic breathing at both the shock and the arousal flooding her body. Her body shivered with the cold outside, making her nipples even harder, and her pussy was tingling with excitement once more. "Brennan, baby, you know I'm only this hot for you, sweetie," Angela replied, arching into her friends touches. "And you know I can't help if you love me touching you so much," she added.

Brennan let out a sweet sounding laugh before kissing back along her neck an attaching her lips to Angela's, instantly taking control of the situation and nudging her friend's mouth open with her jaw and instantly plunging her tongue in. The drink was still working in her system and she pressed her body against the artist, moaning into the kiss as her nipples brushed against Angela's body. Regretfully, Tempe removed her lips from her friends, realising how swollen she had made them and how her breathing had become drastic like Angela's. She put her lips to good use and kissed along her neck and down to nuzzle into her cleavage, groaning almost erotically at the scent she was met with. "I need to see you Ange..." she moaned breathlessly, realising the hold on her hands for half a second and instantly removing her friends top and bra. Cerulean blue eyes widened at the sight she was met with and she licked her lips, even though it was probably the drink talking she was still as horny as he'll but she didn't care. Latching onto a breast she rolled her tongue around the nub, varying with little nips along the way before adding the same amount of contact to the other breast.

Angela let out a deep moan, vibrating down to her core, and arched into her friend's touches, nipples tingling at the sensations overwhelming her so much that she couldn't speak, or think. Her brain was scrambled from the things being done to her and her body writhed under her friend's ministrations. "Please… Bren… more!" she squealed.

Brennan groaned at her friend's pleas growing more aroused by the second, pressing her body against her friends as her hands let go as she caressed her bare breasts, flicking over the nubs. Temperance moved a hand down to Angela's crotch and rubbed her through the material of her slacks with her spare hand while her own body rubbed against the artist's in her highly aroused state, trying to find her own release. The hand at her crotch grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly before dipping her fingers in and brushing along the hem teasingly. She could already pick up on the scent of her friend and groaned in anticipation, kneeling down to pull her slacks and panties down around her thugs and eyes widening at the soaked sight before her. Brennan's nipples begged to be freed from the confines of her bra while she could already feel her juices dripping past the confines of her panties. "Ange... You're soaked." the anthropologist murmured breathlessly and attached her lips instantly to her friend's throbbing and swollen clit and groaning as she did so. Two of her fingers thrust instantly inside Angela's slick folds as she simultaneously licked and fingered her friend feeling her arousal heighten even more.

Angela let out a loud squeal and arched her hips into her friend's touches and tongue, enjoying the feeling on her core. "Only for you, Bren, only for you," she repeated breathlessly, her hands sliding down to Temperance's head and gripping her hair lightly. "Tempe… right there! SWEEEEEETIIEEE!" Angela yelled as she felt herself get nearer and nearer to the edge.

Brennan continued her ministrations, not caring that her friend was literally fucking her face it just made her oh so much hotter. She sucked on her clit and added another finger to the mix knowing her friend was so close and groaned louder, feeling her juices running down her legs.

"Sweetie, sweetie, SWEE—AAAAHHH!" Angela yelled in ecstasy as she released her juices into her friend's mouth, body shaking madly, both with her orgasm, the pleasure flowing through her body, and the cold outside. Her chest heaved, throbbing nipples rising and falling to the beat of her pounding heart, stars dancing behind her eyelids as she slowly came down from her high.

Brennan watched her friend in awe as she came down from her high, helping her regain her composure as they continued to walk to the car. Her eyes had darkened in arousal and she walked awkwardly. "Ange.. That was so hot... God part of me is wishing I really didn't have that drink because I'm hot for it again..."

"Well let's get back to my place. I don't want to risk being caught," Angela told her friend, fixing herself up and taking Brennan's hand as they walked to Brennan's car.

Camille Saroyan paused as she unlocked her car, looking up the road at her two colleagues. She was sure she'd heard something, and the inner gossip of her had to listen out. She heard the screams and was sure it was Angela, and peered down the alleyway, afraid for being seen. Then she heard the clicking of heels coming towards her and quickly got in her car, slamming the door behind her and thanking god for tinted windows. Holy shit.


	16. Girls In The Storage Room

Temperance Brennan sighed as she leant over the platform table, squinting at a new set of remains as per usual although she wasn't as entirely focussed as she would have liked to have been. Since they lab had been so busy she had been forced to work later night shifts just to identify their new set of bones. This also meant that she had barely been able to see Angela, which also added to her already pent up sexual frustration. Brennan stood up for a second and glanced around before leaning back over to pick up the skull.

Angela Montenegro sighed deeply as she leaned back on her chair. She was working on the face for the team's latest victim. It had taken her forever to apply tissue markers, and her back ached with being hunched over her desk for so long. She'd finally gotten the info into the Angelator and now it was rendering and she sat there waiting so it would be ready for Brennan in the morning. Just thinking of her friend made her pussy tingle with excitement and she lifted herself out of her chair and slipped out of her office, slinking down the hall until she reached the platform where she scanned her card, glad the occupied anthropologist didn't notice, and snuck up behind Brennan, pressing her body fully against her, and whispering in her ear, "Meet me in the storage room."

Temperance let out an erotic sounding gasp as her artist friend pressed up behind her body unexpectedly, of course she knew exactly who it was. Her arousal suddenly kicked into overdrive, nipples pressing against the thin green blouse she wore while all the moisture pooled to her lower regions making her shift from foot to foot. Finally swallowing she turned her head around to face the artist's and licked her lips in a slightly seductive manner. "I like the sounds of where this is going Ange." Brennan purred, batting her eyelashes.

Angela slammed the door behind them and pushed the shocked anthropologist up against it, reaching behind her and locking the door. "Trust me sweetie, you're going to love the way this is going," Angela replied, breaking away from the kiss, before continuing it at Temperance's lips and kissing down her neck, and burying her nose in her best friend's cleavage.

Brennan jumped as she heard the door lock but lost all coherent thought as her friend's lips worked their magic on her creamy neck. A moan left the anthropologist's lips as she continued to kiss along her neck before nuzzling into her cleavage, a deep throaty moan leaving her lips which sounded nothing like herself. Brennan's body pressed up to try and touch Angela's suddenly feeling the need to feel skin against skin. "Angela..." Temperance groaned, her head lolling back to hit the door.

Angela rolled her tongue around the edge of Temperance's low-cut blouse, feeling the hot, creamy skin under her salivating taste buds. "Mm, you taste so good, sweetie," she commented breathlessly, feeling her pussy flush with excitement. She continued to kiss down her friend's body, rubbing her hands up and down the anthropologist's sides and massaging her hips, not missing the noises escaping her friend's mouth.

Temperance let out a guttural moan, her eyes wandering down to where her artist friend was kissing down her body. A large amount of heat flowed through her body, thriving at her core and making Brennan shudder in pure need. Her eyes rolled back into her head again as Angela massaged her hips, her head lolling back to hit the door. "Mm… Angela…."

"You do seem to have a strange obsession with my name. Is there something good about it? Or do you just like the sound it makes when it rolls off those splendid little lips of yours?" Angela prompted, reaching the waistband of her friend's pants and slowly zipping down the zipper of the dark slacks.

Temperance let out a small laugh which ended on a moan, her hips bucking forward of their own volition as Angela slowly slid the zipper down. "Of course there's something good about your name. Everything about you is good Angie. From those beautiful lips of yours to your spectacular breasts, wet, soaked pussy and even the curve of your beautiful ass…" she murmured a little breathlessly.

"Mm I'm glad you feel that way. Now I know my feelings aren't one sided," Angela said with a grin as she slid the tough fabric down her friend's slender legs, her grin only growing wider as she saw what was in front of her nose; A completely soaked orange thong smelling of the arousal flooding through her friend's body. "Sweetie!" She exclaimed, "You're so wet!"

Temperance let out a small gasp as she finally pulled her slacks down to reveal her extremely soaked orange thong, a large wet patch evident on the crotch. A slight flush crossing her face as Angela spoke, picking up on the scent of her own arousal in the air as well. "Of course I am. It seems that I'm always like this when you're around Ange." Brennan replied, her voice gaining a husky undertone to it.

"Me too sweetie, me too," Angela agreed, licking her lips unconsciously at the feast in front of her she so willingly was about to devour. Her own pussy was flooding with desire and she was almost drooling in anticipation. "Bren, sweetie, you're soaked," Angela commented as she reached up and eased the drenched material down her friend's legs, before coming to a rest at her knees and running a finger up her friend's slit, tickling the underside of the flustered anthropologist's clit and making her moan before moving her lips to her best friend's dripping folds and running her tongue over them in a similar motion as she had earlier with her finger.

Temperance let out a loud groan, her hands which were resting on the side of the door moved up to caress her breasts through the material of the thin blouse. "Oooh... Yes... Mm.." she groaned at just the feel of Angela's tongue on her soaked sex. "You don't know how long I've waited to feel that talented tongue of yours on me again... It's been too ahh long..."

"Sweetie! You had it just the other day!" Angela exclaimed, pulling away for a second and letting a hot breath out onto Temperance's core, Running her tongue once again along the slick folds, delving the tip of her tongue in slightly and running her finger just inside the folds, following her tongue.

"W-Wait I did? Well it seems too long then... Oh God..." her sentence finished on a rough groan, all coherent thoughts slipping from her mind at what her talented friend was doing below her. Brennan's eye glanced down to watch her, following every movement and groaning at every touch. This would have been what heaven would have felt like she figured that was if she believed in it of course. "Mm... Keep going..."

"What's the magic word, sweetie?" Angela prompted, moving her mouth away and keeping up her finger's motions on her friend's slick folds, running her index finger along the soaked slit, and delving in slightly every now and then. Her nipples were straining underneath her shirt, pressing into the itchy material of her lace bra, and her pussy was throbbing in arousal. She pushed her feelings to the side, however, to give the best attention possible to her friend's needy womanhood.

Temperance let out a groan as Angela's mouth moved away from her folds, caressing them lightly but not enough. Gulping so she could at least form a coherent sentence she looked down at her friend, her eyes showing how much arousal was flowing through her body right now. "P-Please..."

"That's it! Well done!" Angela approved, before promptly plunging her finger into her friend's soaked pussy, pumping in and out a few times before adding another to the mix and letting her tongue circle the anthropologist's throbbing clit. She then took the swollen nub in her mouth and sucked for a minute or so, hopefully sending her friend's sensations into overdrive.

Temperance let out a loud groan as Angela's fingers finally plunged into her heat, her hips rolling forward in time to the way her friend's fingers were moving inside of her. "A-Ahh... yesyeyesyes!" she groaned, eyes rolling back into her head and her hands moved under the fabric of her blouse and bra, caressing the perky nipples that lay underneath. "Fuck yes Angela..."

"I'll take that as, 'I'm really enjoying that Angela, please continue?" Angela prompted, continuing to plunge her fingers in and out of her friend's saturated core, sucking the anthropologist's clit into her mouth periodically and sucking for a few seconds every time, feeling her friend's walls tighten around her fingers and knew she was close.

Temperance's lips parted on a wordless moan, hips continuously bucking forward to meet her friend's thrusts. A gasp finally left her lips followed by a moan as Angela reattached her lips to her clit, knowing she was close and without any warning her walls suddenly clenched releasing her juices onto the artists' fingers and mouth. "Oh God... Ange..."

Angela finished suckling her friend's juices from her fingers and around the flustered anthropologist's core. "God and Ange in the same sentence. I feel honoured," Angela commented, grinning up at her friend whose face was red and she looked exhausted. _Wouldn't blame her from that orgasm_, Angela thought, priding herself.

Brennan let out a small laugh, feeling her breath laboured but after one look at her friend she knew she needed her release too. A sly smile played across the anthropologist's lips as she moved forward almost predatorily towards her until Angela was pressed against the wall, pressing small soft kisses against her neck before breathing into an earlobe enjoying the way she shivered. "So Ange, tongue or fingers?"

Angela gasped as she was so suddenly pressed against the wall, shivering as her friend's lips pressed against her heated skin. She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling heavily, and her nipples pressing harder against her shirt. "I'm not fussed," Angela replied, knowing it would annoy the hell out of her best friend, "Surprise me."

Brennan grumbled against her friend's neck, rolling her eyes as her hands slowly smoothed up and down her sides before resting at the hem of her shirt. Slowly they moved up and under the bra, caressing the nubs awfully slow her kisses growing slower as she nuzzled down to her cleavage, moaning at the scent she was met with. "That's not an answer Ange... give me an answer and I will continue." she explained, biting slightly in-between the valley of her breasts.

Angela gasped at the sensations coursing through her body. Her breathing was laboured and her voice came out rasped and heavy. "I don't care, Brennan, anything you give sends me mad, just please!" the artist begged, her lips salivating though her throat was dry, and her pussy dampening yet more in her scratchy lace underwear, beginning to sweat at the build up of tension in her body.

Brennan let out a chuckle against her friend's cleavage, undoing her top and suckling on a breast before kissing across to the other almost torturingly slow. Her hands make quick work of her friends jeans before swapping with here her hands were resting at the artist's breasts. She admired the pink lacy material with a smirk and let out a breath along the material knowing she was making her friend impatient.

Angela let out an impatient groan and her body shook in fury. "Bren, please!" she begged, her head spinning at the sensations her friend just being there gave to her. She threw herself onto Brennan and looked at her friend with pleading eyes, her arousal needing to be sated so badly.

Temperance smirked and breathed against the panties again before moving her face closer, inhaling her friend's unique scent and letting out a moan. Grabbing the hem of the lacy material while pinching the artist's nipples in unison she dragged them down her legs and without any warning attached her lips to her clit and lapped at it hungrily, alternating between her clit and her slit rapidly with her tongue.

Angela let out a withering sigh and fell back against the wall, as if boneless. Her lower body shuddered at the sensations and she was almost thrusting herself into her friend's mouth, not that Temperance seemed to care. Her pussy was tingling with arousal and she felt her stomach clenching at the feeling. He eyes slitted and her mouth hung open slightly, a little bit of drool escaping the sides of her lips, before her tongue darted out to catch it, and the artist could still taste her best friend's juices on her mouth.

Brennan smirked as she felt Angela shudder and move against the wall. One of her hands reached down to plunge in and out of her friend's soaked pussy while her mouth lapped and sucked on her clit, varying the sensations. Although her orgasm had only happened a few minutes ago Temperance found her arousal starting up again at the pit of her stomach, her pussy dampening at the thought of what she was doing towards the artist and how tempting it was to caress her own folds while doing so. Other fact that Angela was almost thrusting into her face made the ordeal seem a whole lot hotter to the anthropologist, sudden making her want to make her best friend come so badly as she sucked on her clit harder.

Angela moaned loudly, and the thought crossed her mind that the few people in the lab may be able to hear them, but the thought was soon swept from her mind as she felt her orgasm begin to start in the pit of her stomach and her pussy pulsated, juices starting to flow into her friend's mouth and onto her fingers.

Brennan knew by that moan that her friend was close and inserted another finger into the mix, pumping them in and out frantically while licking up Angela's clit. Just to send her over the edge she sucked the bud into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it. A moan left Temperance's own lips as she moved a hand down to her own wet folds and fondled them lazily, feeling a heat at the pit of her stomach at the sudden arousal of pleasing herself and her best friend. Just as Angela came into her mouth Brennan pinched her clit in reflex and opened her mouth wider to accept her friend's juices while continuously caressing her clit and folds in the process.

Angela recovered from her high and looked down at her friend to find her pleasuring herself. She let out a laugh, butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter at the sight. "Having fun there Bren?" she asked. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to check it, keeping her eyes on her friend. Her eyes scanned over the information and she smiled, shutting her phone and putting it back in her pocket. She cleared her throat to get her friend's attention. "Well, my computer has just informed me it has completed the task I gave it and turned itself off like I told it to. My place or yours? Mine's closer if you can hold on for long enough," Angela told Brennan with a grin.


	17. Girls And The Lazy Day

Brennan grumbled as she woke up from her deep sleep, a small smile crossing her face as she felt the warm body of her artist friend pressed against her own. She turned her body over so she was facing Angela and slowly ran her fingers up her best friend's sleeping, naked form. The memories from last night came flooding back into her mind and Temperance felt her face flush as the sound of Angela screaming her name suddenly rang through her mind. A sudden realisation hit Brennan and she could help the mischievous grin that crossed her face. Last night right before they had fallen asleep from yet another mind blowing orgasm they had both promised that whoever was awake first would be allowed to wake up the other person which would be orgasm induced of course. Her hand trailed up and down Angela's side before cupping a breast in her hand and brushing a finger past the nub, grinning as it instantly hardened at her touch before trailing the hand down south to brush gently past the other woman's clit and inserted one finger into her folds. The prospect of this weekend had been slightly frightening for Brennan but after the artist had explained it all well it had made her hot to say in the least. Today was supposed to be a 'lazy day' Ange had informed her, leaving them time to try all different positions as well as using toys on each other. Her finger pumped slowly in and out of her best friend's folds before adding another finger to the mix.

"Annggeeelllaaa…" Brennan crooned into her friend's ear in a sing song tune, picking up the pace of her fingers.

Angela's eyes remained shut, and she was still very much in LaLa land. In her mind, Temperance and she were getting hot on the couch, and from their clothes, they had just returned to her apartment after partying all night at a club of some sort, judging by Brennan's smudged makeup and Angela's much too tight attire. Not that the artist minded, it was the others in the club that it could cause a problem for. She felt herself getting turned on, her pussy flushing in desire, and her nipples pressing hard against the push up bra of her silk and sequin gold dress, her legs wobbling in her 3-inch fuck-me heels. She groaned as Brennan pushed her against the wall of the bathroom wall, much like their night escapades at Matt's club. Brennan's fingers slid down to her throbbing core, and she gasped at the connection. "Oh right there, Brennan, more!" the artist begged in her dream as Brennan called out her name.

Brennan stopped for a second wondering if her friend was awake but she noticed that her eyes were shut and kept up her ministrations, pumping her fingers at a faster past. A grin crossed her face and her eyes glanced down towards the nipples which had puckered and Angela's groans of delight urged her on, knowing that by the tell tale signs her friend was having a very hot dream about the two of them. She leant in closer to her friend, her breasts brushing against her back and she bit back a moan. "Is that nice Angie?" Tempe questioned, adding another finger to the mix.

"So nice, Bren. Should we really be doing this in public?" Angela asked, letting out a moan in ecstasy, and pushing her body flush against her friend's, her pussy clenching in acceptance of her friend's next finger as it slid into her tight folds. Her train of thought was interrupted by the pure bliss from her friend's actions coursing through her core.

Temperance withheld a laugh at her friend's statement and kissed along her neck, sucking along it extremely hard to leave bright red marks. "It's fine Angela, I'm sure no one can see." She crooned teasingly and her pace picked up considerably, brushing her thumb against Angela's clit and kept it there rubbing in slow circles while pumping her fingers in and out. "You going to come for me soon?" she questioned, sucking back along her neck.

Angela moaned and her neck involuntarily arched up to her friend's mouth, as she felt Brennan suckle on the sensitive skin there, and she only whished Temperance's magic mouth could be doing these wonderful things to her nipples instead. "Of course, Sweetie. Wouldn't want it any other way," Angela moaned, thrusting her hips into her friend's hand. She felt her insides begin to churn with her impending orgasm.

Brennan let out her own groan as Angela willingly bucked into her hand and carefully turned her friend around to face her. Attaching her lips to an aching bud and swirling her tongue around it before giving it a small bite, knowing this was just the way Angela liked it. Her fingers continued to plunge into her friend's soaked core, rubbing her clit with the right amount of force with her thumb. Temperance's head kissed across her chest to suckle the other nipple while her spare hand gave the other one the same attention. Her mouth removed itself from her breast for a second, feeling her own breasts perk up at the sounds her friend was making. "You're close aren't you? Come for me Angie." She crooned, suddenly speeding up her movements which became frantic and out of rhythm knowing Angela was close and bit down on a nipple teasingly.

"Mm, so close, Sweetie," Angela replied, letting out a deep guttural moan as her core contracted around her friend's fingers and her juices churned in her stomach before releasing onto the digits still pumping in and out of her core. Her moan evolved into a high pitched squeal, as she rode her high, and Brennan's fingers.

Temperance moaned as she felt Angela contract around her fingers and plunged them in deeper to help her friend ride out her orgasm before carefully removing them from her core and taking them into her lips. She sucked the juices from her fingers and groaned, revelling in the taste of her friend before moving one of the still coated fingers to Angela's lips. "Wake up Ange, I have a treat for you." Brennan purred.

"Mm what? Sweetie, I'm already up," Angela stated, as something jolted her out of her dream. She groaned as the image floated away from her memory. She looked around the room confused as to her surroundings, but quickly recognised her own bedroom with Brennan pressed up against her, hand on her thigh and next to her mouth. "W-W-What? What happened? I- That was all a dream?" Angela asked, eyes darting around the room.

"You were sleeping Ange, I don't know what you were properly dreaming about but it was obviously something hot and to do with me. Would you care to inform me?" she questioned with a laugh, pressing closer to Angela and moaning softly as her breasts brushed up against Angela's form. Okay, maybe she was a little too over stimulated but she couldn't help that. Her hand ran smooth strokes up and down her best friend's thigh while her fingers pressed against the artist's lips. "Open up, I have a little surprise for you." Temperance demanded her voice with a hint of a teasing tone to it.

Angela opened her mouth an inch, allowing her friend to slip her mouth, and tasting her own juices on Brennan's finger, her pussy flushed in desire and she realized what her friend had been doing while she was unconscious, and grin, running her tongue around the tip of the digit. "I-In my dream we were on the couch doing naughty things as we had been doing earlier then we were in the bathroom at Matt's club," Angela moaned, Brennan's finger leaving her mouth with a small pop.

Brennan moaned at the mental images that formed in her head before biting her lip to stop the oncoming moans that would surely leave her lips. She felt a rush of heat to her pussy and her hips bucked forward slightly, knowing her nipples were surely sticking out by now. "Did that taste nice? Well at least you're awake now after all remember that little promise from last night?" she questioned, sitting up carefully in the bed and kicking the covers off her body. "You know that little dream of yours was so hot… I have an idea to start off this morning's festivities." Brennan explained, a glint of excitement and arousal in her eyes as she held her hand out for Angela to take before leading her into Ange's living room and settling her body down onto the couch, legs spread wide and showing off her glistening pussy not only to the world but a very possibly horny artist.

Angela followed her friend into the lounge room and situated herself on the coffee table, folding one leg over the other in an attempt to control the throbbing in her core, with no success. This was not helped by Brennan's pussy being on display just for her. "Oh yeah? What idea was that, Brennan?" Angela asked, not falling to her knees for her friend's obvious need and want to be licked out.

Brennan looked at her friend with a grin, looking her body up and down before shifting again where she was laying giving Angela a better view of her pussy her now swollen and pink clit obvious against her click folds. "Well I guess whatever happened in your dream or whatever takes your fancy Ange." She replied casually, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"Can you give me some ideas, sweetie?" Angela purred, not leaning any closer and making no move to do anything to Brennan, knowing her friend was getting pissed off with her, and pretending not to enjoy the little show Temperance was putting on for her.

Temperance faked a thoughtful look on her face and smiled almost playfully before looking her friend square in the eyes and dragging her tongue over her top lip. "Well you could lick me out until I scream your name… or maybe you'd finger me?" she prompted, eyes sparkling at each suggestion and feeling her pussy dampen, making her shift her position on the couch again giving Angela a better view. "Or maybe we could taste each other instead… Whatever you wanna do Angie. You're in control." She purred.

Angela considered her options, and grinned at her friend's attempt to get Angela to notice her arousal. Once again, Angela acted as though she didn't notice, instead opting to lean down slightly and run one finger up Brennan's slit, but not entering in the slightest, just to tease the aggravated anthropologist.

Brennan's lips parted on a small moan as Angela's finger ran up her slit and she shifted uncomfortably in the chair again. Temperance sat up on the couch and spread her legs as wide as they could possibly go and slowly snaked her hand down to rest on her thigh almost teasingly. "You really don't want me to do this myself do you Angela?" Brennan questioned before pouting.

"Well if that's the way you want it, then go ahead, who am I to stop you?" Angela replied, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, giving her friend an almost seductive sly grin and knew she was driving the scientist absolutely insane.

Temperance's eyes flashed in shock for a minute before a smirk crossed her face and her hand slowly snaked down to her folds, taking her clit in between her fingers and spreading her legs further before moving the fingers from her clit to spread her folds and plunge two fingers into her extremely wet pussy. Her spare hand moved up to cup a breast, lips parting in an 'o' shape to let out a silent moan as her body arched back into the couch. Brennan's eyes instantly rolled back into her head as she thrust her fingers in, trying not to work herself too hard in case Angela decided to stop her. "_Mmm… yess… Angela…."_

Angela sat back and enjoyed the show, squeezing her legs tighter together, wanting so badly to join in but wanting to send Temperance crazy, just so she could wear the triumphant grin. Her nipples were throbbing and standing out especially in the cold of the room. She sent her tongue out of her mouth to damp her parched lips. "I'll just leave you to that, then," she told her friend, standing up and making her way into the kitchen.

Brennan let out a whimper as she heard her friend leave the room and move into what she presumed was the kitchen. Her eyes fluttered slowly as she eased down on her slit but her body protested and she let out a groan, pressing her fingers in deeper and gasping loudly as she had unintentionally moved them in further than she had wished. Angela's name dropped from Temperance's lips loudly after the gasp and her hips bucked up as she thrust her fingers back out and in again, brushing against her clit on purpose. "Angela! Where are you going?" she called out, eyes rolling back into her head again.

"Just getting something to eat, Bren, sweetie. After your little morning awakening, I find myself rather… famished," Angela replied, yelling in the direction of the other room as she pulled the fridge open, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down on the breakfast bar, crossing her legs under her and ignoring the throbbing between her thighs, grinning evilly to herself at her plan. She knew she was sending Brennan mad.

Temperance stopped her ministrations entirely and dragged her fingers out from her soaked core, frowning slightly as she sucked on her fingers releasing them from her mouth on an audible pop just loud enough for Angela to hear from the kitchen. Carefully she walked back into Angela's bedroom, instantly moving towards the tallboy and pulling out a butterfly vibrator with a smile hoping this would coax the artist towards the bedroom. Brennan strapped it on and lay against the headrest before turning the vibrator on, moaning louder than she expected as it vibrated suddenly against her clit. "_Ooooooooh! Angela! R-Right there… fuck yesyesyesYES!"_

Angela grinned as she heard her friend getting it on with herself, and took a biscuit from the jar on the bench, bringing it to her mouth and eating it almost seductively, ignoring the moans from her room, but couldn't when she heard Brennan, _"Ooooooooh! Angela! R-Right there… fuck yesyesyesYES!" _Angela moaned and hopped down off of the bench, and opening a drawer and grabbing out the first utensil she found. A steak knife. Hell no. She threw it back in there and reached for something more appropriate. A wooden spoon. Flipping it, she eyed the handle almost hungrily and closed the drawer quickly, propping herself back up on the bench and spreading her legs, thrusting the handle of the wooden spoon into her ready core.

Brennan groaned loudly her hips bucking up into the vibrator as she finally came with a loud groan, secreting her juices onto the toy. Carefully she undid the vibrator and turned it off, laying on the bed until she regained all bodily function to move back into the kitchen wondering what Angela was doing. Her cerulean blue eyes widened as she noticed the artist using a wooden spoon to thrust into her saturated core.

Angela moaned loudly as the handle of the spoon thrust harder into her core. It hurt a bit but the little bit of pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of desire and throbbing need between her legs as she hit her g-spot with the wooden spoon handle, groaning in ecstasy, as she felt herself topple over the edge, something more than mayonnaise coating the end of the spoon. She rode out her orgasm, continuing to thrust the handle of the wooden spoon in and out of her heated core.

Temperance watched her friend as she orgasmed over the wooden spoon and bit back a moan as Angela squealed loudly. She waited until her friend had ridden out her orgasm and moved towards her carefully, picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the bedroom and placing her weary body on the bed. When Angela finally regained bodily functions Brennan flashed her a grin. "Welcome back."

Angela regained consciousness and writhed on the bed as she slowly woke up, recovering from her orgasm and stretched her arms above her head. "Great to be back," she said with a yawn, moving to squeeze her legs together to get the remainder of her encounter with the wooden spoon. She rolled over on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at her friend with dark and aroused eyes. "What now?"

Brennan smirked as Angela moved around to face her as she sat on the bed before carefully getting up from the bed and walking towards her friend's tallboy, her ass wiggling sensually as she did so knowing the artist was getting a nice view. She furrowed around in the drawer and pulled out various toys before moving back to the bed and placing them on the edge. "Well we could use some of these… or maybe you'd like to take me just the way I am?" she questioned.

Angela resisted the urge to drool, and pushed herself off of the bed, walking over to her friend and leaning in to kiss her sensually before moving away and caressing Brennan as she walked out of the door. "I have something better in mind," she told the confused anthropologist.

Temperance whimpered as Angela's lips left hers and watched her friend walk from the room, biting on her lip to stop the drool that almost left her lips. Curiosity got the better of the anthropologist and she followed Angela out of the room and glanced around. "Angela?" she called out.

Angela walked in seconds later and carried with her a spoon, a tub of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate sauce. She grinned at Brennan. "I'm really hungry, and I thought you could be a perfect serving plate for my desires, as you have been in the past," Angela informed her friend, her hip sticking out and her nipples almost pointing at her friend in invitation.

Cerulean blue eyes widened at the sight in front of her, jaw dropping instantly as her pussy instantly flushed in anticipation of what she knew was going to come (and no doubt it would be her once Angela got her lips on her body). She walked backwards carefully towards the bed and lay down on it, propping her body up on her elbow and winking at Angela. "Of course I will Ange..." she murmured, batting her eyelashes at the artist.

"Will you do me the favour of lying down completely on your back, please, Temperance?" Angela asked in her most seductive tone, with an everlasting grin on her face. "Closing your eyes might also heighten the experience," she added, knowing Brennan was hot for it, and almost as much as she was.

"Of course I will, anything for you." She purred back seductively, shifting her body so it lay flat on the bed before closing her eyes softly. At this point Brennan knew her hearing had been heightened as her eyes were closed, trying to seek out where Angela was in the room feeling her chest heave up and down in anticipation and desire her face and pussy undoubtedly flushed. Temperance knew her nipples were possibly fully erect by this time and it wasn't just the cold air in the room that was influencing them.

Angela's grin widened impossibly more, and she opened the container, placing the lid and the Hershey's on the bedside table, and taking the carton of frozen dairy bliss over to her friend, and delving the spoon into the container, pulling out a medium sized spoonful and licking her lips unconsciously, as she moved the spoon and placed the ice cream onto Brennan's erect nipple, before repeating the task with the other pert breast, dolloping ice cream also onto her friend's bellybutton and dragging the spoon across Temperance's lips, before placing the lid back on the container and placing the spoon on top of the container and picking up the bottle of Hershey's. She drizzled dots on the dollops of ice cream, before applying some on to her finger and grinning down at her friend so vulnerable, taking her finger into her mouth and sucking on it almost seductively.

Temperance let out a low moan as the ice cream was applied to her body, shivering in response at the cold substance. As the spoon ran across her lips her tongue darted out to collect the creamy goodness that had been left there. Her body jolted slightly as she heard the familiar sound of the Hershey's bottle opening, her grip on the sheets tightening and she moaned again louder and her toes curling as she tried to stop herself from opening her eyes. Hearing Angela suck a finger into her mouth made Brennan's eyes shoot open instantly to take in the seductive looking artist and she licked her lips again. "Oooh… cold…" she whispered, shifting slightly on the bed.

"That's usually what's expected with _ice_ cream," Angela said amusedly, reaching down and licking the remaining ice cream from her friend's lips and finishing with a kiss. She kissed her way down her friend's chest to her breasts, and rolled her tongue around the dollop of ice cream remaining on Temperance's pert breasts. She bit Brennan's nipple softly, and licked the last of the ice cream and Hershey's from the flesh, before repeating the process with the other breast and the anthropologist's belly button, tongue darting in all different directions and nooks and crannies. She reached to the side of the bed and grabbed her favourite butterfly vibrator, still slightly covered in Brennan's now dried juices, and rolled it in the ice cream before promptly entering it into Brennan's core.

Brennan started to come up with a rebuttal that ice cream was obviously cold before she felt her friend's lips running over her breasts to lick up the remainder of the ice cream. Guttural moans escaped the anthropologist's mouth followed by her incoherent murmurs as her back arched up to Angela's talented tongue, just begging for more and letting out a loud squeal as she bit her nipple. Her body was in sensation overload as she licked the remainder of the ice cream and chocolate sauce from her lithe body. Temperance knew she was on the edge, her pussy flushing in desire and she widened her legs involuntarily to give off a nice view of her glistening centre. Her eyes burst open as she felt an extremely cold, ice cream covered butterfly vibrator enter her core and groaned loudly, eyes rolling back into her head. "_Ahhh! Angela! Ah-Ah… yes.. yes… R-Right there!"_ she urged her friend on, the anthropologist's hips rocking in time to the thrusts of the vibrator inside of her and she knew she was oh-so-very-close.

"Just because it's cold, doesn't mean it doesn't feel good, right, Bren?" Angela prompted, beginning to thrust the vibrator deeper and harder into her friend's glistening center, her own pussy dampening once more from just the sight before her, and her eyes glazed over in arousal. She loved that her friend was so vulnerable and obviously loving her treatment so much, as her body arched up off the bed to meet Angela's ministrations.

"Yes… that's true _Ahhhh…._" She replied, groaning and arching up again to her best friend's ministrations. Feeling the familiar tightening coil starting up in her stomach Brennan arched up more desperately to meet the vibrator, shifting her position ever so slightly and letting out an extremely loud and very 'un-Brennan' sounding moan as the vibrator moved deeper inside her drenched core. "_Ange… Ange… I-I think I'm going to… oooh so… I think Ange…"_ Temperance gasped, trying to gather a sentence together as she felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm fast approaching. _"Angela I-I'm so close… going to.. c-come oh! Oh! Yes! Angela!" _Brennan cried out.

"Come on, Brennan, come for me, sweetie," Angela moaned against her own arousal and continued to thrust the not-only-Brennan-creamed vibrator into her friend's drenched core, knowing she and her mouth were going to have fun with this vibrator once it had finished its job.

Brennan felt her world shatter into a million pieces as she finally came, screaming the artist's name as her lips parted. Her body rocked and convulsed around the toy almost violently, hands fisting the sheets and her toes curling. Waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body, eyes shutting closed for a moment her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath before opening her eyes to give Angela a lazy grin. "That was just…." She murmured weakly, trying to regain herself.

"Mind-blowing?" Angela prompted with a smug grin, as she took the vibrator and moved it to her lips, giving it one lick right up the side, and looking down at her friend with narrowed eyes, her eyes still clouded with desire and need for something more. "Mm… Tastes like Temperance flavoured ice cream," Angela commented.

Brennan's eyes widened as she watched her best friend lick off the juices and the ice cream from the vibrator but smirked. Finally regaining her bodily functions she carefully stood up from the bed and glanced over at Angela with a smile before ushering her friend up and to lean over the bed, ass sticking up in the air. "I think it's time you had a little fun too Ange." She murmured, reaching to the side to pick up a pink piece of silk and carefully tie it around Angela's eyes before grinning. Grabbing the ice cream container she took off the top and carefully spooned out some to let it rest on Angela's back, grinning at the way it melted and rested in her ass crack. Dipping her fingers into the ice cream container she moved them towards her friend's ass and slid a finger in carefully, pumping in and out.

Angela groaned at the contrast, her ass squeezing around Brennan's fingers and she thrust her ass backwards, her pussy flooding at the feeling, and she moaned, her head falling forward and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes drifted shut to enjoy the sensations from the movements her friend was making in her ass. "Oh god, Bren, right there!" she squealed.

Brennan smirked and picked up the pace of one of her fingers, as her friend grew accustomed to the feeling she inserted a second finger in. With her other hand she trailed it around her back and across to her stomach before slowly inching her way down to Angela's dripping core and teasingly rubbing a thumb across her clit first clockwise then counter clock wise, applying just the right amount of pressure for arousal but not enough to actually let her friend get off. Temperance pressed closer against the artist's body, gasping as her breasts made contact with Angela's back. "Is that nice?"

Angela moaned and let out a squeal as her friend's hand hit her clit, and she felt Brennan's breasts press into her back, and she bucked up into Temperance's body, wanting, needing more than what Brennan gave her. She saw she had no chance but to beg. Her eyes fell closed and she took a deep breath, her breathing was laboured as she moaned to her friend, "OH! AAaaaahhhh! Brennan! PUH-LEASE! MOOORREE!" she pleased mercifully.

Temperance added a third finger to the mix, thrusting in and out of her friend's ass. Her other hand sped up the motions on her clit, taking it in between thumb and forefinger and squeezing tightly before twisting gently just to add to the pleasure. The sound the artist was making was turning her on immensely feeling her pussy flush in arousal and pushed even closer against Angela, rubbing her body against her friend's to gain a slight release. She kissed along the artist's neck, making sure to leave marks like she had done earlier this morning. "You going to come for me Ange?" she teased, nibbling on her earlobe.

Angela couldn't find the voice to reply, instead thrusting her ass further into her friend, as Brennan's fingers hit the spot in her core that set her off, sending her spiralling into wave after wave of pure unadulterated bliss hit her like an 18-wheeler, her stomach, pussy, and ass all convulsing, and her juices spurted all over Brennan's fingers as the artist let out a deep guttural moan which eventuated into a loud shriek, as she continued to ride out her seemingly never-ending orgasm.

Brennan felt her own juices slowly slid down her thighs as Angela came violently, her body convulsing against her fingers. She slowed her pace down until she stopped entirely and withdrew her fingers out from her friend, wiping them on a tissue before smiling at the artist. Reaching up she undid the blindfold that covered her eyes and rested back on the bed next to her weary friend.

Angela struggled to ease herself up, and turned around to look at her friend, her ass perched on the bed. She was suddenly aware that she had ice cream still trickling down her back and drying on her skin. She looked up at her friend with a smug and almost seductive grin. "That was so good, Brennan," Angela told her, standing up and kissing her hungrily on the lips. "But, as good as it was, we're all covered in shit. Perhaps we can help each other wash it off," she suggested, pulling her friend by the arm into the ensuite bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

Temperance groaned at the loss of Angela's lips but instantly perked up at her suggestion, letting out a small squeal as she was dragged off the bed and into the bathroom. An mischievous grin crossing her face and an unmistakable excitable glint in her eyes.


	18. Girls And The Texts

**Okay, so quite a few updates today, sorry they took so long to get up, but we've been working our butts off to finish them, and I waited until we had a few done to upload them. If anyone's annoyed at the ending to this chapter, never fear, we ARE working on a sequel to it! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed as she sat in the SUV; it was a long ride towards their latest crime scene which had been made even longer by the fact that they were partially stuck in a traffic jam. Unfortunately for Brennan not only did this mean that they would be longer at the crime scene but it meant they would take longer getting back to the Jeffersonian, but it also meant she would miss out on her lunch break. She reached down into the pocket of her jeans while Booth was preoccupied screaming at a man who had cut in front of the car and pulled out her mobile. Quickly texting her best friend knowing she would no doubt be disappointed that they wouldn't be able to have a little bit of fun in their lunch break. Tempe's fingers flew over the keys of the mobile as she sent the text to her friend.

"Angie, going to be later than expect. I think we won't be back in time for the lunch break. Sorry. I miss you. Xx"

Quickly the anthropologist turned her phone on silent and vibrate before resting it casually on her lap, staring absent minded out the window as she waited for a reply.

Angela felt her desk vibrate and "I Like That" by Static Revenger & Richard Vission ft. Luciana filled the room, indicating she had received a text. She dropped her pencil and flipped open her phone, head bobbing in time to the beat. She grinned when she saw who the text was from, but it faded when she found out what it said. Dammnit. She quickly texted back, thumbs tapping madly.

"Naww D: And I was really looking forward to it! I'm so hot for it, sweetie xx"

With that, the artist waited for a reply, hoping her best friend with benefits wasn't too busy in the field with Booth to reply.

Brennan jumped as she felt her phone vibrate, glancing to the side at Booth who was still unaware of her presence and quickly unflipped her phone. Her eyes scanned over the text message, feeling slight fluids pool to her panties at the last couple of words before quickly replying. "I know, I was looking forward to it too. Can I make up for it tonight? At my place? Maybe I can wear that nice burgundy slip you like so much?" she rested her phone on her lap again as the message sent, begging that Booth wouldn't see her texting and grow suspicious, but he was too busy yelling.

Angela grinned as her phone buzzed in her pocket as she made her way to Cam's office. She pulled out her phone, expecting the text, and silencing her tone quickly before she attracted too much attention. The artist resisted the urge to lick her lips at the thought of her friend in that very famous slip. She remembered the last time Temperance had worn that slip. It was lovely and new, and only just encased Brennan's breasts. Let's just say by the time Angela was done, it was no longer nice and clean, and it had definitely been rung in.

"I would like that very much ;D Perhaps I'll just slip into… nothing?" Angela texted back.

Brennan's eyes widened as her phone vibrated, unfortunately for her right now it was between her legs. Her pussy suddenly flushed in desire and she squirmed slightly in her seat unbeknownst to Booth. Temperance bit her lip and waited until her phone had stopped vibrating to open it, licking her lip unconsciously as she read over her friend's message before quickly replying.

"Mm.. I'd love to see that right now Ange you don't know how much. To touch those beautiful breasts of yours... Just the thought makes me wet. But right now I'm so fucking wet for you... my phone just vibrated in between my legs... it reminds me of last night. Booth still hasn't noticed..."

Brennan quickly sent the text and pressed her legs closer together, biting her lip lightly as she remember last nights escapade with her best friend. Tempe knew she could never look at her vibrator the same way, that was for sure.

Angela let out a laugh, surprising Cam whom was standing across the autopsy table from her. Seeing as Brennan wasn't in the lab, Ange had to seek out other female company. And shook her head nonchalantly at Cam's confused look and quickly texted back, tucking the folder she held with her under her arm.

"ROFL. Nice one, sweetie. I bet he'll notice soon. Are you nice and turned on for me, Bren? Hot at the thought of my lips being on your delicious little pussy?"

Brennan held back the grunt that almost left her lips at the feeling of her phone vibrating against her leg and quickly flipped it open. Eyes widening at the message she had received, her fingers flying over the keys quickly. Temperance was glad she hadn't taken off her jacket, knowing that her nipples were already straining through the scratchy material of her bra and her even thinner blouse.

"I know he will notice sooner or later but right now he's preoccupied with yelling at the traffic. Of course I'm hot for it Ange, just the thought of your lips on my clit or even your tongue delving in and out of my folds in quick, deep strokes (just the way I like it) makes my panties damp. In fact I think they are right now... I wish I could taste your skin Angela.. And take one of those beautiful rose coloured nipples into my mouth. You always taste so good..."

After sending the text Brennan crossed on leg over the other to sate her arousal, waiting patiently for a reply from her friend.

"Who ya texting, Bones? New boyfriend?" Booth prompted, nudging his partner with his elbow, trying to lighten the mood of the silent car ride.

Angela's pussy tingled as she read along, seating herself in the lounge and pressing her legs together, her breathing coming in heavy pants, and she thanked god her lab coat was loose, because otherwise the whole lab would be able to see the state of her nipples.

"I'm so hot for it right now, Bren. I'm resisting going to the storage room on my own ;D" she texted back.

Brennan froze completely as Booth questioned her before her phone vibrated in her lap and gulped slightly.

"That is none of your business Booth." she exclaimed, opening her phone.

Her eyes widened at the text and she quickly replied.

"Ange, please resist you can wait until tonight? You need to stop texting, Booth is getting suspicious... Talk to you tonight."

"You seem to be texting a lot," Booth observed. "Who is it?" he asked, concerned, trying to take a peek over his partner's shoulder.

Angela was in the mood now, as she made her way back to her office with nothing to do. Sitting herself on her couch with one leg tucked under herself, she began to text back, an evil glint in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face.

"Is he getting suspicious because you're hot for it? You're lucky he can't see the images in your mind."

Brennan jumped slightly in her seat as her phone went off again, feeling the moisture pool to her panties in slight anticipation. She knew exactly who it was. Noticing Booth start to try and peek over her shoulder her eyes shot up, just in time to catch a car about to cut in front of their own.

"Booth! Keep your eyes on the road!" she scolded, shooting him a frown. "And if you have to know it's Angela. She just wanted to know the details about the case." Brennan explained.

Okay, so maybe that was a partial lie but she couldn't care less and gulped slightly as she opened her phone eyes scanning over the message and she shifted in her seat. Temperance was glad she hadn't taken off her jacket for fear that her nipples would poke through the thin fabric of her blouse and quickly texted her friend back.

"He's suspicious because I'm texting too much obviously. Luckily a car cut in front of ours so Booth had to keep his eyes on the road. Believe me Angie, if he saw the images in my mind right now he would be just as turned on as I am. I'll make it up to you tonight. Please stop texting"

Booth rolled his eyes and groaned as he turned back to the road. Not taking his eyes off of the invading car in front, Booth replied, "Details about the case? How much can you need to tell her over so many texts? Even we don't know that much about the case yet"

Angela laughed slightly at the text and continued, knowing she was going to pay for it tonight but didn't care in the slightest. She could handle it a little rough. In fact, she liked it, and knew her friend could dish it out easily.

"Sorry Bren, I'm just so bored and so turned on right now. I really want to go to your place and watch that tape we made the other night, just to get myself off ;D "

"I know but she's just asking where we are going and what the circumstances might be." Brennan explained, grinning at the way the lie rolled so easily off her lips. Flipping open her phone her eyes widened slightly at the text she received almost causing her to swear out loud so she bit her lip to stop her from doing so. Temperance wondered how the hell she had forgotten all about that tape and gulped, hoping her arousal wasn't too obvious at this point and she shifted her legs slightly trying to ignore the moisture in-between her legs.

"I wish I could watch the tape right now too Ange. I want to hear the way you screamed my name again just like the other night... Fuck, I'm so wet for you right now it's not even funny..."

Angela grinned as an evil idea formed in her head. She cleared her throat, acted nonchalant and walked down the hall to the bathrooms, sliding her phone into the pocket of her lab coat. She got inside, checked the premises was clear, and locked the door, sliding into a stall and locking the door behind her. Once inside, she closed the toilet lid and sat down, grinning as she unbuttoned her blouse under her lab coat and pushed her breasts up out of their confines slightly, making them look almost irresistible, especially with the bright orange fluro bra she wore. With that, she unzipped her jeans and slid them halfway down her thighs, leaning back and posing seductively before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of herself. She looked at the picture, nodding approvingly at her amateur handiwork before continuing her little shoot. She slid one shoulder of her lab coat and blouse down then pulled down her bra strap, revealing a little piece of her light caramel skin. She blew a kiss into the camera and snapped the pic. For the last photo, she pulled down her bra, and tucked her blouse beneath the deep blue of her lab coat, grinning as her breasts hid only slightly under the fabric. She then lowered her jeans to her ankles, taking her panties along with them and gaping at just how soaked the thin material was. She placed one hand on her pussy while the other controlled the camera and got a perfect shot of her almost naked self. With that, Angela fixed her clothing and sent the three pictures to her friend with just one word attached.

"Enjoy"

Brennan felt her mobile go off again and cursed under her breath, quickly opening it and almost drooling at what her friend had sent, only with one word "Enjoy". Her eyes widened as she scanned through the three pictures and shifted in her seat, her breathing now coming in heavy pants and well talking of coming, Tempe believed she had released into her panties at the last picture. The infamous last picture of her best friend almost naked had sent her over the edge and she squirmed in her seat slightly. Before quickly sending a reply.

"You don't know how hot those pictures made me. If Booth wasn't in the car right now I'd send some of my own. Ange, I think you just made me come in my panties and I kind of like it. Does it get you all nice and hot knowing you made your girlfriend come at the sight of those pictures and your dirty little texts? Don't worry, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you tonight."

Angela grinned madly as she read the text , her pussy flushing in desire and her nipples hardening even more. She prided herself at the fact that she'd made her friend come in her panties, and was close to doing so herself.

"Oh I know you will. I'm looking forward to it ;D"

Temperance shifted uncomfortably in her seat slightly, feeling her face flush at her extremely wet panties and perky nipples.

"Oh believe me you should be Angela. I can't wait to get my lips on that beautiful pussy of yours. I bet it's so wet and ready for me right now isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Bren, but I think wet is an understatement," Angela texted back, as she began to pack up and head for her weekly grocery shopping and then home, seeing no use for her to be at the lab with nothing to do.

Brennan smirked at the text and quickly placed it away in her jeans pocket as she finally arrived at the crime scene and a few hours later they were already on their way back to lab. It was late in the afternoon and Temperance let out a small, sleepy sigh.

"Booth, can you drop me off at my apartment? I'm exhausted and I need some rest.." she lied but in fact she had a plan in mind and the remains could wait until tomorrow but right now she had something more important to do and that was with her girlfriend.

After finally being dropped off at her apartment she rushed upstairs and instantly changed into the famous burgundy slip with a grin on her face and lay against the headrest, pulling out her mobile and carefully slid down the straps to rest on her lower shoulders, pushing her breasts out from the confines of the slip and hiking it up around her waist and moving one hand down to her pussy. Sliding one finger into her folds she held the camera up with her spare hand and winked seductively into it and bit her lip. Pleased with the picture she sent it off to her friend and re dressed herself.

"Like what you see? Don't keep me waiting Angie."


	19. Girls and the Night of Passion

Angela heard her phone bleep and vibrate on the table as she was bent over in her cupboard, putting her groceries away. She grinned and walked over to pick it up, flipping her phone open she read the text message, her pussy tingling in desire immediately. She grinned and moved over to her bedroom, stripping down and changing into a nice clean pair of sexy under-garments, a stunning cobalt blue, that she knew was her friend's favourite set. On top, she donned a tight fitting indigo tank shirt and dark black jeans, slipping into some flats before grabbing her bag and scurrying off to her friend's apartment, her eyes clouded with arousal and stomach flipping in anticipation.

Temperance heard a knock at her door and knew exactly who it was, a deep feeling started at the bottom of her stomach and she knew it was through her arousal. Carefully she walked towards the door and opened it, grinning broadly at her best friend and let her inside of the apartment. Brennan had taken the time to re-do her makeup, which was now smoky and alluring her hair done in small curls. As soon as she door closed the anthropologist pursed her bright red lips and pushed Angela up against the door, kissing along her neck passionately and leaving bright lipstick marks along the caramel skin of her best friend.

Angela moaned and arched her body into her friend's mouth, begging for more attention. She whimpered, desperate for more. She responded to the kisses by pulling her friend up and planting her lips on hers eagerly. Her tongue invaded the anthropologist's mouth, before pulling back and looking her up and down. "I see you're wearing my favourite slip, as promised. And I thought perhaps we could engage in a little pre-coitus viewing," Angela suggested, pulling out a clear case with a disc inside, reading, "Angie and Brennie's home porno" in big block letters in black texta.

Brennan groaned in disappointment as her girlfriend's lips left her own. "I had to clean it a little bit before wearing it, so we can get it dirty all over again." she purred, eyes widening in excitement as Angela held up a familiar clear case and a grin crossed her face. Temperance felt a rush of heat shoot to her core, her nipples already straining through the thin material of her slip. Taking the DVD away from Angela she strutted towards the living room, knowing her slip rode up immensely as she did so only giving a slight view of the black panties that lay underneath. Removing the DVD from the cover she bent over, ass riding cutely into the air to insert it into the machine and spun around to the couch, taking a seat there and waiting for Angela to join her. "Coming Angie?"

"Not right now Tempie, but I know I will be soon," Angela said with a smile, ditching her bag and placing herself oh so seductively on the sofa, as the show began. It had all been her idea, taping them. In the footage, you could see her as she leant down to turn on the camera as it sat on its pedestal, her pert and excited breasts bouncing as she turned and walked to the bed, her hips sashaying from side to side as she climbed up on the bed almost predatorily, stalking towards her friend's open legs, pussy glistening to the camera as Angela bent her head down to lick the slick folds of the aroused anthropologist.

Brennan rested in her artist friend's arms, her breathing growing slightly heavy as the footage started. Her eyes widened slightly as on the screen Angela licked between her legs, moans leaving Temperance's mouth on the screen. Unconsciously, the anthropologists' legs opened slightly feeling herself start to pant out loud and bit her lip, a moan left her lips which matched the one on the screen. In between her legs she felt her panties dampen, her nipples now begging to be freed from the confines of her bra and the slip.

"Getting a bit hot for it, Bren?" Angela teased, watching her friend squirm, and enjoying it, furthermore. She recounted the night with explicit detail, as it was portrayed on the screen. One hand had slid a finger in and out of her friend's slit and took her clit between the thumb and forefinger of her other hand. Her pussy was throbbing just as much now as it had been that night, and that's a lot. Her nipples were itching against the fabric of her bra, and she had to contain the drool falling from her mouth at the sight on the screen.

Tempe licked her lips automatically at the sight on the screen, feeling her pussy suddenly throb in her panties at the sight before her and the sounds erupting from the television screen. She squirmed a little bit more in her friend's lap, trying to get as comfortable as possible but it was no use with her sudden aching arousal. "Of course I am Angela, I suspect you are too." she replied simply, laying herself down against the artist, her hands resting at her waist. The anthropologist bit her lip to try and contain the moans, knowing that she had probably already soaked through the material of her black panties, unintentionally her hands moved up to caress lazy circles around her breasts through the slip to try and provide some way to sate her arousal, not caring if Angela noticed.

Angela's eyes focused on the television as her friend achieved her first orgasm of the night, Temperance's hips bucking against Angela's face in a frenzy on the screen. She could feel her own arousal begin to build, and was tempted to strip down herself and just go for it right then and there, but knew that the longer she held out for the more delightful the orgasm would hopefully be. She looked over to see if her friend was just as turned on as she was, and was surprised to see the anthropologist with her hands kneading her breasts through the thin material of her slip. "Having fun, Bren?" she teased.

Temperance was staring at the screen, watching herself achieve her orgasm, eyes glazed over in pure arousal. At the sound of her friend's voice behind her she was shaken from her reverie, her fingers instantly pinching her eager nipples causing a gasp to erupt from her lips. "I am having immense fun Angela. Especially with you here while we are watching this." she exclaimed, looking up slightly at her girlfriend before her eyes focussed back to the screen at a familiar sounding gasp. On the screen Angela's body was in full view on the camera, resting on her knees while Brennan was behind her, one hand kneading and teasing a perky nipple while the other hand was between her friend's legs pumping a finger in and out of her folds slowly.

Angela moaned at the sight on the screen, squeezing her legs tighter together to release the tension, to no avail. She slowly snaked her hand down to her core, and slid it under her slacks, promptly inserting a finger into her slick folds and beginning to pump the digit in and out, keeping her eyes trained on the TV and the marvellous sight before her.

Brennan felt some movement behind her and knew exactly what Angela was doing, just the thought of it made her face flush slightly. Wishing she could gain her own release but opting to wait until they could both engage in it. Shifting her body around so she was laying on top of Angela slightly she sat up carefully and grabbed onto Angela's hand which was working in her slacks. "Ange..." she hissed, slowly moving the hand from her friend's slacks. Her head turned as she heard a loud moan erupt from the television screen.

Angela gaped at her friend's actions and found herself rather annoyed, and extremely aroused. She wished she could reach down and tend to her problem herself, but couldn't knowing the punishment she would endure from Brennan. She sat, frozen, willing her core to stop throbbing but nothing helped. "Tempe please, I need you," she begged breathlessly.

Brennan let out a small laugh before craning her head down, her lips captured Angela's in her own in a frenzy of a kiss. Her tongue licked along the top lip of her friend's as she gained entry to the artist's mouth, a dull throbbing starting in her head due to her pure desire. Breathy pants were erupting from the anthropologist's mouth as she released Angela to intake some oxygen, smiling down sweetly and adoringly at the extremely flushed and horny Angela. Tempe's head cranes down again as she pressed a soft kiss along the caramel skin of her friend's neck right below her ear before whispering breathlessly.

"I need you so badly too Ange.. So much." her lips slowly made their way down her neck, alternating between small bites and harsh sucks all which would leave marks on the artist's neck, not that either one of them cared. Brennan was partially aware of the gasps leaving not only Angela's lips but her own as her hips gyrated against her girlfriend's, the heat of their cores brushing even through the slacks and the slip with each movement arousing them even more. Temperance reached the space in-between Ange's breasts, inhaling the unique scent that lay there as her eyes rolled back into her head. One of her hands moved up her own body to slide the straps of her slip to the side as it pooled downed to her waist, revealing her full, pert and excited breasts just begging for some kind of attention. Regretfully she removed her face from in-between the valley of Ange's breasts and ran her tongue along one of the darker marks she made along the artist's neck. Sitting up straight again, Brennan looked down at her friend, hips still gyrating slower and her breasts just inches away from her face.

Angela looked at her friend with a look filled with anticipation, need, desire, arousal and love. "Bren please, if you don't do it, I will!" the artist exclaimed angrily, on the last of her tether. She groaned in pure need and thrusted her hips towards Brennan's, almost coming just from the sensation. "Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee!" she begged, her voice starting as a groan but erupting into a moan then a high pitched squeal.

Temperance let out an extremely erotic sounding gasp as Angela's hips bucked up towards her own. A playful smirk crossed her features before she leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips softly. "Oh come on Angela, where's the fun in that if you do it yourself?" the anthropologist questioned poutily. Her hips gyrated on Angela's before she kissed down the artist's body, revealing her caramel flesh as she undid each button. Her eyes roamed over the lingerie and she unconsciously licked her lips. "You remembered!" Brennan exclaimed, toying with the bow on the front of the bra before making quick work of it. Her head cranes down, knowing her girl couldn't wait any longer as she sucked a pearled nipple into her mouth. Tempe's other hand snaked slowly down her lover's body, pinching her clit while simultaneously biting down on the nipple hard. She grinned against her bare breast as Angela squealed, instantly plunging two fingers into her extremely ready heat, curling the fingers back towards her g-spot while fondling the other breast.

Angela moaned and her head almost exploded at the pure deliciousness in the feelings coursing through her body. She arched her body and moaned in delight, her core throbbing and convulsing at her friend's actions. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyelids fluttered closed, her tongue darting out to lick her lips unconsciously as she continued to moan and arch into her friend's fingers and mouth. "Oh yeah! Right there, sweetie," she urged.

Brennan inserted another finger into her best friend's heat, purposely letting it brush past Angela's clit in the process to add more stimulation. Her teeth scraped against the artist's nipple before moving across to the other, giving it the same attention. Her fingers pumped rapidly in and out of Angela's core, knowing how aroused her friend was and how badly she needed this orgasm. Unconsciously, Temperance's hips gyrated against her friend's as the tension built up in both of their bodies, Brennan finding herself just as aroused as her friend. Her lips moved from her breast, to kiss up the valley of her breasts. She found that her friend was extremely wet, okay that was definitely an understatement as she inserted a fourth finger into Ange's slick folds filling her completely. "Come for me." she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she continued to gyrate her hips as well as pumping and curling her fingers. "Come for me Angie, please..."

Angela let out a loud squeal as her friend's fingers continued to stretch her eager and highly aroused folds, and she felt the feeling of orgasm begin in the pit of her stomach, her arousal bubbling and her nipples hardening as her hips began to thrust, now of their own accord, onto Brennan's fingers, and she felt herself nearing closer and closer to the edge. "Only if you come with me," Angela compromised with her friend, gathering up all her energy; her limbs almost weak with her impending orgasm, to reach out and tweak her friend's nipple between her thumb and forefinger to try and stimulate the anthropologist.

Brennan groaned as Angela tweaked her nipples, instantly arching into the touch and her head lolling back slightly. "Of course..." she replied a little breathlessly, "Anything for you... Ah Ange." Temperance continued to pump her fingers, knowing that when they both reached their high she wanted to keep her eyes open to take in the beautiful woman before her.

Angela screamed in ecstasy and her whole body shuddered as orgasm wracked her body and her juices began to flow, the orgasm making her shake and her squeal quaver in pure orgasmic bliss and a second orgasm hit her full bore even while the other was still rolling away.

Brennan groaned at the sight before her, her eyes threatening to close due to the force of her own orgasm. She kept them open though, her hips suddenly convulsing and just by the sight of her friend coming she cam herself even if it was into her panties. She continued to pump the four fingers in and out of Angela's core, watching in awe at the bliss that crossed the artist's features and thinking how beautiful she looked like this. Small moans which were supposed to resemble Angela's name erupted from the anthropologist's lips at random intervals. Carefully she pulled out her fingers, sucking two into her mouth and moaning at the taste on her fingers before offering the other two fingers to her orgasm exhausted friend. A lazy smile crossed Temperance's face as an idea came into her mind, the moans in the screen fuelling her arousal even more. "Ange... can we taste each other? Please?" she questioned, her voice quaky after the force of her own orgasm. Brennan's face was flushed in slight embarrassment at the fact that her juices were sliding down her thighs now she had come that hard and hope Angela didn't notice.

Angela pulled away from her friend as she came down from her high and finally regained bodily function. "Sweetie, you know I'd be more than happy to do that, Angela agreed, her tongue darting out to lick her lips unconsciously. She moved around, lifting her ass up and straddling her friend's head as her own lips eagerly sought out her best friends still creamy pussy, her tongue quickly arching down and licking a single line from the base of Temperance's slit up and tickled below her clit, getting the juices pumping once more and she knew it wouldn't be long before Brennan was screaming her name as more orgasms took control of both of their bodies.

Brennan let out a gasp at the sudden caress of her pussy, hips instantly lifting up to gain more attention from Angela's eager tongue. Her own tongue snaked out, circling her best friend's clit with accuracy knowing how sensitive it became after she orgasmed and how it would set Angela off in no time. A breathy moan left Temperance's lips as the artist continued to lick her folds.

Angela's body shivered in anticipation and a chill ran up her spine as her most sensitive spot was caressed by her friend's tongue and she greedily delved hers into her friend's folds hungrily, lapping up the generous serving of juices her friend was providing her with, and hoping Temperance was enjoying he treatment was much as she was hers.

Brennan's hips bucked up involuntarily at her friend's ministrations, her lips parting to release a strangled gasp at the sensations gathering in her core and her stomach. Her tongue pressed hard against Angela's clit in response, lapping against it hungrily. _"Ange! Right there, yes!"_

Angela lapped up the juices her friend had provided her after the artist's quick tongue's actions and her hips swivelled on her friend's mouth in anticipation. She felt the feeling begin to rise in the pit of her stomach once more and she knew she was close. Her clit was tingling in need of release but she felt herself unable to let go before Temperance had.

Temperance knew she was close, her entire body now arching up to meet her friend's tongue in her desire and need. The familiar coiling feeling started up in her stomach and she gulped back a moan so she could speak. "A-Ange... y-yes keep goin- I-I'm so... yes... keep... faster..." she started, gathering up all her strength as she knew her orgasm was about to hit her like the force of a train. "Oh.. yes! Ange! I-I'm coming... coming... ANGELA" Angela's name came out as a moan before turning into a loud squeal, eyes rolling back into her head as her hips convulsed wildly underneath her girlfriend's body. Knowing Angela was close to achieving her own orgasm even though Brennan was still running the course of hers she leant up with just enough strength and sucked Angela's clit into her mouth, sucking on it furiously eager for her friend to come.

Angela's tongue swirled around her friend's core, trying her hardest to collect all the juices that Temperance had deposited in her orgasm, but her body was slowly growing weaker as she felt herself near her own orgasm. She moaned sensually against Brennan's heat, the smell of sex and release filling her nostrils, urging her on and her pussy tingled more, her clit pulsating and walls clenching as she began her release with another ear-splitting scream.

Brennan continued to brush her tongue over Angela's clit, trying to consume the juices that left her friend's sweet pussy. She helped her ride out her orgasm, licking around her lips which still contained traces of her current activities. Her eyes flickered towards the television screen, their home movie now finished and long forgotten. Temperance carefully lifted Angela off her and cuddled the artist into her arms, eyes fluttering shut slightly as she pressed a kiss to her lover's neck in the pure bliss and heat that radiated from their bodies. "Ange..."

Angela snuggled down into her best friend's arms, her body lathering in the post-orgasm bliss, and her sweaty body warming in being pressed up against the anthropologist. Finally regaining bodily functions after her brainwashing orgasm, Angela lifted herself and shifted so she was face to face with her lover, best friend, and so much more, and looked deeply into Temperance's eyes. "Sweetie, why don't we move into the bedroom and take a nap, and afterwards, we can make another home video?"


	20. Girls Plus One

**A/N: So this is the second to last chapter, guys! Next chapter should be up in a few days to a week's time! Thanks for sticking with us. Please review :D**

Temperance Brennan let out a sigh as she rushed up the steps towards Angela's apartment as quickly as possible as she could in her heels, looking back to the watch on her wrist and hoping she wasn't too late. Pulling the trench coat closer across her body as she reached Angela's apartment door, looking from side to side before making sure nobody else could see her and placed a small knock on her friend's door.

Cam Saroyan and Angela Montenegro sat on the couch in Angela's living room. Angela had organised the little get together, and Cam and Ange were now on the couch making out and waiting for Temperance to arrive. One of Angela's black velvet boots had fallen off as she had clambered up to straddle Camille's lap, her brown mini dress with little white dots on it hitched up around her waist, so much so that Cam could most probably feel her arousal even through her thin stockings and the slacks Cam was currently wearing, her black blouse having been torn open by the eager artist. A loud knock echoed throughout the apartment and both groaned aggravated into the kiss, Angela pulling herself off the flustered pathologist, and kicking off her other boot as she went to ran to answer the door, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she knew who it would be. She pulled open the mahogany door to reveal her best friend standing there, her trench coat telling her so much already and the artist found her pussy hot with desire to find out what was under there. "Temperance," she grinned, her voice taking on all new levels of seduction, "You're late."

"Sorry I got caught up at the lab and had to quickly change." she replied truthfully, walking into the apartment and feeling her face flush at Angela words wondering what the artist was thinking. Reaching down, Brennan slowly undid her coat letting the article of clothing pool at her feet to reveal a burgundy bustier to which her breasts were almost pooling over the cups, black heels and stockings and not to mention the barely there strip of fabric only just covering her sex, the black fabric almost see through. "Is this a satisfactory attire?" she questioned.

"Mm, very satisfactory. Camille and I are going to go and get dressed now. Sit down, but don't get too comfortable. Since you were so late, punishment is in order. Don't even try running, karma will come back to you sooner or later," Angela told her friend with a sly grin, before taking Cam's hand and leading her into the bedroom, where she closed the door behind them and their lips immediately connected again. After several minutes of heated tonsil hockey Angela pulled back, her breathing heavy. At Camille's confused look, Angela told her, "If we keep this up, we will get nowhere. Let's get dressed. I'll help you." Peeling off the black blouse, Angela reached around and unfastened Camille's matching push up bra, peeling that off too, enjoying the way the already aroused nipples tightened even more. With that, she pulled off her own dress, and stood before her boss in her underwear, thin panties already soaked through. She slipped them off and pulled on the red corset bustier and matching panties, pulling up her stockings and adding clip on garters, before helping Cam into hers, and slipping into her shiny black heels before heading for the door, hand in hand with Camille, not before grabbing her black leather whip.

Temperance took a seat as asked, her eyes following and watching Angela and Cam's ass sway from side to side before the door finally closed behind them and she frowned slightly. Crossing one leg over the other and squeezing them tightly together to try and sate her sudden build up of arousal feeling her nipples trying to break through the bustier. It seemed to be an eternity before the two of them finally walked from the room, her head instantly turning her around and the heat at her core suddenly building up at the sight of the two of them, her eyes flicking down to the whip before looking back up at Cam and Angela. Brennan tried her best to keep her lips pressed firmly together as to not let any drool escape her lips.

"Now Temperance. No need for raised eyelids. Wouldn't want for your eyeballs to pop out of your head now," Angela told her friend, knowing that if Temperance were to be in a conscious state, she'd correct her, but this was impossible at the moment. Camille came out from behind Angela, rubbing her hands together and grinning evilly at the anthropologist. "Now, follow your mistresses' instructions and go and lean over the dining room table. We will be there in a minute," Cam told her, her deep and seductive tone of voice surprising both the artist and the anthropologist, as Temperance promptly rose from the couch, exiting the room, while Cam and Angela shared another kiss and a few subtle caresses before following, once again hand in hand, to the 'punishing' that shall await.

Temperance decided to obey quickly and rushed into the other room, her upper body bent across the dining room table as her head rested on the wooden surface. A cascade of auburn hair covered her eyes, her ears straining to hear for the tell tale signs that they were approaching. As soon as they walked into the room Brennan felt her body tense up and she bit her lip, deciding not to look up. Her little ass was perched up high in the air as she waited precariously on her heels.

Cam and Angela grinned at their little pet so on show for them and turned to each other, sharing an evil grin, and Cam pulled out their tools from her pockets, Taking the cuffs and Brennan's hands, tying them behind her back, before grabbing two more sets and clicking the anthropologist's feet to the table legs before standing up and grinning to Angela to begin the torture. As Temperance could not see what they were doing there was even more of a thrill and Angela handed Cam a vibrator to lube up, and held one herself. They both lubed up the toys and nodded to each other, grinning mischievously at their marvellous and well thought out plan, before they both crept up to their friend, who was seemingly unaware, tugged down her panties and thrust one up her dripping pussy and the other into her anus, leaving them there before turning the toys on full bore and stepping back, watching Temperance squirm as they continued to watch happily.

"Mistress what are you ah-!" Brennan started, her sentence being stopped halfway through as both vibrators entered her causing her to let out a loud squeal. Her body thrashed against her bindings as she tried to take control of her hands only to find them behind her back and her legs handcuffed to the table legs. A throaty moan left her lips as Brennan continued to writhe, turning her head to face the two who were watching her so amusedly. Temperance leant against the table, feeling the pleasure start to rise up in her body, a moan leaving her lips as her body bucked forward into the vibrator inside her dripping pussy making it look more like she was bucking up against the table instead. "A-Aaaah... M-Mistress..."

Cam and Angela looked on for a bit, their own pussies dampening madly at the sight of the usually calm and professional anthropologist squirming frantically in wanton need as the two women grinned at the sight. Her grin widened even more as Angela thought of another idea to make her best friend squirm even more. She pulled Cam by the hand and went around to the other side of the table, before lying the pathologist down on the wooden table before clambering up after her and straddling her hips with a moan, leaning down and pressing her breasts up against Camille's, gyrating her hips in time and groaning into the kiss, knowing that her best friend could see everything they were doing.

Brennan looked up at the sight on the table and her eyes widened, body writhing in time to the vibrations her hands continued to try and move from the cuffs to caress her breasts through the bustier. A moan of sympathy left her lips as she watched the two of them, trying to shift her legs as the vibrators continued inside of her and groaned again trying to keep her eyes wide open so she could take in the visual stimulation before her feeling the familiar bubbly feeling in her stomach.

Camille groaned into the kiss and thrust her hips up to Angela, as Angela continued to gyrate down on her. Cam moved her hands to pull down the front of the artist's tight bodice, her hands immediately groping the soft flesh underneath, the only contrast the hard throbbing buds poking at her palms as she kneaded the perfect globes in her hands. She rolled them over so she was on top and slid herself down a bit so she could attach her lips to the swollen nubs, swirling her tongue around them and suckling madly, making Angela arch off the table in hope of more.

Temperance let out a loud groan, her hips writhing against the vibrator as she knew she was getting close to her climax. Cerulean blue eyes examined the two of them on the table in front of her, hands twitching behind her wishing she would be able to touch Angela's beautiful breasts also. All she could do was stand there helplessly and watch it unfold so she decided that she should chant them on instead. "Yes... Cam keep going, lavish those beautiful breasts of Angela. Of course she loves it though, it's obvious through the noises she's making... Keep going... yes..."

Cam got up from her position and got off the table, not missing the annoyed groan that escaped her artist friend's lips, as she leaned down, giving the anthropologist a lovely view of her cleavage as she looked her in the eye, making the auburn haired beauty still and look up at her. "Never do you demand of your mistresses. You may ask, you may definitely beg, but no demanding," she said, her voice deep and seductive in an obey me tone as her jaw squared and she stared her and Angela's little pet before grinning and prancing back to join the festivities.

Brennan's tongue darted out to wet her dry lips as she caught sight of the large amount of Cam's cleavage. "S-Sorry Mistress..." she exclaimed shakily, wishing she could press her legs together to keep the vibrator pressed closer in between her legs to increase the vibrations her lips parting to let out panting breaths as she looked up as Cam straddled Angela again. "M-Miss please can you unchain my legs? I need to press them together..." she begged, her body rocking forward even more knowing she was going to reach climax soon.

"No, this is your punishment. You must endure your punishment until we're ready to release you. And remember you have to ask before you do _release_." Angela told her friend, her voice breathless from Camille's ministrations. Camille's hips pounded down on Angela's and she let out a groan and lolled her head back, reaching her hand down and pushing the barely-there and perfectly soaked panties away and thrusting one finger into the artist's slick folds.

Temperance let out an extremely loud groan as she watched Camille's fingers slide in and out of Angela's slick folds, feeling the emotions bubble up so suddenly inside of her and knew she was close to her climax. Gulping she knew she had to express that she was extremely close and let out another groan but all the added stimulation was too much and before she could ask for permission she came hard against the vibrator, body slumping against the table as her legs twitched and her lips parted to release incoherent words.

Angela let out a loud groan and shuddered as she released her juices onto Cam's hand as her hips trembled and arched up and she let out an ear-splitting scream, her voice quivering and breaking, hey eyes closing and squeezing shut in ecstasy. Camille continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the artist's slippery slit, helping her ride out her orgasm, holding her own in in hope for something more. She looked up at their little whore, who had collapsed on the table and was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down on the dark wood of the table, her sweat now forming condensation on the deep mahogany wood. Cam un-straddled Angela and walked steadily over to their whore, her walk almost preditorial. "Tsk tsk. Lookee here, Angela. Looks like our little whore has come of her own accord. What punishment do you suggest?" she told her friend, grinning down at the reddening face of Temperance Brennan.

Temperance let out a loud groan against the table, the vibrators still on full bore inside of her partially exhausted body. Her head looked up slightly, her face flushing in not only embarrassment but arousal as she peeled her sticky body from the wood of the table to look up and Cam and Angela trying to keep her balance. "I'm sorry Mistress... I was just about to tell you that I was going to release... but then I just came... Please don't punish me." Brennan pleaded and bit her lip as she looked up at the two of them, shuddering as she felt her juices slowly run down her extremely sticky thighs to meet the panties bunched around her ankles.

"I'm awfully sorry, Temperance. But we gave you fair warning. Hence, you must be punished. Angela. Are you recovered enough to help me, my dear love?" Camille asked the flustered artist who was looking up at her mischievously. "Why of course, Camille. I'd love to help. How do you suggest she be punished?" Angela asked, unceremoniously peeling herself off of the table and plodding over to the pathologist with wobbly legs. "Oh, I can think of some ways," Camille replied, moving to where Temperance was unable to see her and pulling out her whip, slipping it through her fingers before tapping on her heels into the hall and removing a silk scarf from the hat stand. She returned to the dining room, to find Angela running her finger up Temperance's legs to collect the juices dribbling down her sweaty thighs and raising her fingers to her mouth to suckle the juices off. Cam caught her attention and their whore's with a clearing of her throat, and was met with the grin from her counterpart and the petrified look from their little slut.

Brennan shuddered as she felt Angela's finger trail up her thigh and suck the collected juices into her mouth making her moan loudly. Hearing Camille clear her throat she turned to face the side and her eyes widened instantly at the sight she was met with and gulped loudly, glancing between the whip and the silk scarf. Temperance's thighs tensed slightly as she leant against the table again, the vibrators still inside of her causing her to slowly loose focus and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fully slumped against it. "M-Mistress please... remove them..." she begged a little breathlessly, her eyes filled with arousal and slight fear.

"Remove what?" Angela asked innocently, standing back up and grinning at both Temperance and Camille. Camille grinned back and Temperance looked darn scared. The two were much too excited about this. Angela took the silk scarf from her partner in horniness, and ran it through her fingers slowly before prancing back over to her friend, reaching around and tying the thin fabric around her head, being careful of her auburn locks. With another evil grin to Camille, she motioned the pathologist over with a wave of her hand, watching as Cam sidled over with her whip held oh so perfectly between her fingers.

"Please... Mistress remove the v-vibrators..." Temperance pleaded, her voice coming out as a slight moan, a gasp leaving her lips as the silk scarf was slowly tied around her head now restraining every part of her body except for her sight. Her body continued to writhe with the ministrations of the vibrators and knew she was close to releasing again and whimpered slightly. "P-Please take them out..." she pleaded again, voice slightly hoarse. Knowing she could only rely on her hearing she shifted as much as the handcuffs would allow her to, ass and thighs tensing in slightly arousal and anticipation of what was going to happen next even if it scared her.

"Well definitely getting better on the begging front," Cam complimented, "But I'm sorry, pet, we can't do that," she added, leaving Temperance unawares before laying down a whip to her exposed ass. Whoosh after whoosh, the whip came down on the milky flesh, leaving no time for Temperance to react in-between whips, while Angela watched off to the side and saw the artist slip a hand down to her folds, and followed along. Angela noticed this and crept up behind Cam, running her hands down the pathologist's sides, sliding into the wet panties and into her soaked folds, making Cam moan in arousal.

Brennan let out a yelp as her body jumped as the whip came down harshly on her ass, a groan leaving her lips as she leant forward against the table trying to seek some relief but gained none, instead finding herself highly aroused. Behind her she heard Cam moan and suddenly knew exactly what was going on, letting out a groan herself and slumping harder against the table, knowing her climax was going to come quickly. "M-Miss... I-I think I'm going to... _ooohh yes.._ come... please.. can I?" she pleaded her voice needy and shaky.

"You're asking very nicely, now, Temperance, it seems we've taught you a lesson. What do you think, Ange? Should we let our whore come?" Cam asked her artist friend with yet another evil grin as she continued to spank, getting slower so she could hear Angela's answer, Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, now dry with arousal. "Well, I dunno," Angela teased, her voice slightly hoarse, as she ran her hand up and down Brennan's side, delighting the anthropologist's senses and hopefully making it irresistible for her to release.

Brennan shivered as she felt Angela's hand run up and down her side, knowing she was so close again. "P-Please! I-I promise I'll never come without my Mistresses' permission ever again… P-PLEASE!" she begged, her voice shaky and growing hoarse as she was slowly reaching her climax. "Please let me come and I will pleasure you to make up for this morning's mistake… P-Please…"

"Well I suppose, since you asked so nicely," Cam told their whore, making the last smack a big one, as Angela grabbed her breasts in two hands and squeezed lightly, rubbing her thumbs over the distressed woman's nipples lightly, not missing the groan that escaped Temperance's mouth. "Come for us, Temperance. Come for your mistresses," Angela ordered.

Just at their words Brennan felt her juices suddenly flow out onto the vibrator, a loud groan leaving her lips as she was arching into Angela's waiting hands which were still groping her flesh. "Yess… Mistress…. Oh…" Her body slumped forward onto the mahogany table, legs shifting uncomfortably and her face flushing as she felt her come trailing down her thighs even more vigorously so then last time and let out another moan. "Thank you…." Temperance mumbled breathlessly.

"I think it's time you owe us that pleasuring, Temperance," Camille reminded her of her promise, grabbing the key and releasing Temperance from all of her binds while Angela removed the blindfold. Angela joined the pathologist and kissed her lips for a bit before pulling her back up onto the table, until they were laying side by side, legs open to the shocked Temperance.

Temperance was pleased when she was released from her bindings and smiled, finally regaining strength back to her limbs. She heard a shuffle of movement and noticed the two of them lying on the table, legs open wide and ready her jaw almost dropping open. "Of course, anything for my Mistresses. I always keep my promises." She replied innocently before moving to the end of the table and carefully clambering on, surprised how the table was able to hold all of their weight. Biting her lip for a second her eyes scanned the two beautiful women in front of her before deciding on her course of action. Shifting up further on the table her head leant closer until it was situated at Angela's waiting pussy, her fingers following a similar path up Camille's leg until it reached her entrance. Without any warning fingers and tongue simultaneously plunged into her mistresses folds, her tongue thrusting in deep but quickly while her fingers worked quickly inside Cam, thumb reaching up to brush her clit every so often just to add to the stimulation knowing it wouldn't be long before the two of them came.

Angela and Cam groaned loudly in ecstasy, taking hold of each other's hands. They continued to let out moans groans and even squeals of pleasure. Their lips fused together, tongues fighting for dominance as their little whore continued to pleasure them. Angela and Cam's breasts pushed together, nipples pressing together and a sheen of sweat coating their entire bodies. "Yes, right there, pet. That's perfect," Angela commented. "Well done, pet, keep going," Cam prompted.

Temperance smirked against Angela's soaked sex and took their signs of encouragement, her mouth moving to suck on her clit and using her spare hand to thrust deeply inside brushing past her g-spot or clit each time she re entered her fingers. Meanwhile her fingers started up a quicker pace inside of Cam, suddenly pumping furiously her thumb taking a firm position against her clit and rubbing madly in circles knowing it was going to set them both off sooner or later. Brennan hummed against Angela's clit not only to add to the sensations but also to almost ask a question such as 'How's this Mistress?' but she didn't want to remove her mouth just for fear that she would be punished again too if she did so.

"Prefect pet," Angela sighed, laying back on the table, her breasts rising and falling with every deep breath she took. She knew she was close, and arched her hips up to her whore's touched, knowing Cam was enjoying this just as much as she was. Her body began to shudder and she could feel a rumble of climax bubbling in her stomach. "That's it, keep going, pet, I'm so close!" she exclaimed. Cam groaned in agreement and gyrated her upper body in ecstasy, letting out a squeal as she began to come against Temperance's fingers.

Temperance let out an extremely loud moan as Angela finally came into her mouth, she devoured her juices greedily suddenly growing drunk on her friend. The screams of her two mistresses' setting her arousal back into motion. Finally finished lapping up Angela's sweet concoction she moved her head away and licked her lips, a slight grin crossing her face before withdrawing her extremely soaked fingers from Cam's folds. "Mistress Cam, am I aloud to taste you or would you prefer Mistress Angela to?" she questioned innocently, her eyes clouded with arousal.

"I think both of you can fit in there, Pet. Angela, my love, don't you agree?" Cam answered, opening her legs slightly wider in invitation. Angela grinned at her partner and crawled over, licking up one pert breast before kissing down her body and taking the flustered pathologist's clit into her mout. Seeing Brennan looking at them shocked Angela narrowed her eyes at her predatorily. "Are you coming, whore?" she asked.

Brennan felt her face flush slightly as she looked down at the pathologist's spread legs, shaken from her reverie as Angela spoke to her. "Oh yes of course Mistress." she replied nervously sucking Cam's juices off her fingers and releasing them from her mouth on an audible pop before leaning down and plunging her fingers into her mistress' heat, feeling her own grow suddenly wetter.

Angela ran her tongue up and down Cam's slit as said pathologist squirmed and shuddered underneath the artist and their whore. Angela licked under Camille's clit, making her moan in ecstasy. Cam arched up off of the table, the sensations overwhelming her body. The sweat was shining on her skin and her nipples were as ripened as ever in the cool air surrounding her, in contrast to her heated body. She let out a deep groan and continued to arch her body off the table in need. Angela noticed her anticipation and reached a hand out from her friend's soaked core to reach around and lay a slight slap to Temperance's bare ass. "Harder, whore," she ordered.

Temperance jumped slightly as she felt Angela's hands lay a slap to her ass, a small squeak leaving her lips. "Yes, of course Mistress.." she replied, trying to keep her tone from becoming husky and thrust her fingers in and out of Cam's core faster, rubbing up against her g-spot each time she thrust her fingers back inside. At the sight of the pathologist in front of her, writhing under their ministrations made Brennan's arousal spark to life again and she let out her own little moan which mingled with Camille's. "Miss... I think I'm going to... come too..." she explained a little embarrassed that just the sight of her mistress who was close to orgasm suddenly made her want her own release. Temperance shifted on her heels, trying to ignore the way her pussy dampened.

"What did we tell you? No coming before you are ordered to," Angela reminded their whore. "You may come after Mistress Camille has, and only so that your sweet love juices hit Miss Camille's little lips," she added, before delving her tongue into the folds of her friend once more. Upon hearing Angela's words, Camille's body began to shudder and shake as she felt her friend's tongue stroke her g-spot and her juices flowing out onto Angela's waiting eager mouth.

Temperance let out a groan and waited patiently, closing her eyes to try and block out the sight of Cam releasing into Angela's mouth knowing that would send her over the edge. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her folds quicker this time, helping her mistress ride out her orgasm. Opening her eyes she noticed Camille's slumped form and carefully shifted until her extremely wet folds were resting against Cam's lips almost like a treat for her mistress.

Camille recovered from her high for long enough to raise her lips to Temperance's swollen pussy and lick one single line up the anthropologist's slit, causing the scientist to topple over the edge. She took one look at Angela while their whore was finishing off and knew the artist was having just as much as fun with this as she was. The artist looked up at the pathologist and grinned. "Lovely, Temperance. Now. Please make your way to the bedroom," Camille said, after swallowing Temperance's delicious concoction.


	21. Girls and the Secret

**A/N: Here we go guys, the last chapter of "It's Not What Good Girls Do". Thanks for sticking with us, and hope you enjoy! **

Temperance sat on the couch in her office, leaning back into the cushions with a sigh. She reviewed through the last couple of notes she was making for her latest book, brows creasing in slight frustration as she wondered where Angela was. Tucking a stray strand of hair which had made its way in front of her face she sighed and shook her head. Usually by this time of the morning they two of them were already at work and having a little bit of "fun" before the other squints arrived.

Angela ha a bounce in her step as she made her way to her best friend with benefits' office. She had been aching to see Temperance all morning but had to run a few errands before work. The artist clicked through the hallway joyfully before entering her friend's office ad making her way over to the couch where Brennan was seated and plonked herself down next to the anthropologist, snuggling up beside her and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Temperance smiled brightly as her best friend strolled into her office, blushing slightly as a kiss was pressed to her cheek. Placing her papers down on the desk she turned towards her, biting her lip almost nervously and cupping Angela's face in one hand. "I missed you." she whispered, moving her head in closer, capturing Ange's lips in her own. She sucked and nipped at the bottom lip lightly, knowing she was smudging both their lipsticks but she didn't care. A light dull throbbing began in her head as the anthropologist nudged the artist's jaw open; their tongues touched a rush of head flooding to Tempe's core. Their tongues danced and duelled for dominance in each other's mouths, instinctively her hands moved around to cup Angela's neck, her full weight falling forward until she was straddling the artist's hips.

Angela responded to the kiss eagerly and her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. Her knees trembled as the anthropologist straddled her and she placed her hands on Temperance's back. The little voice was in the back of her mind telling her that they shouldn't be doing this in plain view, easy for all their friends to see, but she ignored it, giving into the mind-blurring sensations coursing through her body.

Seeley Booth slumped through the hallways of the Jeffersonian, ready to pick up his partner for their new case. He figured he would surprise her; he hadn't seen her for almost a week since their last case and made his way to Brennan's office. In the doorway he stopped short, his jaw falling and his cock springing to attention at the sight of his partner and her best friend full on making out on her couch. "W-w-whaaa? Bones?" he choked out, unable to believe the sight in front of him. "ANGELA?" he added, his eyes looking like saucers. "Bones, uh. We have, uh.. a case, and all," he fumbled, not able to tear his shocked and possibly scarred for life eyes away from the sight before him.

Temperance sat up suddenly at the sound of her partner's voice, her face flushing slightly. Her eyes flickered towards Angela's towards Booth and she quickly un-straddled her friend. "Oh a case?" she questioned, rushing towards her desk and grabbing her bag and trench coat. "I'll see you later kay Ange?" Brennan exclaimed, a slightly flirtatious tone to her voice that she hoped only her girlfriend would pick up on it and not Booth.

Angela grinned at her friend as Temperance left the office, and her pussy creamed in anticipation of what she knew was to come, judging by the tone of Brennan's voice. "Can't wait, sweetie," Ange called out in the seductive tone only reserved for her girl.

Booth was still in a state of shock as he moved to his car, Brennan following behind him. He opened her door and moved to his own seat, starting the car and beginning to drive in silence. "So, Bones. You kissed Angela and you liked it?" Booth prompted with a grin, turning to face his partner as they stopped at a traffic light.

Temperance was shaken from her reverie at the sound of Booth's voice and turned to face him. "Yes Booth, in fact many times I have kissed Angela and I have quite enjoyed the sexual feelings which then have led to other sexual situations." she explained matter of factly before frowning slightly. "Why is that of any relevance at this current time?"

"You mean you've never heard the song? Katy Perry?" Booth questioned, gobsmacked, before beginning to sing despite himself, "'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick'? you can't seriously tell me you've never heard it before, Katy Perry's all over the place, almost as bad as Lady GaGa," Booth rambled.

Temperance frowned in confusion, trying to stop herself from laughing as her partner sang. "No Booth I don't believe I have ever heard that song or of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga," she replied, her tone one of pure confusion. "I also don't understand what the song implies about a cherry chapstick Booth, it just doesn't seem relevant to the homosexuality between two women. Of course if it heightens the person's arousal or state then it would appear to be correspondent to our conversation." The anthropologist frowned for a second, her jaw clenching in thought before adding. "I don't believe Angela has ever worn any 'cherry chapstick' in any of our sexual encounters either..."

"Too much information, Bones!" Booth cut his partner off, placing a hand up in gesture. "I don't need to hear about yours and Angela's sex life, as shocked as I am that you two actually have one, together, I don't want to know!" he added, turning up the radio and staring at the road ahead, trying to comprehend the events of that morning so far.

Brennan literally jumped out of Booth's car and ran into the Jeffersonian after the case, grinning the whole time. Slowing down towards the glass doors of her lover's office she knocked carefully before peeking her head around the door. "Miss me Ange?" she crooned, slinking her way into the office.

"Sweetie!" the artist exclaimed, sitting herself up on the couch where she was lying down with her nose buried in a magazine. "Yes, I did," she added, folding down the page she was on and placing it on the table in front of her as she bounced up and bounded over to her friend, hugging her and planting a kiss on her lips before pulling back and retrieving her magazine. "You know, I was reading this article on 'top ten toys of the new day' and some of them look pretty interesting. Like this one, vibrator chair," Angela pointed out to her friend.

Temperance examined the article her friend was showing her and cocked a brow in interest and curiosity. "That looks extremely interesting..." the anthropologist murmured, her mind already forming mental images of the wonderful things they could do as a couple on that chair. A lopsided grin crossed Tempe's face, staring blankly into the distance until she remembered what she was going to ask her friend. She spun around to face Angela, almost feeling shy and nervous, thinking of how to place her words properly. "Ange, I was talking to Booth in the car. About this morning," she started, looking into her friend's eyes and biting her lip, letting a cascade of her auburn hair fall in front of her eyes. "He made reference to a song called I Kissed A Girl by an artist I think called Katy Gaga... No wait it was Katy Perry! In her song she apparently makes reference to a cherry chapstick in the use of homosexual situations between two women... Would you be able to shed some more light on the matter since I believe you would have a further understanding of pop culture."

"Cherry Chapstick? Sweetie, I really need to introduce you to these things. Katy Perry sings 'I kissed a girl', the title is pretty self explanatory, but apparently Katy likes the taste of Cherry Chapstick on her girls. I much rather the taste of Temperance, but you know… I happen to have some, if you'd like to test Katy's theory," Angela rambled a bit, moving over to her bag, and bending over though she didn't necessarily have to, to find the small tube. She fished it out and held it up as she turned to face her friend. Angela unscrewed the lid and applied some carefully and teasingly before re-capping and placing the tiny tube in the pocket of her slacks, moving towards Temperance with a glint in her eye that could only mean one thing.

Brennan listened intently, eying her best friend's ass as she leant over to her bag to pull out her cherry chapstick. Temperance resisted the urge to lick her lips at the way Angela applied the lip gloss. She stepped into the space between them, taking Angela's lips in her own and letting out a small moan at the combined taste of her girlfriend and the sweet taste of cherry that was covering her lips. Slowly her hands moved around to cup around the artist's neck, feeling her arousal grow from this morning where it had been left unattended to. The anthropologist's body pressed up towards her friend's, rubbing against it slightly needily.

Angela responded equally eagerly, placing her hands on her lover's hips, pushing her closer to her. She felt her pussy flush with desire and her clit began to throb, her bra suddenly seeming so much tighter as her arousal spread through her body, making her shudder as she was pressed up against her best friend, and she knew some pretty kinky shit was going to go down somewhere in the Jeffersonian today as she felt the cherry flavour exchange between her and Temperance.

Temperance nudged Angela's mouth open with her jaw ravenously, her arousal instantly clouding her mind and forbidden any judgement. Clumsily she lead them over to the couch, walking backwards while she simultaneously ran her hands up and down Angela's top, gripping the hem. The anthropologist disposed of her best friend's top, a loud squeal leaving her lips as she hit the edge of the coffee table and fell backwards, landing on the couch. Brennan's pussy creamed at the sudden feel of Angela's body being so suddenly pressed on top of her own and she kissed along her friend's neck needily. Her chest heaved underneath the artist, experimentally she gyrated her hips upwards, surprised when a loud needy moan left her lips. "Ange..."

"I take it you enjoy the cherry chapstick?" Angela prompted breathlessly, her hands travelling all over the body of her best friend, who, in reality, was so much more. Angela rubbed her now only bra-clad chest up against Brennan's and her hands trailed down to unfasten the buttons on Brennan's blouse, pushing the material away from Temperance's shoulders, and noting the aroused glint in Brennan's eye that grew even more as Temperance looked at her almost pleadingly, before Angela gave in and her hands moved down to the needy anthropologist's slacks.

"Of course I did but nothing can.. ah," Temperance started to reply, a breathy moan leaving her lips as Angela rubbed her chest up against Brennan's. Her breasts just begging to be freed from the confines of her blouse and bra. "Nothing can compare to the taste of you Angie.". Pleasure coursed through the anthropologist's body at the light touches her lover gave, groaning as her blouse was finally removed giving way to a bright red bra. Her hips bucked up instantly as Angela's hands moved down to her slacks, anticipating what was going to happen next knowing that her panties were going to be thoroughly soaked..

Angela unzipped the slacks slowly before pulling the sticky material from her friend's extended legs, dragging the equally sticky and soaked material from her friend's core and licking her lips unconsciously at the sight. Her own pussy flushed in anticipation and she eagerly bent her head down and began to suck and nip at Temperance's folds.

Temperance let out a breathy sigh as her slacks and panties were finally removed from her body, exposing her drenched core to the cold air in her office. A pang of heat flooded to her lower regions as she watched eagerly as Angela's head moved down in-between her legs. The anthropologist parted them instantly, giving the artist more access. Her back arched up instantly as the first nip was pressed to her folds, a gasp leaving her lips. Brennan's hips rolled forward of their own volition as Angela pleasured her folds, her own hands moving up her chest unconsciously to caress her needy breasts through the itchy confines of her bra.

Angela felt her own arousal dampen the thin material that made up her panties, and pressed her body against that of her friend's harder. She reached a hand up and joined Brennan in the caressing of the anthropologist's breasts, the other hand snaking down and taking Brennan's clit between her thumb and forefinger. All thought that they could get caught was lost as Angela was lost in the pure need and hunger for release, and she concentrated on pleasing her best friend and lover.

Temperance groaned at the sensations flowing through her body. Knowing her lover needed her release, the hand caressing her breast moved down to give a simple tug on Angela's locks to command the artist to move up. Once she had done so, the anthropologist flipped her friend over so she was now resting on top. Leaning her head forward, her tongue snaked out to lick along the hem of her bra, giving her perky breasts a simple squeeze through the thin material of the lacy fabric. Tempe's hand snaked down, quickly undoing her drenched slacks and equally drenched panties. Pulling them down as one, Brennan plunged two fingers into Angela's soaked pussy, groaning aloud at how wet her friend was. Shifting her position Temperance curled her fingers inside of Angela and moved further up her body, gyrating her lower sex on Angela's and pushing her fingers further inside her friend in the process. As Temperance did this, the heel of her palm ground against both their clits, the anthropologist's head flying back in abandon.

Angela shuddered and her mouth hung open, gasping in short and laboured breaths as she focused on the sensations coursing through her body. Her nipples perked up even more, hardening beneath the flimsy fabric of her bra. She let out a groan as she felt the long awaited orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. "Oh Tempe," she sighed breathily.

Temperance reached her spare hand forward, smoothing up the caramel skin of her stomach and reached the front clasp of her bra quickly undoing it. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the artist's plump breasts which were suddenly exposed to the anthropologist's greedy eyes, her perky nipples accentuating how aroused her best friend really was. Keeping the rhythm up with her hand, her head falling back on a pleasurably gasp as the heel of her hand brushed her clit and Angela's on the way down. Slowly her head craned down, taking a perfectly, pebbled nipple in-between her lips and sucking almost harshly in her own need. Releasing the nipple a groan left her lips. "Is that nice Angie?" she started, a desperate moan leaving her lips before continuing. "Oh god... yes..."

Angela gyrated her body against her best friend and lover's, creating the most delicious sensation between them. She felt herself near the edge and her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. Her stomach began to churn and she felt her release begin to flow, coating Temperance's fingers and the intersections where their cores connected.

Temperance knew her friend was close to her climax, wanting her lover to come first her fingers curled inside of Angela's soaked pussy. Her mouth latched back hungrily onto her friend's breast, groaning as she gyrated her hips faster feeling her own release slowly build up in her stomach. Gently, she scraped her teeth over the sensitive bud, enjoying the artist groan of pleasure. Kissing along the valley of her breasts, Brennan took the other bud into her mouth and lavished it greedily, the new angle pushing her fingers deeper and adding stimulation to both their clits.

Angela let out a loud moan as her release began to flow at a steadier pace, her hips pumping and her core riding Brennan's fingers eagerly to achieve the ultimate orgasm. She reached up and began caressing the hardened nub of her nipple to stimulate herself to go further, her fingers brushing over Temperance's cheek as she did so, and caressing her hair. She let out a deep moan as she continued to release, her creamy love juices coating her and Temperance's pressed-together bodies.

Temperance watched in awe as she watched her lover come; pumping her fingers in faster to help Angela ride out her orgasm Brennan found hers wasn't too far away. Her head fell back into abandon as her core brushed against the artist's.

"Ange.. I-I think I'm.. close…" she whispered, looking down at her friend with arousal clouded eyes.

"I know you are, sweetie," Angela moaned, coming back from her earth-shattering orgasm with arousal still pounding in her core at the sight of her friend and lover atop her, on the verge.

"Come for me, Tempe," she almost begged, looking up at the over-stimulated anthropologist.

At the sound of her lover's begging, Brennan felt her insides churn, the familiar feeling of pure bliss rose up in her body. Her lips parted to release a partially desperate scream which partially resembled Angela's name. Her body fell to the side, resting against the back of the couch while she still lay atop the artist. Temperance's chest heaved, her breathing laboured and she looked down at Angela adoringly.

Angela sat comfortably sandwiched between her lover and the couch. She caught her breath before swallowing and trying to push herself up. "Come on Sweetie, we should get dressed before everyone gets here and starts to get suss," she told Temperance, picking up her girlfriend and depositing her on the couch beside her before beginning to search for her clothes. Donning her soaked panties and jeans, pulling on her flats and fastening up her bra, before the glass door to her friend's office opened accompanied with a familiar voice. "Dr. Brennan, I found some particulates on th- What the hell?" Hodgins exclaimed as he walked into the room. Brennan sat on the couch pulling on her boots, while Angela was one garment away from bare chested. "I-I thought I had a… a lump, and Bren was helping me look," Angela thought up a lie on the spot.

Temperance quickly placed on her clothes, re buttoning her blouse and refastening her jeans, her eyes moving towards the door then back to her girlfriend who was close to placing back on her bra. Bending over, Tempe reached for a boot, cringing inwardly at the sound of Hodgins' voice spinning around to face entomologist at the door. Brennan looked towards Angela pleadingly, hoping she would come up for a suitable lie. The anthropologist couldn't help but cringe further as none other than Camille Saroyan walked through the door. "I heard shouting, is everything ok- Oh…" the raven haired woman stopping in mid sentence at the sight before her and feeling her face flush, remembering the events from only a week or so ago with the artist and the anthropologist.

Angela smiled at Cam and repeated herself. "I just told Hodgins, I thought I had a lump and got worried so Brennan was helping me to check if there was anything to be scared about," she lied easily. As she pulled on her blouse, Angela blushed a tad as Booth walked through the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Uh… Angie had a lump, Hodgins told the agent. "Mmkay then," Booth replied.

"Yes but it's okay because it was nothing to be truly worried about." Brennan backed up, standing up from her spot on the couch and moving close to Angela but not too close as to arouse suspicion.

"Alright people, we have evidence to collect, chop chop!" Cam cried, clapping her hands together and all the squints slowly made their way out of Brennan's office. Angela and Brennan were the last two to leave, the anthropologist gripping the artist's hand and giving it a firm squeeze and shooting her a reassuring smile as they both walked from her office.

Temperance stood at the platform, preoccupied with their latest Jane Doe. Carefully she picked up the clavicle and held it to eye level, examining it with care and curiosity. Her thoughts started to drift as she started to wonder where her girlfriend was, it was already late into the afternoon and Brennan was sure most of the squints would be leaving soon.

Angela scanned the lab as she emerged from her office, checking for any signs of life. All she saw was a couple of starved interns in scuttling around in the experiment area. Everyone else was at lunch. She crept up the platform, scanning her card as she did so, and wrapped her arms around the waist of her best friend, girlfriend and lover, pushing aside her hair and planting a kiss on her neck before spinning her around and continuing the actions to the anthropologist's lips.

Temperance let out a gasp at the feel of familiar hands wrapping around her waist, carefully she placed the clavicle down a slight moan leaving her lips as Angela kissed her neck. Brennan's hands instinctively wrapped around Angela's neck before smoothing their way down her back and resting at her hips. "Mmm. Ange..."

The two continued to kiss, the passion escalating as their tongues clashed together and their bodies pressed against one another. Angela's hand thread its way into her best friend's hair while the other stayed firmly planted on the anthropologist's waist. That little voice from this morning reminded her that the last time this happened inside the lab, there were questions, but she was too caught up in the kiss.

Brennan's hands smoothed up and down Angela's back, resting near her ass and give it a slight experimental pinch. Her tongue clashed with the artist's, pushing her body closer and enjoying the warmth that radiated from her lover's body as they kissed. She tried to press herself closer, her spare hand curling into Angela's hair and tugging roughly in her passion.

So caught up in the heat of the kiss, the two lovers didn't notice the small crowd slowly gathering at the foot of the platform and the footsteps that were slowly leading to join the three occupants of the group. "I KNEW IT!" came the familiar voice of no other than Seeley Booth. Angela quickly pulled away, blushing, and turned to face the group. Cam stood with wide eyes, while Hodgins was pinching the inside of his wrist, unable to believe the sight before him. Angela cleared her throat and her swollen lips forcing out two words. "Hey guys," she grinned.

Brennan looked towards the group wide eyes, feeling her face flush with arousal and embarrassment. Her lips still tingled with the force of the kiss, arousal still evident through her features and flowing freely through her body. Looking towards Angela she smiled nervously before facing the group again, her lipstick obviously smudged across her lips. "Oh... I didn't realise we had an audience..."

"Nah!" Hodgins said sarcastically. "What were you trying to do this time, try and see if Ange had tonsillitis?" he deadpanned. "Dr. Hodgins!" Cam scolded. "I'm happy for you guys," she added before rushing off. Hodgins looked at them shocked once more before shaking his head in utter disbelief and trudging back to his workspace. "I knew all along," Booth said with a shrug, hating to be proven wrong. "Mmhm, sure you did, Studly," replied Angela, looking at Brennan and rolling her eyes before grinning and slipping something into the pocket of Brennan's lab coat discreetly.

Brennan felt her face blush at the comments, feeling something slipped into her pocket by her girlfriend who had given her a seductive wave and walked off the platform the anthropologist reached in and pulled it out. A grin crossed Temperance's face as she pulled out her red lace panties with a note attached obviously with Angela's hand writing. 'Sweetie, thought you might want these back. They won't come of use tonight though. My place, 7 we'll continue the show and so much more. ;) xx Ange'

END

**So what did you think? Let us know with a review :D Another big thank you to all our readers, you guys are awesome. Cyber hugs to everyone. **


End file.
